


His First Heat

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alfa Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitting, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Było tak wiele rzeczy, które 17-letni alfa Louis Tomlinson mógł robić w piątkową noc. Spędził ją jednak opiekując się młodszą betą o imieniu Harry Styles. Chociaż, czy beta była prawidłowym określeniem? Było wiele piątkowych nocy, w które 14-letni Harry Styles mógł się zaprezentować jako omega, ale z jego szczęściem, jego zadecydowało się zaprezentować w noc, kiedy był sam w domu ze starszym alfą.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/ Liam Payne - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His First Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398758) by [IceQueenRia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia). 



Było wiele rzeczy, które siedemnastoletni alfa Louis Tomlinson mógł robić w piątkowy wieczór. Mógł spotkać się ze swoimi dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Zaynem i Liamem, przewracając oczami albo udając, że wymiotuje za każdym razem, kiedy zakochana parę wkłada swoje języki sobie do gardeł. Albo mogli pójść do jakiegoś dzikiego domu, które ludzie w ich wieku zawsze organizują. Mógł zostać w domu oglądając ze swoją mamą filmy, Mógł nawet odrobić pracę domową. Albo po prostu włączyć swój laptop i się zabawiać poprzez oglądanie przez całą noc materiałów dla dorosłych i radzić sobie z skurczami w swojej dłoni następnego poranka. 

Zamiast tego młody alfa kierował się rezydencji Stylesów. Byli miłą parą, obydwoje byli betami. Jego mama znała Anne, panią Styles bardzo dobrze, nim beta poznała swojego męża, a kiedy Louis był jeszcze szczenięciem. W ciągu ostatniego roku Anne wróciła do miasta razem ze swoim mężem i synem. Spotykając się w supermarkecie, Anne i matka Louisa, Jay, wymieniły się numerami oraz obietnicami spotkania się na kawę. Od tego czasu Louis czasami znajdował Anne w swojej kuchni rozmawiającą z jego matką.

Więc kiedy usłyszał, że Anne pyta Jay czy ta zna jakąś dobrą opiekunkę, zgłosił się na ochotnika, dochodząc do wniosku, że dodatkowa gotówka za spędzenie wieczoru z dzieciakiem nie będzie aż takim problemem. Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w opiece. Żadnego. Nie miał braci ani sióstr, żadnych siostrzenic, bratanków, nigdy też wcześniej nie opiekował się czyimś dzieckiem, ale wierzył w swoje umiejętności i wiedział, że będzie naturalny. Przynajmniej syn Anne był betą. Dziecko alfa prawdopodobnie próbowałoby podważyć autorytet Louisa, a młoda omega mogłaby się bać nieznanego alfy w swoim domu.

Idąc ogrodową ścieżką, Louis uniósł swoją dłoń, aby zapukać, zawahał się, kiedy usłyszał krzyki pochodzące z środka. Ze swoim słuchem alfy był w stanie zidentyfikować głos Anne mówiącej swojemu synowi, aby przestał robić takie zamieszanie.

\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe - usłyszał odpowiedź chłopaka. - Mam czternaście lat, mogę sam się sobą zająć, nie potrzebuję niańki.

Tym razem ojciec Harry’ego powiedział mu, aby przestał być taki dramatyczny. Louisowi było trochę żal tego dzieciaka. Szczerze mówiąc, uważał, że czternastolatek może zostać sam w domu na parę godzin, po prostu sądził, że syn Anne jest trochę młodszy. Wciąż, czy dzieciak miał cztery lata czy czternaście, Louis wciąż robił to dla pieniędzy. Zapukał do drzwi i przywdział swój najlepszy uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie tak trudno opiekować się nastolatkiem.

\- Och, Louis, w samą porę. - Anne uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zrobiła krok w tył, aby go wpuścić.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Anne, wyglądasz wspaniale - oczarowywał ją. - Panie Styles - zaoferował swoją dłoń. - Miło mi pana poznać.

\- Louis - mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie, nim chwycił tą szatyna. - Słyszałem o tobie same dobre rzeczy.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Proszę, mów mi Des - stwierdził, zabierając swoją dłoń i klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Tutaj, poznaj naszego syna… Harry, chodź tutaj i przywitaj się z Louisem - zawołał.

Chłopak, Harry, przyszedł z salonu. Miał na sobie zwykłe jeansy oraz zieloną bluzę, która podkreślała kolor jego pięknych oczu. Miał puszyste skarpetki na swoich stopach, które nie pasowały do reszty stroju. To powinno sprawić, że wygląda niedorzecznie, ale Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że czuł się urzeczony.

\- Witaj, Curly - uśmiechnął się Louis, kiedy złapał głowę młodszego chłopaka pełną brązowych loków.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki - poskarżył się Harry, krzyżując swoje ramiona na klatce piersiowej, jego kolano poruszało się dziwnie, kiedy aktywnie próbował się powstrzymać przed tupnięciem nogą.

\- Harry - syknęła Anne w ostrzeżeniu. -Przepraszam, Louis, będziesz musiał wybaczyć mojemu synowi za jego maniery, w końcu jest nastolatkiem.

\- Racja. - Louis skinął głową, nie wiedząc jak przyjąć ten komentarz, zważając na to, że sam był nastolatkiem.

\- Powinniśmy wrócić za kilka godzin - powiedział Des, zapinając swoją marynarkę, a potem pomagając Anne w założeniu płaszcza. - Najwyżej cztery. Tutaj są nasze numery telefonów na wszelki wypadek - wręczył Louisowi złożoną kartkę. - Pij, jedz, oglądaj co tylko chcesz. Upewnij się, że ten będzie w łóżku przed jedenastą. Może uda ci się go również zachęcić do odrobienia pracy domowej.

\- Pewnie - powiedział Louis. - Nie martwcie się o nic, cieszcie się wieczorem. My sobie poradzimy, prawda, kolego? - Zapytał Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Dziękuję, Louis. - Anne złożyła buziaka na jego policzku i zachichotała, kiedy starła ślad od szminki swoim kciukiem z jego policzka. - Bądź grzeczny - powiedział Harry’emu, także go całując, sprawiając że czternastolatek zajęczał “mamoooooo”.

Anne i Des wyszli z domu, zamykając za sobą porządnie drzwi. Z dłoniami w kieszeniach, Louis spojrzał na kręconowłosego chłopaka, zastanawiając się co właściwie zawiera niańczenie nastolatka.

\- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy tylko ty i ja, dzieciaku? - Zapytał Louis, oferując kolejny uśmiech.

Przewracając oczami, Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju, mocno tupiąc nogami przy każdym kroku, a następnie praktycznie wyrwał drzwi z zawiasów, gdy nimi trzasnął. Wzdychając, Louis powiesił swoją jeansową kurtkę oraz ściągnął swoje buty. Wszedł w głąb domu Stylesów, obserwując rodzinne zdjęcia i inne małe bibeloty.

Decydując się dać Harry’emu trochę czasu na uspokojenie, Louis zrobił sobie kubek herbaty, a następnie opadł na sofę, przeskakując po kanałach. Wyciągnął swój telefon, pisząc do Zayna i Liama, pytając parę co robią. Zayn odpisał prosto, że są zajęci razem z mrugającą buźką. Louis zaśmiał się, wcale nie będąc zaskoczonym. Para pieprzyła się, jakby ciągle byli podczas rui i gorączki.

Kilka minut później głośna muzyka zaczęła wypływać z pokoju Harry’ego. Louis jęknął i odłożył swoją herbatę, kierując się na górę. Byłby szczęśliwy samemu ignorując muzykę i pozwolić Harry’emu uspokoić się na swój własny sposób, ale musiał wziąć pod uwagę sąsiadów i szczerze wątpił, że doceniliby tą muzykę. Waląc swoimi knykciami w drzwi od sypialni, spodziewał się ‘idź sobie’. Ignorując żądanie, Louis wszedł do pokoju i przekręcił poziom głośności na odtwarzaczu Harry’ego do bardziej akceptowalnego poziomu.

\- Zostaw to na takim poziomie, dobrze? - Zapytał Louis, próbując utrzymać swój ton przyjaznym. - Musisz myśleć o swoich sąsiadach. Po twojej lewej mieszka starsza para, prawda?

\- Tak - przyznał nieśmiało Harry.

\- Racja, a po prawej masz samotną matkę z kilkoma szczeniakami? - Zapytał szatyn.

\- Nie próbowałem im przeszkadzać - wymamrotał obronnie Harry.

\- Wiem, kolego - odpowiedział Louis. - Również nie byłem ucieszony, opiekując się czternastolatkiem - współczuł mu. - Ale twoi rodzice po prostu chcą się upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczny. Nie musisz ogłuszać sąsiadów, tylko dlatego, bo twoi rodzice się o ciebie troszczą, prawda?

\- Ile masz lat? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Siedemnaście - odpowiedział Louis, a Harry prychnął.

\- To żenujące - poskarżył się Harry. - Jesteś ledwie starszy ode mnie. To niesprawiedliwe - zajęczał.

\- Wiem, że to ssie, kolego, ale spróbuj to jak najlepiej wykorzystać - zasugerował Louis. - Chodź na dół, porobimy coś. Będzie fajnie.

\- Nie czuję tego. - Harry wydął wargi, kładąc się na brzuchu.

\- Cóż, co powiesz na jakąś kolację? - Spróbował Louis. - Musisz być głodny. Wiem, że ja jestem. Zrobię nam lasagne.

\- Nie jestem głodny - wymamrotał Harry, przekręcając się na łóżku i najwyraźniej walcząc ze swoją własną bluzą i skopując swoje miękkie skarpetki. - Tutaj jest za gorąco - powiedział, rzucając skarpetki na podłogę. - Możesz już iść? - Zapytał Harry. - Chcę być sam.

\- Dobrze - stwierdził Louis. - Po prostu krzycz, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, tak?

\- W porządku - westchnął Harry, zabierając loki ze swojej twarzy, ponownie skarżąc się na to, że jest zbyt gorąco.

Zostawiając go tak, Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi od pokoju chłopaka i zszedł na dół. Zajrzał do lodówki i zdecydował się włożyć pizzę do piekarnika. Nie był w stanie sam zjeść całej, więc może zostawić resztę dla Harry’ego i zobaczyć czy ten zmieni zdanie. Kiedy czytał instrukcje, aby sprawdzić jak długo pizza powinna się piec, Louis usłyszał głośny brzdęk pochodzący z pokoju Harry’ego.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Cholera - przeklnął Louis, odrzucając pizzę i ruszając na górę. Zapukał w drzwi Harry’ego, pytając czy wszystko w porządku. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie jęk i skomlenie. - Harry, kolego, wchodzę - ostrzegł, nim wszedł do środka, widząc chłopaka skulonego na podłodze, cicho pojękującego. - Co się… o, cholera - Louis zrobił krok w tył i zakrył swoje usta i nos dłonią.

Tak szybko jak wyszedł z sypialni, w jego nozdrza uderzył najbardziej kuszący zapach na świecie. Zapach sprawił, że penis Louis się wykręcił z nagłą potrzebą zaknotowania młodego chłopaka. Zapach był mieszanką kiwi i banana z nutką świeżego deszczu. Louis warknął, kiedy uderzył o ścianę, próbując uspokoić się od nagłego przypływu żądzy.

Biorąc długie oddechy, Louis obserwował jak kręconowłosy chłopak, który podpierał się na dłoniach i kolanach musi być w jakimś intensywnym bólu. To było ewidentne, że Harry się bał i był zmieszany. Louis sam tak się czuł. Chciałby uspokoić chłopaka, ale nie sądził, że będzie w stanie się zbliżyć. Młody alfa nagle studiował chłopaka w całkowicie nowy sposób, zwracając uwagę na to, że Harry był teraz bez koszulki. Patrzył na jego obojczyki, krzywiznę jego pleców, kolor jego warg i… czy to były cztery sutki? Zastanawiał się Louis.

\- Co… co się ze mną dzieje? - Zapytał Harry, pociągając nosem. - Czuję się dziwnie w swoim ciele. Jest za gorąco. - Przewrócił się na plecy i praktycznie zaczął drapać swoją twarz i klatkę piersiową, próbując zedrzeć swoją własną skórę. - Za gorąco - powtarzał sfrustrowany. - Czuję się dziwnie… coś jest nie tak… nie podoba mi się to… zatrzymaj to - błagał, pociągając za swoje loki i rzucając głową na boki. - Nie… nie… co? - Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w absolutnej panice. Sięgnął dłonią do swoich jeansów i wykrzywił twarz, nim wytarł swoją dłoń w prześcieradło mokrą (i przepysznie pachnącą) wydzielinę. - Ja nie… nie… co się dzieje?

\- Harry. - Louis odsunął swoje dłonie od swojej twarzy, ale utrzymał dystans. - Jesteś omegą, kochanie - wyjaśnił delikatnie szatyn. - Doświadczasz swojej pierwszej gorączki.

\- Ale… ale… - Harry próbował się kłócić, ale przeszyła go fala bólu, powodując że skulił się w embrionalnej pozycji, póki agonia się nie zmniejszyła. - Mama i tata… obydwoje są betami. Myślałem… myśleliśmy…

\- Para bet rzadko kiedy ma dziecko alfę lub omegę - powiedział Louis. - Ale to się zdarza.

\- Ale… nie wiem co robić - panikował Harry. - Nie wiem jak być omegą. Nie zwracałem uwagi na alfa/ omega rzeczy na lekcjach. Koncentrowałem się na betach. Nie mogę tego zrobić… Nie mogę.

\- Hej, hej, jest w porządku. - Louis próbował załagodzić sytuację. - Po prostu spróbuj się uspokoić. Wiem, że doświadczasz wielu nowych emocji. Wiem, że to w tej chwili miesza ci w głowie, ale nie ma się czego bać. Możesz przestać się drapać? Nie chcemy abyś się zranił.

\- Za gorąco… jest za gorąco… - jęknął Harry, a Louis mógł zobaczyć pot na jego skórze, który sprawiał, że się świecił.

Odpychając się od ściany, Louis przeszedł przez pokój, by otworzyć okno, mając nadzieję, że chłodne powietrze pomoże nowo zaprezentowanej omedze. Biedny chłopak wciąż jęczał, oczywiście czując wielki dyskomfort. Aby sprawić to gorszym jego zapach wciąż był silny i absolutnie wspaniały. Louis musiał przełknąć ślinę, który zebrała się w kąciku jego ust, chcąc ściągnąć swoje ubrania i zaspokoić młodą omegę.

\- Harry, kochanie, zadzwonię do twoich rodziców - powiedział mu Louis.

Jedyną odpowiedzią bruneta był jęk i ściągnięcie reszty swoich ubrań, ukazując swoją nagą skórę starszemu nastolatkowi.

\- Kurwa. - Louis przełknął, odsuwając swój wzrok.

Wyfruwając z pokoju Louis zszedł na dół i zadzwonił do rodziców Harry’ego, nienawidząc nędznych jęków omegi, chciał aby cały ten ból od niego odszedł. Telefon dzwonił przez boleśnie długi czas, nim Des odebrał.

\- Musicie tu wrócić - powiedział Louis bez żadnych uprzejmości. - Harry właśnie zaprezentował się jako omega. Doświadcza swojej pierwszej gorączki.

\- Co? - Głos Desa był w absolutnym szoku.

\- Harry ma gorączkę. - Louis praktycznie krzyknął do bety. - I cierpi. Jęczy i płacze, a ja nie wiem co zrobić.

\- Jest dobrze, Louis, jesteśmy w drodze - zapewnił Des. - Może mógłbyś go zabrać pod zimny prysznic albo kąpiel?

\- Co? Nie, nie mogę. - Louis czuł jak jego serce się zaciska, gdy Harry wydobył z siebie długi i głośny jęk bólu.

\- Wiem, że to trochę żenujące - przyznał Des. - Ale obydwoje jesteście chłopakami, macie ten sam sprzęt, to nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu pomóż mu się ochłodzić. Będzie dobrze. 

\- Des - głos Louisa był trochę głośniejszy od szeptu. - Nie mogę. Nie ufam sobie.

\- Och. - Ton głosu Desa stał się wyrozumiały. - Widzę - brzmiał na trochę podenerwowanego. - Jak bardzo ze sobą walczysz?

\- Bardzo - przyznał Louis. - Pachnie tak dobrze. Nie wiem jak udało mi się do tej pory powstrzymać. Nie powinienem być z nim sam, Des. Nie jestem wokół niego bezpieczny.

\- Jest dobrze, Louis, świetnie sobie robisz - chwalił go Des. - Będziemy tam niedługo. Po prostu musisz jeszcze chwilę wytrzymać.

\- Proszę, pospieszcie się - błagał Louis, nim zakończył połączenie.

Słyszał płacz i jęki z sypialni Harry’ego i odczuwał to, jakby ktoś dźgał go w serce gorącym ostrzem. Siedemnastolatek zasłonił swoje uszy dłońmi, mając nadzieję, że wygłuszy dźwięki, ale słyszał każdy jęk boleśnie wyraźnie. Nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać, Louis udał się na górę i ponownie wszedł do sypialni Harry’ego. Naga omega dotykała siebie, płacząc przy tym, nie będąc w stanie uzyskać odpowiedniej satysfakcji.

\- Za dużo… za gorąco… - płakał Harry.

\- Ciiii… - uspokoił go Louis. - Jest dobrze, szczeniaku, chodź tu - pochylił się i pomógł Harry’emu wstać. Nogi chłopaka niesamowicie się trzęsły. Louis nie miał wyboru i musiał podejść niesamowicie blisko nastolatka i przytrzymać jego wagę, kiedy pomógł mu się poruszyć.

\- Nie mogę… nie mogę… - jęczał Harry, kiedy ponownie dotknęła go fala bólu.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, mam cię - zapewnił Louis, unosząc omegę w swoich ramionach i zanosząc go do łazienki. Zatrzymał się przed kabiną prysznicową i ustawił temperaturę wody na najzimniejszą. Wciąż będąc ubranym, Louis trzymał blisko ciało nagiego chłopaka, kiedy stali pod strumieniem wody. - Lepiej?

\- Tak. - Harry westchnął z wdzięcznością, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu, jego oczy były zamknięte, a usta otwarte, kiedy zimne krople uspokajały jego palącą skórę.

Louis mógł jedynie na niego patrzeć, oglądać jak jego loki opadają przy jego czole i na jego karku, kropelki wody przylepiają się do jego rzęs jak małe kryształki, a jego własne dłonie trzymają talię młodszego chłopaka. Liżąc swoje wargi, przeskanował swoimi niebieskimi oczami klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i tak, brunet miał cztery sutki. Jego umysł powędrował do myśli nad przejechaniem językiem po wspomnianych sutkach, sprawiając że młodszy by jęczał i błagał.

\- Kurwa - tchnął Louis, kiedy Harry odwrócił się twarzą do niego.

\- Alfa. - Harry mrugnął, kiedy Louis próbował go przytulić. - Potrzebuję cię… proszę.

\- Nie, Harry, skup się na zimnej wodzie - poinstruował Louis.

\- Chcę cię. - Brunet upadł na kolana, obejmując talię szatyna.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - przeklinał Louis, opierając swoje czoło o zimne kafelki. Przygryzł wargę i podrapał się po ramieniu, skupiając się na swoich nadgarstkach, aby utrzymać swoją uwagę (i dłonie) z dala od Harry’ego. Zadanie prawdopodobnie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby Harry nie próbował ocierać się o jego nogę. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - powtarzał Louis.

Na szczęście rodzice Harry’ego w końcu przyjechali do domu, a Louis zabrał omegę ze swojej nogi, nim zbiegł na dół z dala od niego. Nie mógł powstrzymać swojego gardła od wydania kilku warknięć, kiedy założył jeansową kurtkę na swój przemoknięty t-shirt i założył buty, nim wybiegł na zewnątrz, oddychając nocnym powietrzem, próbując zapomnieć o zapachu omegi.

\- Dobrze sobie poradziłeś, Louis - poinformował go Des, dołączając do niego na zewnątrz po kilku minutach. - Dobra robota.

\- Kurwa - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Anne sobie poradzi z Harrym - zapewnił go Des.- Pozwól mi, że odwiozę cię do domu.

W ciszy Louis wsiadł do samochodu, odmawiając spojrzenia na dom, wiedząc, że gdyby to zrobił, nie miałby wyboru, pobiegłby do omegi i wypełnił go. Zamknął swoje oczy na krótką jazdę samochodem, czując się niekomfortowo w swoich mokrych ubraniach. Czternastolatek, myślał pełen wstydu. Harry Styles miał jedynie czternaście lat. Tak młody omega nie powinien pachnieć tak niesamowicie dobrze, to po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

\- Dziękuję, Louis - powiedział Des, kiedy zaparkował przed domem szatyna. - Nie chcę myśleć co mogłoby się stać, gdyby to jakiś inny alfa był dzisiaj sam z Harrym.

\- Nie. - Louis potrząsnął głową. Również nie mógł znieść takiej myśli.

\- Proszę - Des wyciągnął swój portfel, wręczając Louisowi zbyt hojną sumę, za jego tak zwane niańczenie. - Nie kłóć się ze mną. - Des włożył pieniądze do dłoni młodego alfy. - Pokazałeś dzisiaj wspaniałą samokontrolę. Zasługujesz na każdy grosz.

Z pieniędzmi w dłoni Louis wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł do domu, czując że w każdej chwili może się rozpłakać. Jego mama pojawiła się z ponurym wyrazem twarzy i wręczyła mu parę czystych piżam, mówiąc mu, że wstawi wodę na herbatę. Anne musiała do niej zadzwonić i powiedzieć co się stało. Albo nawet Des zanim wyjechali.

Idąc na górę, szybko ściągnął swoje mokre ubrania i wysuszył się ręcznikiem, zanim założył piżamy. Na dole znalazł swoją mamę siedzącą na sofie i pijącą herbatę, kubek dla niego czekał na stoliku do kawy. Z westchnieniem usiadł obok niej i przytulił poduszkę do swojej klatki piersiowej, kiedy wpatrywał się w sufit, łzy wciąż groziły wypłynięciem z jego oczu.

\- Wiem, że miałeś ciężki wieczór, kochanie - Jay pogłaskała go po włosach. - Ale jestem z ciebie taka dumna, wspaniale sobie z tym poradziłeś.

\- Nie było łatwo - powiedział jej Louis. - Naprawdę go chciałem, mamo. Chciałem to tak bardzo. On ma czternaście lat, a ja chciałem po prostu… nie mogę nawet powiedzieć na głos rzeczy, które chciałem z nim zrobić.

\- Jesteś młodym alfą i byłeś w domu z omegą, który właśnie wszedł w swoją pierwszą gorączkę - powiedziała Jay. - Oczywiście, że to miało na ciebie silny wpływ. Taka sytuacja byłaby trudna dla każdego alfy. Podstawowym instynktem alfy jest sparowanie się z omegą. Ta chęć zawsze jest silniejsza, kiedy alfa ma ruję lub kiedy omega ma gorączkę. Tak łatwo mogłeś wykorzystać tego chłopca. Większość alf na twoim miejscu, by tak zrobiła, ale nie ty. Bez względu na to jak kuszący był jego zapach, bez względu na to jak desperacko go chciałeś, nie uległeś. Wykonałeś dobrą robotę, Lou. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. Wypij swoją herbatę - powiedziała. - Potem, kiedy skończysz, idź do łóżka i odpocznij. Rano będziesz się czuł bardziej sobą, kiedy pamięć jego zapachu nie będzie taka świeża w twojej głowie, a twoje hormony się uspokoją.

~*~

W międzyczasie w domu Stylesów, Harry leżał w wannie z zimną flanelą na swojej twarzy. Pomimo faktu, że woda w wannie była zimna, jego skóra wciąż była niekomfortowo ciepła. Uniósł się i przekręcił w wannie, woda wypłynęła na bok, jęki i skomlenia wydostały się z jego warg.

\- Alfa - zajęczał żałośnie, wyciągając dłoń, chcąc dosięgnąć Louisa.

\- Moje biedne dziecko. - Anne czuła się bezsilna, kiedy patrzyła jak jej syn cierpi, wiedząc że niewiele może zrobić, aby mu pomóc.

\- Chcę alfy - zajęczał Harry.

Po tym jak Des wrócił do domu, wyciągnęli Harry’ego z zimnej wody i pomogli mu dostać się do łóżka. Zostawili go samego, dając mu trochę prywatności, kiedy pociągał za swoje penisa i krzyżował swoje palce w swoim wnętrzu, desperacko pragnąc czegoś więcej.

\- Alfa - kontynuował, myśląc o niebieskich oczach.

~*~

Zakopany we własnej pościeli Louis miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Wciąż wyobrażał sobie nagiego i zdesperowanego Harry’ego, który błagał o to, by penis alfy wypełnił jego małą, słodką dziurkę. Wspomnienie zapachu chłopaka wciąż w nim tkwiło, niepoprawne myśli okupowały jego umysł i wysyłały całą jego krew do penisa, ale Louis odmawiał bawienia się nim, więc drapał się mocniej po ramionach, zostawiając twardość pomiędzy swoimi nogami boleśnie nieusatysfakcjonowaną, kiedy nie udawało mu się przestać myśleć o nowo zaprezentowanej omedze.


	3. Rozdział 3

Jako, że to była pierwsza gorączka Harry’ego to trwała jedynie jedną noc, za co był mocno wdzięczny. Chociaż po tym jak zjadł większe niż zazwyczaj śniadanie oraz skorzystał z luksusowej kąpieli, a także uspokoił się przy pomocy sesji jogi, wykorzystał swój czas na wyszukanie online informacji na temat omeg i gorączek. Informacje mu przedstawione były dość zniechęcające. Może minąć rok zanim jego gorączki się uregulują i zaczną pojawić cyklicznie. Najwidoczniej, zazwyczaj omega jest w gorączce przez trzy dni i trzy noce. Byli szczęściarze, u których trwało to tylko dwa dni, kiedy u innych nawet pięć. Jakkolwiek u tych omeg, u których gorączka trwała dwa dni zazwyczaj dłużej trwało uregulowanie ich, oznacza to, że mogły dostać nagle gorączki w każdym czasie, a bez alfy ich gorączki były bardziej bolesne.

Spędził prawie godziny czytając dzienniki innych omeg na temat doświadczeń z ich pierwszej gorączki. Niektóre historie zawierały detale z tego jak omega została wykorzystana i Harry zaczął płakać, kiedy czytał o tak strasznych sytuacjach. Czytanie kont omeg, które dostały pierwszej gorączki w miejscu publicznych było szczególnie trudne. Rozpoczęcie swojej pierwszej gorączki w środku dnia w szkole z pewnością nie brzmiało zabawnie. Zawsze słyszał plotki o ludziach, którzy dostawali swoje gorączki lub ruje w klasie, ale sam nigdy nie był tego świadkiem i miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał. Był niezmiernie wdzięczny, że był bezpieczny w swoim własnym domu. Zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego jak niezmiernie mu się poszczęściło, gdyż alfa, który z nim był, Louis, nie wykorzystał jego podatnego stanu.

Szukał informacji na temat tego czy może cokolwiek zrobić, aby jego gorączki były mniej bolesne. Większość informacji zawierała seks lub seks zabawki, a Harry rumienił się wściekle, nim wyszedł ze strony. Miał jedynie czternaście lat. Tylko dlatego, bo jego ciało zdecydowało, że jest gotowe na seks, nie oznacza, że jego serce i umysł były gotowe na taką aktywność.

Spojrzał na oznaki i ostrzeżenia o zbliżajającej się gorączce. Nie chciał być w następnym miesiącu wzięty z zaskoczenia. Niestety nie było wiele informacji. Okazało się, że różni ludzie mieli inne znaki ostrzegawcze, więc Harry będzie musiał naprawdę nad sobą popracować w ciągu następnych miesięcy. Znalazł się na stronie gdzie rozmawiali o ‘supresantach’ tabletkach dla omeg (lub alf), które miały powstrzymywać ich gorączkę lub ruję. Przygryzając swoją wargę, szukał więcej informacji na temat tabletek, zastanawiając się czy najlepszym interesem nie będzie posiadanie tabletek pod ręką, więc będzie mógł opóźnić gorączkę, jeśli byłby w nieodpowiedniej lokalizacji jak w szkole albo w supermarkecie.

Nowa omega była naprawdę gotowa sądzić, że to dobry pomysł i że powinien poprosić swoją mamę o wizytę u lekarza, aby mógł przepisać mu receptę, ale potem trafił na negatywne artykuły mówiące o straszliwych konsekwencjach brania tabletek. Długotrwałe branie tabletek mogło spowodować, że omega nie była w stanie donosić szczeniaków i sprawić, że knot alfy by sflaczał aż stałby się luźną skórą nie będącą w stanie spełniać swojej podstawowej funkcji. Supresanty były również powiązane z depresją oraz napadami lękowymi. Były również wskazówki (chociaż na stronie znajdowało się mało faktów, aby poprzeć tą teorię), że supresanty mogą prowadzić do cukrzycy, artretyzmu, padaczki oraz utraty słuchu.

Inne wyszukiwanie zawierało informację, że tabletka była nielegalna w większości krajów, Wielka Brytania była jednym z nich. Jeżeli wydałoby się, że alfa albo omega nielegalnie spożywa supresanty mogli zostać wysłani na odwyk albo nawet do więzienia. Każdemu znalezionemu z tabletką groziła grzywna co najmniej 5 tysięcy złotych i 3 lata w więzieniu. Ktokolwiek kto został przyłapany na zmuszeniu alfy lub omegi do wzięcia tabletki bez ich zgody mógł zostać zesłany do więzienia na co najmniej 5 lat. Jeśli osoba była zmuszona do brania supresantów, wtedy wyrok wynosił co najmniej 10 lat i dożywotnim wpisaniem do kartoteki. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie o co chodzi, ale brzmiało źle na równi z pedofilstwem.

Harry wyczyścił swoją historię przeglądania, wiedząc że nie zaryzykuje.

Potem wszedł na stronę, szukając większej ilości informacji o swoim ‘wilku’. Dowiedział się, że będzie się w stanie przemienić w swoją wilczą formę, kiedy skończy szesnaście lat. Ten kawałek informacji go lekko zaskoczył. Zawsze sądził, że to osiemnaście lat. Dalsze poszukiwania potwierdziły, że alfa musi skończyć osiemnaście lat, aby przeobrazić się w wilczą formę. Czytając dalej, odkrył, że alfa może się przemienić tylko podczas pełni, a omega może się przemienić każdej nocy, tak długo jak nie ma słońce i nie jest w gorączce. Bety oczywiście w ogóle się nie przemieniają.

Uważając za dziwne fakt, że omegi mogą wcześniej przejąć kontrolę nad swoim wilkiem, niż alfy, zaczął szukać wyjaśnienia. Nie znalazł niczego konkretnego, jedynie różne teorie, różnych ludzi stworzone na przestrzeni lat.

Niektórzy ludzie uważali, że omega ma lepszą kontrolę nad swoim wilkiem, ponieważ miały większe poczucie dojrzałości i lepiej potrafiły zapanować nad swoimi hormonami niż alfy. Inne teorie twierdziły, że omegi mogą się przemieniać częściej niż alfy dzięki instynktowi przetrwania, aby uciekać albo bronić się przed wykorzystaniem przez niechcianą alfę. Mniejsza ilość wierzyła, że alfa tak naprawdę nie jest alfą, tylko omegą i to dlatego może się przemienić w wilka jedynie podczas pełni. Jeśli ta teoria byłaby prawdziwa to oznaczałoby to, że Harry tak naprawdę nie było omegą tylko alfą. Czternastolatek przewrócił oczami na tą myśl.

Artykuł o wilkach łajdakach przykuł jego uwagę. Wiedział podstawy o nich, każde dziecko wiedziała. Były koszmarem i często wykorzystywano ich w horrorach i strasznych historiach. Wiadomości i media przedstawiały łajdaków jako srogie bestie bez cech ludzkich ani litości, które mogły (i robiły to) rozedrzeć cię na części, jeśli niefortunnie przekroczyłeś ich ścieżkę. Jakkolwiek Harry czytał parę stron gdzie opisywano łajdaków jako bardziej tragiczne kreatury. Łajdak był alfą albo omegą, która przemieniła się w swoją wilczą formę i nigdy nie przemieniła się z powrotem w człowieka, zamiast tego wybierając dzikie życie w lesie. Mówi się, że łajdak nie pamięta swojego ludzkiego życia i zaatakuje swoje własne odbicie i krew bez zawahania.

Decydując, że ma dość ‘studiowania życia omeg’ na jeden dzień, Harry zadzwonił do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Nialla, mówiąc mu, że ma wielkie wieści, którymi musi się z nim podzielić.

~*~

Od czasu, kiedy spotkali się poraz pierwszy, Harry i Niall stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Harry kochał piec, a Niall uwielbiał jedzenie. To była idealna przyjaźń. Tego popołudnia można było zauważyć dwójkę przyjaciół siedzącą na łóżku Harry’ego, dzieląc talerz własnej roboty ciasteczek, okruszki znajdowały się na całej pościeli.

\- Więc, jakie są wielkie wieści? - Zapytał Niall po wzięciu pierwszego ciasteczka. - Ktoś ci się podoba? - Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. - Albo powiesz mi w końcu, że jesteś gejem? To w porządku, jeśli jesteś - trzymał swoją dłoń obronnie. - W ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi, kolego. Też jestem gejem, to dlatego uznałem, że możemy być przyjaciółmi. Sądziłem, że jesteś gejem od pierwszego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Wiem, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy ani tego nie potwierdziłeś, ale zawsze wiedziałem. Chociaż mogę udawać zaskoczonego, jeśli chcesz? - Zaoferował.

\- Nie, to nie chodzi o to, że jestem gejem. - Harry pokręcił głową, jego loki latały wszędzie. - Mam na myśli, tak, jestem i wiedziałem, że ty też nim jesteś i że wiesz, że ja nim jestem, więc nigdy nie myślałem, że muszę to powiedzieć, ponieważ obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, ale… nie w tym rzecz. Niall… ostatniej nocy miałem swoją pierwszą gorączkę - powiedział zielonooki. - Jestem omegą.

\- Dobra… tego się nie spodziewałem - przyznał Niall. Był tak zszokowany, że zapomniał ugryźć swoje następne ciasteczka, zamiast tego, trzymając je między palcami. - Twoi rodzice są betami, więc zawsze myślałem, że ty też nią jesteś.

\- My tak samo. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jak widać nie.

\- Wow - Niall wciąż był w szoku. Włożył swoje ciasteczko do buzi i przeżuł je, jakby miał to pomóc jego umysłowi przetworzyć nową informację. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak sądzę. - Harry przebiegł dłonią po swoich włosach. - To nie jest wielka sprawa - próbował załagodzić sytuację.

\- Haz, kolego - westchnął Niall. - To jest duża sprawa. Alfy będą się na ciebie rzucać. Połowa alf w naszej szkole już chciała dobrać ci się do majtek, a wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś betą. Teraz, kiedy jesteś omegą i będziesz dla nich pachniał jak omega, będą cię chcieli jeszcze bardziej. Cholera, możesz wywołać kilka ruj.

\- Jasna cholera Ni, nie mów takich rzeczy. - Harry się wzdrygnął. - Próbujesz mnie wystraszyć?

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedział blondyn. - Ale musisz być przygotowany na takie rzeczy. Mam na myśli, uważam, że to świetnie, że jesteś omegą, naprawdę. Nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia, naprawdę. Alfa, beta, omega, dla mnie jesteś po prostu Harrym. Nawet jeśli zostaniesz łajdakiem, wciąże będę cię kochał i szczerze wierzę, że ty także będziesz mnie kochał i nie rozerwiesz mnie na kawałki. Ale dla napalonych alf jesteś kręconowłosym, zielonookim omegą z dołeczkami, którego będą chcieli zaknotować.

\- Nie każdy alfa taki jest - bronił się Harry. - Wiem, że nie.

\- Hej, nie mówię, że każdy alfa jest gwałcicielem - odpowiedział Niall. - Jestem przekonany, że większość z nich jest wystarczająco miła, ale alfy naturalnie chcą posiąść i sparować się z omegą, a dla młodych alf, opieranie się może być szczególnie trudne. Wiesz, że zawsze w szkole przez jakiś tydzień jest afera po tym jak ktoś zaprezentuje się jako omega. To doprowadza alfy do szaleństwa, gdy dochodzi do nich zapach nowej omegi. Szczerze się martwię twoim pójściem do szkoły, kolego.

\- Będzie dobrze - stwierdził Harry, próbując zapewnić siebie tak samo jak swojego przyjaciela. - Może ludzie nawet nie zauważą. Jako omega mogę nie pachnieć tak dobrze. Ludzie mogą po prostu myśleć, że zmieniłem dezodorant albo szampon. Mam na myśli, wyglądam dla ciebie jakoś inaczej?

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Ale nie jestem alfą - powiedział. - Zgaduję, że bety i omegi nie zauważą żadnej różnicy, ale alfy tak. Nie próbuję cię nastraszyć, Haz, ale w poniedziałek wiele alf zwróci na ciebie uwagę. Po prostu to wiem.

\- Będzie dobrze - powtarzał Harry. - Mogę sobie z tym poradzić - próbował dodać trochę pewności do swojego głosu.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, Niall zjadł jeszcze 3 ciasteczka, jedno po drugim, kiedy Harry wciąż skubał jedno.

\- Więc, ummm, mogę o to zapytać? - Zapytał z wahaniem Niall. - Mam na myśli gorączkę.

\- Tak sądzę. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak to jest? - Zastanawiał się Niall. - Wiedziałeś, że to nadchodzi?

\- Byłem wyjątkowo rozchwiany emocjonalnie tego dnia - odpowiedział Harry. - Czytałem online, że bycie zestresowanym i humorzastym to pierwsze objawy gorączki, ale wtedy tego nie wiedziałem. Myślałem, że jestem w złym nastroju, ponieważ moi rodzice nalegali, że mając 14 lat potrzebuję opiekunki - prychnął, przewracając oczami. - I wciąż jestem o to wkurzony, więc może wcale to nie miało żadnego związku z gorączką - wzruszył ramionami. - Potem, kiedy wcześniej było mi naprawdę zimno, nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo gorąco. Wszystko bolało. Potem byłem, ummm - odkaszlnął niezręcznie. - Mokry.

\- Chwila, dostałeś gorączki, kiedy tutaj była opiekunka? - Zapytał Niall, a Harry skinął głową. - Cholera, kolego. Co się stało, była alfą, betą czy omegą?

\- Był - poprawił go Harry. - Był alfą.

\- Kurwa - przeklął Niall. - Dostałeś gorączki z męskim alfą w domu? Wszystko w porządku? Bolało cię? Cholera… czy wy… zrobiliście to? - Ostatnia część była przeraźliwym szeptem.

\- Nie, nie, nic się nie stało. - Harry zarumienił się. - Ma na imię Louis. Ma siedemnaście lat. Moja mama zna jego mamę czy coś takiego, ale nie zranił mnie ani nie wykorzystał. Zadzwonił do moich rodziców, aby wrócili do domu tak szybko jak mogą. Następnie zabrał mnie do łazienki pod zimny prysznic. Ocierałem się o jego nogę, byłem taki zdesperowany, aby mnie dotknął. Jestem całkowicie przerażony. Nigdy nie będę w stanie na niego spojrzeć, ale słyszałem jak moi rodzice rozmawiali wcześniej, mówili, że bardzo dobrze sobie poradził w tej sytuacji. Nie pamiętam szczegółów. Są trochę rozmazane, ale jestem taki zażenowany.

\- Nie ma z czego być zażenowanym - powiedział mu Niall. - Nie możesz kontrolować takich rzeczy. Gorączki i ruje są naprawdę ciężkie. O wiele łatwiej jest być betą. Po prostu cieszę się, że ten koleś, Louis, miał swojego knota pod kontrolą. To musiało być niesamowicie trudne, aby cię nie wykorzystać.

\- Albo po prostu jest hetero - zasugerował Harry. - Byłoby łatwiej alfie odmówić omedze w gorączce, jeśli nie jest zainteresowany tą płcią. Albo może nie lubi loków, albo dołeczków, ale prawdopodobnie jest po prostu hetero. Założę się, że ma jakąś dziewczynę omegę, supermodelkę - powiedział gorzko.

\- Bardzo zazdrosny? - Niall uniósł brew. - Lubisz tego alfę?

\- Co? Nie. - Policzki Harry'ego zaróżowiły się. - Mam na myśli, tak, zgaduję, że jest przystojny, ale… nawet go nie znam. Po prostu jestem wdzięczny, że nic mi nie zrobił. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę, to byłoby niezręczne.

\- Ojj, bardzo niezręczne - zgodził się Niall. - I tak, prawdopodobnie masz rację z tym, że jest hetero. Musi być skoro dał radę oprzeć ci się w gorączce. Mmmm, jest szansa, że upieczesz więcej? - Zapytał po skończeniu ostatniego ciasteczka.

~*~

Siedząc ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Zaynem i Liam, Louis Tomlinson próbował powstrzymać się od powiedzenia im co się stało podczas jego pierwszej pracy jako opiekunki. Patrząc na interakcę pary. Nie byli chłopakami, którzy uwielbiali sobie publicznie okazywać miłość, jednak kiedy byli w swoich sypialniach, z ledwością mogli utrzymać dłonie z dala od siebie. Nie tylko w seksualny sposób. Po prostu wydawało się, że naturalnie ciągnęło ich w swoją stronę, łączyli razem swoje małe palce, stopy, ich kolana się dotykały, ramiona się o siebie ocierały, Zayn bawił się włosami Liama. Louis podejrzewał, że przez większość czasu nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.

Cała ich trójka była przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa. Liam był pierwszym, który się zaprezentował. W wczesnym wieku jedenastu lat okazał się być omegą. Biedny chłopak bał się jak Louis i Zayn zareagują na jego kwalifikację, aż pochorował się od zmartwień. Minęły prawie 4 miesiące zanim Liam uwierzył, że wciąż są przyjaciółmi i nie odrzucą go, bo jest omegą.

Podczas gorączek Liama, Louis i Zayn spędzali czas tylko we dwójkę. Często rozmawiali o Liamie, współczuli młodemu omedze, również tego, że musiał spędzać gorączki sam. Po każdej gorączce odwiedzali go, robiąc sobie leniwy dzień wypełniony lodami oraz filmami.

Krótko po dwunastych urodzinach Zayna, gorączki Liama stały się regularne i trwały 2-3 dni w każdym miesiącu. Kiedy omega był w środku gorączki, Louis i Zayn spotykali się, a Zayn potem przekazywał Liamowi notatki. Wskazał, że większość osób prezentuje się wokół trzynastych urodzin.

\- Za rok będziemy wiedzieć kim jesteśmy - powiedział Zayn.

\- Tak zgaduję - wymruczał Louis. - Jakiś pomysł kim będziesz?

\- Chciałbym być alfą - stwierdził Zayn. - Alfą Liama.

Długo rozmawiali o Liamie i o tym jak Zayn chciał się nim zaopiekować w każdy możliwy sposób. Louis słuchał i radził chłopakowi, aby powiedział przyjacielowi o swoich uczuciach.

\- Nie. - Zayn pokręcił głową. - Nie mogę ryzykować, jeszcze nie. Jeśli powiem mu jak się czuje, a on powie, że też mnie lubi to świetnie… na teraz, ale jeśli za rok okaże się, że jestem betą albo omegą… nasz związek jest skończony. Wolę poczekać aż dowiem się kim i czym jestem. Gdy zaprezentuję się jako alfa… powiem mu, ale jeśli nie będę alfą, a ty tak… musisz zostać jego alfą.

\- Co? - Szczęka Louisa prawie opadła na podłogę.

\- Lubię go tak bardzo, Lou - przyznał Zayn. - Wiem, że pewnego dnia musi mieć alfę. Jeśli ja nie mogę nim być to chciałbym żebyś to był ty. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której ufam, że się nim zajmie.

Tuż przed swoimi trzynastoma urodzinami Louis zaprezentował się jako alfa. Minął kolejny rok nim okazało się, że Zayn jest alfą. Szatyn nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale poczuł ulgę. Obiecał Zaynowi, że zaopiekuje się Liamem, jeśli okaże się, że on będzie alfą, a mulat nie. Po zaprezentowaniu jako alfa, Louis wiedział, że dotrzyma swojej obietnicy i zaopiekuje się Liamem, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, ale w środku serca wiedział, że Liam i Zayn należą do siebie. Kochał ich obydwu platonicznie, ale oni kochali się romantycznie. Zayn miał być alfą Liama, nie Louis.

Odrzucając wspomnienia Louis skupił się na rzeczywistości, patrzył jak Liam używa klatki piersiowej Zayna jako poduszki. Po kilkuminutowej zabawie rosnącą dziurą w jego jeansach na kolanie, Louis w końcu znalazł odwagę, aby się odezwać.

\- Węc, ummm, byłem wczoraj opiekunem - zaczął Louis.

\- Och, tak - zawołał Liam, siadając i skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Louisie. - Czy to mały szczeniak?

\- Niezupełnie - odpowiedział Louis. - Dzieciak miał czternaście lat.

\- Czternaście? - Prychnął Zayn. - Biedny dzieciak, nie powinien mieć niańki w tym wieku. Jak żenująco.

\- Myślałem, że zajmujesz się prawdziwym dzieckiem. - Liam wydął wargę, wyglądając na lekko rozczarowanego.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki zamyślony przed swoją gorączką - skomentował Zayn, obejmując ramieniem szyję omegi i składając pocałunek na jego policzku, kiedy potarł jego brzuch. - Jesteśmy zbyt młodzi, aby mieć szczeniaki, kochanie. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Liam skinął głową. - Ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Myśl o posiadaniu szczeniaków po prostu sprawia, że jestem… roztrzepany.

\- Pewnego dnia, kochanie - powiedział mu Zayn. - Więc dobrze się bawiłeś spotykając z czternastolatkiem?

\- Właściwie to trochę było katastrofą - odpowiedział Louis. - Dzieciak dostał swojej pierwszej gorączki.

\- Cholera - przeklął Zayn, a Liam jęknął, rozszerzając oczy, kiedy położył dłoń na swoich ustach.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Liam. - Czy z tym dzieciakiem wszystko w porządku? Czy ty… umm… nic nie zrobiłeś… prawda?

\- Ten dzieciak ma na imię Harry - poinformował ich. - Był trochę nadąsany odkąd tylko wszedłem. Myślałem, że jest po prostu wkurzony tym faktem, że ktoś go będzie niańczył. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jego hormony wariują i ma się zaprezentować.

\- Lou, kolego, powiedz mi, że nic nie zrobiłeś - błagał Zayn.

\- Nie, nie. - Louis pokręcił głową i czuł palenie w swoim gardle. Czuł jakby mógł zacząć płakać. Nie zrobił nic, aby skrzywdzić Harry’ego, ale był tak zdesperowany, by oznaczyć omegę, a to sprawiało, że jego oczy kłuły od wstydu. - Nic złego się nie stało. Mam na myśli… to była jego pierwsza gorączka, a ja nie miałem pojęcia co robić. On był w takim bólu… więc tak, było bardzo źle, ale… nic mu nie zrobiłem, kurwa.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Liam. - Nie powinniśmy cię o to pytać. Wiemy, że nie jesteś takim alfą.

\- Więc co się stało? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Zadzwoniłem do jego rodziców - wyjaśnił Louis. - Powiedziałem im, aby wrócili. Umm, jego rodzice obydwoje są betami, więc sądzili, że Harry też nim będzie. Żadne z nich nie było na to przygotowane.

\- To zrozumiałe - stwierdził Liam. - Dzieci bet zazwyczaj są betami. Rzadko się zdarza, że para bet ma dziecko alfę albo omegę. Biedny dzieciak, musi być taki przestraszony i zmieszany. Pamiętam jak okropna była moja pierwsza gorączka, a zgadywałem, że będę omegą. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tego, że zaprezentuję się tak wcześniej. To co zrobiłeś, zostałeś w innym pokoju aż jego rodzice wrócili?

\- Jego tata powiedział mi, że powinienem go wrzucić pod zimny prysznic - odpowiedział Louis. - Więc stałem pod prysznicem razem z nim. Miałem na sobie ubrania - dodał z zawahaniem. - Ale on już zdążył ściągnąć swoje ubrania… zgaduję, że to normalne? - Spojrzał pytająco na Liama.

\- Tak, jak najbardziej. - Liam skinął głową. - I nim Zayn zaczął mi pomagać w moich gorączkach, też używałem zimnych kąpieli i pryszniców. To zawsze sprawiało, że ból był bardziej znośny.

\- Tak, wydawało się, że ból nie był tak intensywny, kiedy był pod zimną wodą - powiedział Louis. - Chociaż był… umm… napalony… ocierał się o moją nogę… błagał o to, bym go dotknął… to było… kurwa… to było cholernie trudne. Mogłem ucałować jego rodziców, kiedy wrócili, poczułem wtedy taką ulgę.

\- Chociaż to musiało być ciężkie - współczuł mu Zayn. - Widok omegi w bólu i stresie nie jest łatwy, ale dobrze sobie poradziłeś, kolego. Sprowadziłeś jego rodziców, aby się nim zajęli. Całkowicie odpowiednia rzecz.

\- Tak, dobrze sobie poradziłeś, Lou - pogratulował mu Liam. - Lou? - Jego ton stał się zatroskany, kiedy pierwsza łza spłynęła po policzku Louisa i niespodziewany szloch wydobył się z jego gardła.

\- Pachniał tak dobrze - wyznał ze wstydem Louis. - Chciałem go. - Ma kurwa czternaście lat, a ja go chciałem. Nawet nie wiem jak udało mi się utrzymać moje dłonie z dala, kiedy byłem taki zdesperowany, aby go po prostu… kurwa… nigdy nie chciałem kogoś bardziej. Co do kurwy jest ze mną nie tak?

Zayn i Liam wymienili długie spojrzenie, nim usiedli po bokach Louisa. Objęli go w komfortowy sposób, zapewniając go, że nie zrobił nic złego, że jego instynktem alfy było zareagowanie na prezentującą się omegę i nie musiało to oznaczać niczego więcej.

\- Poza tym, to nie tak, że będziesz się jeszcze zajmował tym dzieciakiem, prawda? - Powiedział Zayn zachęcająco.

\- Nie wiem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Zgaduję, że nie. Rodzice Harry’ego najprawdopodobniej nie będą chcieli ryzykować, zostawiając go ponownie samego z alfą, ale nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć.

\- Minął jedynie dzień, kolego, to wciąż świeża sprawa - wskazał Liam. - To była dramatyczna noc, po prostu jeszcze nie ochłonąłeś, to wszystko. Za dzień lub dwa o nim zapomnisz.

\- Może. - Louis otarł swoje oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - zachęcił go Zayn. - Daj temu tydzień i będziemy się śmiać z całej rzeczy. A za dwa tygodnie będziesz pytał ‘Harry kto’?


	4. Rozdział 4

Dwa miesiące później Louis został poproszony o ponowne przypilnowanie Harry’ego. Wahał się nade zaakceptowaniem propozycji, ale państwo Styles brzmieli na tak zdesperowanych, obydwoje nalegali i mówili, że całym sercem ufają szatynowi. Po prostu nie dało się im odmówić. Więc Louis zgodził się i przyszedł w sobotnie popołudnie, szukając w swojej szafie czegoś co mógłby na siebie założyć.

Po założeniu trzech różnych strojów i sprawdzeniu swojego odbicia w lustrze, nagle do Louisa dotarło to, że stroił się, jakby szedł na randkę. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie i posłał sobie stanowcze spojrzenie, przypominając sobie, że Harry ma czternaście lat, a on siedemnaście i nie powinien myśleć o odpowiednim ubraniu się dla omegi. Młody alfa ubrał na siebie joggersy oraz bluzę, poprawił beanie na swoich włosach, aby wyglądać bardziej zwyczajnie. Potem zdecydował, że wygląda zbyt zwyczajnie i mogłoby to zrobić złe wrażenie na państwie Styles. Płacili mu za to, żeby opiekować się ich synem. To była praca. Powinien wyglądać bardziej profesjonalnie.

Więc Louis ponownie się przebrał, przekonując samego siebie, że ciasne spodnie, koszulka i spsikanie wodą kolońską było dla państwa Styles, a nie dla Harry’ego.

W końcu, gdy wyglądał rezprezentatywnie, chociaż poczucie żałośności rosło w jego żołądku, Louis udał się do domostwa państwa Styles. Podczas drogi wyciągnął swój telefon i zadzwonił do Zayna, nie będąc zaskoczony, kiedy to Liam odebrał. Najwidoczniej Zayn był zajęty rysowaniem, więc Liam odebrał i włączył Louisa na głośnik. Szatyn wyjaśnił dwójce swoich przyjaciół, że był w drodze do Stylesów, aby ponownie zajmować się Harrym i że czuł się nieco podenerwowany tym faktem.

\- Kiedy była jego ostatnia gorączka? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Jego mama mówiła, że miał ostatnią w zeszłym tygodniu - odpowiedział Louis.

\- To dobrze - zapewnił Liam. - Wszyscy wiemy, że jest za wcześnie, aby jego gorączki się unormowały, ale nie zacznie mu się następna dzisiaj, jeśli ostatnią miał w zeszłym tygodniu. Będzie dobrze, Lou.

\- Nie tylko pomysł następnej gorączki mnie martwi, kolego - wyznał Louis. - Po prostu boję się być ponownie wokół niego.

\- Tak, wiem, że to trochę niezręczne - odpowiedział Liam. - Biedny dzieciak prawdopodobnie też jest tym zażenowany. Spróbuj się śmiać z tej całej sytuacji… albo zachowuj się, jakby to nigdy się nie stało - zasugerował.

\- Wiem, że to będzie niezręczne - westchnął Louis. - Ale boję się, że wciąż będę uważał go za atrakcyjnego. Co jeśli będzie pachniał tak dobrze jak ostatnim razem?

\- Nie martw się, kolego - powiedział Zayn. - Jestem pewien, że to tylko przez gorączkę pachniał tak dobrze. Będziesz po prostu siedział na kanapie jego rodziców, oglądał telewizję, zrobisz dzieciakowi coś do jedzenia, może pomożesz mu w zadaniu domowym i wyślesz go do łóżka. To będzie typowa, nudna praca opiekunki. Nie będziesz w ogóle czuł pociągu do tego dzieciaka, obiecuję. Nawet nie zarejestrujesz tego, że jest omegą. Po prostu trochę to ostatnio odczułeś, ponieważ byłeś świadkiem prezentacji. Szczerze mówiąc, nie masz się czym stresować.

\- Mam nadzieję, że macie rację - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Mamy, Lou, nie martw się - powiedział mu Liam.

\- Dobra, w porządku - powiedział zdeterminowany Louis, wierząc, że jego przyjaciele wiedzą lepiej i jakikolwiek pociąg w stronę Harry’ego całkowicie zniknął. - W takim razie zgaduję, że to będzie nudna noc?

\- Tak, do dupy jest być tobą Tommo - zaśmiał się Zayn.

\- Poradzisz sobie kolego - stwierdził Liam. - Zadzwoń do nas później, daj nam znać, że wszystko poszło dobrze, więc będziemy mogli ci powiedzieć ‘a nie mówiliśmy’.

\- Tak, tak, zrobię tak - powiedział Louis, kiedy ujrzał dom Stylesów. - Cieszcie się wieczorem chłopcy. Starajcie się o mnie nie myśleć podczas uprawiania seksu - zażartował.

\- Nie martw się, myślimy o tobie tylko wtedy, kiedy chcemy zabić erekcję - powiedział mu Zayn.

\- Spierdalaj - zaśmiał się Louis. - Mój słodki tyłek jest wiele wart i dobrze to wiecie. Do później - zakończył połączenie, nim wszedł do ogródka i zadzwonił dzwonkiem.

\- Louis. - Anne uśmiechnęła się jasno, kiedy wprowadziła młodego alfę do środka. - Dobrze cię widzieć, kochanie. Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś.

\- Oczywiście, żadnego problemu - powiedział jej Louis.

Kobieta beta przywitała go, mówiąc żeby brał wszystko do jest dostępne w lodówce i czuł się jak u siebie w domu, zapewniając, że nie będzie powtórki z ostatniego razu.

\- Jego gorączki wciąż są nieprzewidywalne - przyznała. - Ale w ostatnim tygodniu trwała naprawdę długo, więc z pewnością dzisiaj nie zacznie się następna.

\- Ale nawet jeśli tak, wiemy, że jest z tobą bezpieczny - stwierdził Des, kiedy pojawił się, poprawiając swój krawat. - Harry jest na górze w swoim pokoju. Wciąż jest zażenowany tą całą rzeczą - powiedział współczująco. - Ale zejdzie na dół, kiedy będzie gotowy, nie masz się czym martwić.

Starszy mężczyzna pomógł swojej żonie ubrać płaszcz, nim założył swój własny i sprawdził czy ma swój telefon, kluczyki oraz portfel. Potrząsając dłonią Louisa, Des ponownie mu podziękował za opiekę nad Harrym, nim udał się z Anne do samochodu. Po tym jak wyszli, Louis odstawił swoje buty na półce oraz powiesił kurtkę na haczyku. Spojrzał w kierunku schodów, myśląc o chłopaku ukrywającym się w swojej sypialni. Nie chciał, aby Harry się ukrywał, czuł się zażenowany ostatnim razem, ale Louis wciąż był zażenowany sobą i nie miał odwagi pójść na górę i powiedzieć ‘cześć’.

Zamiast tego udał się do kuchni i poszperał w lodówce i szafkach. Wybrał sobie puszkę coli oraz torebkę chipsów, nim usiadł wygodnie na sofie i znalazł coś do oglądania w telewizji. Minęło może z półtorej godziny, nim usłyszał kroki, sygnalizujące że Harry schodził na dół. Siadając prościej, Louis poprawił swoją grzywkę i przywdział uprzejmy uśmiech na swoją twarz.

\- Cześć Harry - przywitał się, widząc omegę, który miał dzisiaj związane włosy w kucyk na czubku swojej głowy. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia, szczeniaku?

\- Umm, tak - wymamrotał Harry, wpatrując się swoimi zielonymi oczami w dywan i drapiąc się po ramieniu.

\- W porządku, w takim razie ugotujmy coś - powiedział Louis ze zbyt dużym entuzjazmem, kiedy wstał, klaszcząc w dłonie i prowadząc do kuchni. - Na co masz ochotę? - Zapytał młodszego chłopaka, kiedy patrzył do lodówki. - Pizza? Kurczak? Ryba? Kiełbaski?

\- Hmmm, kurczak jest w porządku - odpowiedział Harry, patrząc wszędzie byle nie na Louisa.

\- Wspaniały wybór - zgodził się Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, jego oczy wciąż były skupione na ziemi. - Może pójdziesz pooglądać telewizję? Zostawisz gotowanie mi, tak.

\- Dobrze, dzięki - odpowiedział nieśmiało Harry, prawie potykając się o własne stopy, kiedy wracał do salonu.

Włączając piekarnik, Louis wziął stabilizujący oddech, gdy brunet wyszedł. Na nieszczęście Louisa omega wciąż pachniał absolutnie wspaniale i wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż miał do tego prawo. Harry zdecydowanie był dla niego atrakcyjny. Miał nadzieję, że Liam i Zayn mieli rację, że atrakcja była rezultatem tego, że był przy pierwszej gorączce Harry’ego, ale od tego czasu nieustannie myślał o omedze i widząc go ponownie żołądek Louisa wypełnił się motylkami.

Wyciągając swój telefon alfa napisał wiadomość do Liama (wiedząc, że Zayn też to zobaczy) i powiedział im, że pociąg do Harry’ego wciąż był bardzo żywy. Kręcąc się po kuchni, Louis skupił się na zrobieniu czegoś jadalnego do jedzenia, mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nie będą go zbyt ostro oceniać za to, że czuje pociąg do chłopaka młodszego od niego o trzy lata. Kiedy pracował nad przygotowaniem czegoś domowego, Louis usłyszał dźwięk swojego telefonu, świadczący o nowej wiadomości, ale zignorował to, nie był jeszcze gotowy na odpowiedź przyjaciół na temat nieodpowiedniego obiektu westchnień.

Jakiś czas później, Louis zaniósł jedzenie do stołu. Wszystko ładnie postawił, potem wyprostował swoją koszulkę i zawołał Harry’ego, znowu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowywał się jakby to była randka i w ciszy siebie za to nienawidził.

\- Obiad podano. - Louis wskazał na stół. - Dzisiaj mamy kurczaka z mozzarellą owiniętego w szynkę parmeńską z domowym puree z ziemniaków.

\- Pachnie dobrze - skomplementował Harry, w końcu spotykając wzrok Louisa.

\- Tak jak ty. - Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem tego i nadszedł niezręczny moment, kiedy żaden z nich nie wiedział jak zareagować. Udając kaszel, Louis odsunął krzesło i pomógł Harry’emu usiąść, nim sam usiadł na przeciwko niego. - Jedz, szczeniaku. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowało.

\- Mmmm - jęknął Harry, kiedy wziął pierwszego gryza. - Jest dobre.

\- Dzięki. - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc przez chwilę czule na omegę, nim pokręcił głową i skoncentrował się na talerzu. Czternastolatek, przypomniał sobie. - Więc jak się masz od… od całej tej rzeczy? - Mając nadzieję, że rozmowa rozluźni napięcie w powietrzu.

\- Zgaduję, że dobrze. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mam na myśl, gorączki nie są zabawne i naprawdę nienawidzę tego, że nie wiem kiedy nadchodzą, ale… w końcu się unormują. To był dla mnie szok, gdy nagle okazało się, że jestem omegą. Po prostu żyłem w przekonaniu, że jestem betą, więc… nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na rzeczy o alfach i omegach w szkole. Skupiałem się na betach. Wiem jak być betą… trochę szukałem rzeczy jak być omegą. A przynajmniej starałem przygotować się na to co może się wydarzyć.

\- Tak, to musiał być szok. - Louis skinął głową. - Co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? Jakaś omega, z którą możesz porozmawiać?

\- Nie bardzo. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mam na myśli, znam kilka omeg, które są miłe, dogadujemy się i w ogóle, ale… nie są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Nie wiem czy mógłbym im ufać. Jedynym przyjacielem, któremu ufam jest Niall. Wiele z nim rozmawiam i jest świetny, naprawdę mnie wspiera, ale nie jest omegą. Albo, cóż, może być, jeszcze nie wiemy. Wciąż się nie zaprezentował, ostatni kwiatek, tak jak ja. Zawsze myśleliśmy, że obydwoje jesteśmy betami. On wciąż może być.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej masz kogoś z kim możesz porozmawiać, to dobrze - powiedział Louis.

\- Tak - zgodził się Harry. - Masz jakiś przyjaciół wśród omeg?

\- Kilku - odpowiedział Louis. - Dwójka moich kumpli jest parą. Zayn jest alfą, a Liam omegą. Bardzo wcześnie się zaprezentował, miał jedenaście lat.

\- Wow - jęknął Harry.

\- Tak to było dla niego ciężkie - powiedział Louis. - I jestem całkiem blisko z lesbijką omegą i hetero chłopakiem omegą, ale większość omeg rzuca się na mnie, chcąc aby był ich alfą.

\- Nie mogę ich winić - skomentował Harry, nim szybko zasłonił sobie usta dłonią.

\- Dzięki, szczeniaku - zaśmiał się Louis. - Ale nie jestem zainteresowany tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami. I ciężko jest przyjaźnić się z kimś kto ciągle się do ciebie przystawia. Jest taka jedna dziewczyna, bujała się we mnie przez lata, celowo pojawiła się przed moim domem i wprosiła się, wiedząc że zbliża się jej gorączka. Głupia suka - przeklął, kręcąc głową. - Nikt nie powinien stawiać siebie w takiej sytuacji, szczególnie nie celowo. Zgaduję, że myślała, że jak zobaczę ją w gorączce to magicznie stanie się dla mnie atrakcyjna, ale uznałem to za wyjątkowo żałosne i to nie tak, że mogłem ją od tak wykopać z mojego domu, kiedy była w takim stanie. Ja i moja mama musieliśmy pozwolić jej zostać aż to się skończy. I nawet po tym wszystkim próbowała ze mną flirtować i w ogóle, kiedy tylko mnie widziała. Po prostu nie mogła zrozumieć, że nie interesują mnie dziewczyny.

\- Więc… jesteś gejem? - Upewniał się Harry.

\- Każdy wydaje się być zszokowany tym faktem - wymruczał Louis. - Nie wiem dlaczego. Osobiście uważam, że to oczywiste.

\- Ale… jeśli jesteś gejem - powiedział powoli Harry. - To jak… mam na myśli, dlaczego… moja gorączka… nic się nie stało… - jąkał się niezręcznie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc - westchnął Louis. - Nie wiem jak udało mi się utrzymać ręce z dala od ciebie - przyznał. - Bądźmy obydwoje wdzięczni za to, że to zrobiłem. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym cię zranił albo wykorzystał.

\- Albo może nie jestem bardzo atrakcyjnym omegą. - Harry wyglądał na smutnego, kiedy jadł kolejną porcję ziemniaczków.

\- To nie to, szczeniaku, wcale - powiedział Louis. - Po prostu jestem obdarzony wspaniałą samokontrolą.

\- Więc… czy ty… chciałeś mnie? - Zapytał Harry, przygryzając kącik swoich ust, kiedy czekał bez tchu na odpowiedź alfy.

\- Skończ swoje jedzenie, szczeniaku - powiedział Louis. - Jestem pewien, że masz pracę do zrobienia. - Zjadł dwie ostatnie łyżki ze swojego talerza, nim wstał od stołu.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. - Harry wydął wargi, ale Louis szedł dalej, a brunet westchnął. - Idiota - wyszeptał do siebie, kiedy Louis był z powrotem w pokoju. - Oczywiście, że nie jest tobą zainteresowany - odetchnął.

Omega skończył swoje jedzenie, a potem umył zarówno swój jak i Louisa talerz. Nalał sobie szklankę wody, zastanawiając się czy powinien wrócić do swojej sypialni i chować się przed Louisem przez resztę nocy. Odkładając szklankę przy zlewie, Harry opuścił kuchnię, chcąc udać się na górę, ale jego stopy myślały inaczej i zaprowadziły go do salonu, do Louisa. Kiedy dołączył do alfy na sofie, Harry próbował zobaczyć czy jego serce bije szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Spojrzał na telewizor, udając, że ogląda, ale nie był za bardzo zaabsorbowany. Jego umysł w pełni zadedykowany siedemnastoletniemu alfie obok.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem, że poczułeś się niekomfortowo - przeprosił Harry. Czekał aż Louis coś powie, aż zapewni go, że wszystko jest w porządku albo żeby poszedł na górę, ale starszy chłopak nie odpowiedział i zerkając na niego kątem oka, Harry zauważył, że jego uwaga skupiona była na telewizorze, chociaż był przekonany, że wcale go nie oglądał. - Mam na myśli z moją pierwszą gorączką - kontynuował Harry. - Prawdopodobnie nie oczekiwałeś tego, zgadzając się na opiekowanie się kimś.

Odwrócił swoją głowę, aby być bardziej twarzą do Louisa, alfa wciąż udawał, że ogląda telewizję. Bawiąc się bransoletkami na swoim nadgarstku, Harry czekał nerwowo, mając nadzieję, że Louis odpowie i zakończy tą niezręczną, jednostronną wypowiedź, ale szatyn nadal nic nie powiedział, więc Harry kontynuował dalszy bełkot, nie będąc w stanie zaakceptować ciszy pomiędzy nimi.

\- Ja, ummm, nie bardzo pamiętam co się stało - powiedział Harry. - Po prostu nagle poczułem, że jest mi straszliwie gorąco. Naprawdę gorąco. I to było naprawdę bolesne, prawie tak jakbym nie mógł oddychać. Wtedy pamiętam, że chciałem… nie… potrzebowałem, aby ktoś mnie dotknął. Myślę… myślę, że chciałem abyś mnie dotknął. Sądzę, że prosiłem… błagałem o to, prawda? - Jego serce zdecydowanie biło szybciej niż zazwyczaj, kiedy czekał aż Louis coś powie. - Cóż, prawda? - Spróbował. - Louis? - Zapytał Harry, zatroskany, gdyż starszy chłopak miał zaciśnięte pięści, oddychał ciężko, jego oczy były rozszerzone oraz drgały mu nozdrza. - Co się stało? - Dreszcz przeszedł po kręgosłupie omegi, kiedy warknięcie wydobyło się z gardła alfy.

\- Moja ruja - wydyszał Louis, zakopując swoje paznokcie w poduszce i patrząc na podłogę. - Uciekaj - powiedział, nim warknął, sprawiając że Harry zaskomlał i spuścił głowę. - Uciekaj! - Warknął Louis, jego oczy były niemal całkowicie czarne, ślina zaczynała się zbierać w kąciku jego ust i wyglądał na gotowego do ataku. - Uciekaj! - Krzyknął ponownie, kiedy omega się nie ruszył. Louis praktycznie rzucił się na ścianę, próbując się powstrzymać, aby dać Harry’emu czas na ucieczkę.

Z jękiem wydobywającym się z ust, Harry wyszedł z salonu. Nie zakładał butów, po prostu chwycił najbliższą kurtkę, tą Louisa i pobiegł w stronę drzwi, zamykając alfę w środku. Następnie biegł, serce biło mocno w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy biegał po ciemnych uliczkach, desperacko próbując dotrzeć do Nialla.


	5. Rozdział 5

Harry cały drżąc szedł wzdłuż alejki, rozglądając się przy każdym kroku, bojąc się, że Louis może za nim biec. Młody omega nigdy wcześniej nie widział alfy w rui, przynajmniej nie w prawdziwym życiu. Widział ich jedynie w programach telewizyjnych i filmach i nigdy go to tak nie przerażało jak w prawdziwym życiu. Louis wyglądał na tak dzikiego, tak zwierzęcego, jakby był czystym wilkiem bez krzty ludzkości, jednak wciąż będąc w swojej ludzkiej formie, nawet nie będąc jeszcze w stanie się przemienić. Skręcając za róg, Harry zatrzymał się i oparł o latarnię, wykorzystując chwilę żeby odetchnąć. Jego serce biło tak mocno, że czuł jakby uderzało mu o gardło, bał się po prostu, że zaraz się zakrztusi.

Nim udało mi się skontrolować swój oddech, dostrzegł ciemną figurę idącą w jego kierunku. Od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że starszy mężczyzna jest alfą i od razu poczuł strach. Przy innych okolicznościach, trochę wątpiłby w intencje alfy. Może był po prostu zatroskanym przechodniem, sprawdzającym czy wszystko dobrze z młodym chłopcem chodzącym po ulicy bez butów, ale obraz Louisa, nad którym jego alfa wziął górę podczas rui wciąż był świeży w jego umyśle, głosy w jego głowie krzyczały NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO!

Mijając mężczyznę Harry przebiegł resztę drogi do Nialla, pukając mocno w drzwi i prawie upadł na stopy pana Horana, gdy ten otworzył drzwi.

Uspokojenie się i wyjaśnienie Niallowi oraz jego rodzicom co się stało zajęło Harry’emu trochę czasu. Pani Horan poinstruowała Nialla, aby zrobił Harry’emu kubek gorącej czekolady. Następnie zadzwoniła do rodziców bruneta, informując że ten był bezpieczny w ich domu, kiedy jego opiekun został zamknięty w ich domu, kiedy dostał rui. Zapytała o rodzinę Louisa, a pani Styles zapewniła, że da znać matce szatyna o tym co się stało.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę blado, kolego. - Niall wręczył Harry’emu kubek gorącej czekolady, z bitą śmietaną i małymi, różowymi piankami.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, jego dłonie delikatnie się trzęsły, kiedy objął dłońmi kubek i wytknął swój język, by zlizać piankę. - Nie będę kłamał, to naprawdę mnie przeraziło.

\- Założę się - Niall skinął głową. - Kilka razy widziałem jak mój starszy brat wpada w ruję. Oczywiście zawsze byłem bezpieczny, ponieważ nie jestem omegą, jestem bardziej męski niż damski i nawet podczas swojej rui alfa wciąż może rozpoznać, że jestem z nim spokrewniony, ale to wygląda intensywnie. Robią się tacy… dzicy. Prawie jak łajdak, ale nie do końca. Jesteś szczęściarzem, że udało ci się uciec, Haz.

\- Tak. - Harry wziął porządnego łyka. - Louis upewnił się, że mam czasu na ucieczkę.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Niall.

\- W pewnym sensie pobiegł w kierunku ściany - powiedział Harry. - Uderzył o nią głową. Jakby próbował się czegoś pozbyć. Nie wiem czy to zadziałało - wzruszył ramionami. - Ale miałem czas żeby uciec i odwracałem się, aby zobaczyć czy za mną biegnie, ale… nic. Ja po prostu… mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie poważnie nie zranił.

\- Wow - zagwizdał Niall. - Nigdy nie słyszałem, aby alfa w rui był w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Musi być super-alfą albo coś, potrafiąc cię chronić, nawet wtedy, kiedy jest w takim stanie.

\- Super-alfa? - Zapytał Harry. - Istnieje coś takiego?

\- Może. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Piszą o tym komiksy. Superman, Batman, Ironman - wymieniał. - Wszyscy są alfami. Cóż oprócz Supermana, ale od żyje na planecie, na której alfy, bety i omegi nie istnieją.

\- Cokolwiek. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Po prostu mam nadzieję, że Louis się nie zranił.

\- Naprawdę lubisz tego kolesia, co? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział Harry, zakładając sobie zbłąkanego loka za ucho. - Ledwie się znamy. - I tak nie byłby mną zainteresowany. Jestem od niego młodszy, a on jest taki gorący i fajny. Prawdopodobnie po prostu widzi mnie jako dzieciaka, który przewraca się o własne nogi.

\- Ale ty przewracasz się o własne nogi - drażnił się Niall, a Harry odpowiedział mu połowicznym uśmiechem. - Nawet nie wiesz czy jest gejem, prawda?

\- Uummm, właściwie to powiedział mi, że jest - powiedział Harry. - I stwierdził, że ładnie pachnę. Mam na myśli, sądzę, że to zrobił - zmarszczył brew. - Albo to sobie wyobraziłem. Nie wiem, ale zrobił mi obiad i rozmawialiśmy i… to było naprawdę miłe. Myślę, że mogliśmy trochę flirtować, ale potem poszedłem i zrujnowałem to - jęknął do siebie.

\- Jak? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Mówiłem o nocy, w której się zaprezentowałem - westchnął Harry. - Właściwie to zapytałem go czy chciał mnie p-i-e-p-r-z-y-ć podczas mojej pierwszej gorączki.

\- Haz, myślę, że jesteśmy wystarczająco starzy, by mówić takie rzeczy na głos - odpowiedział Niall. - Co on odpowiedział, kiedy ty zapytałeś czy chciał cię pieprzyć?

\- Nie odpowiedział. - Harry studiował swoje paznokcie. - Powiedział abym skończył swój obiad i zadanie domowe. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia tak szybko jak to możliwe. Wyszedłem kilka minut później i usiadłem na kanapie razem z nim. Próbowałem zacząć kolejną rozmowę, ale nie odpowiadał. Potem zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Jego ruja - zgadywał Niall, a Harry skinął głową.

\- Po prostu powiedział mi żebym uciekał - odpowiedział Harry. - Prawdopodobnie był po prostu zdegustowany myślą uprawiania ze mną seksu, kiedy nie ma kontroli. Pewnie mnie teraz nienawidzi. Wątpię, że kiedykolwiek będzie się jeszcze mną zajmował - wypuścił z siebie pusty śmiech.

\- Nie mów w taki sposób, kolego - powiedział Niall. - Jestem pewien, że cię nie nienawidzi. I nie ma opcji, że uważa cię za odrażającego. Jest gejem i ma oczy, musi sobie zdawać sprawę z tego jak dobrze wyglądasz… nie waż mi się mówić, że nie jesteś atrakcyjny - powiedział, nim Harry mógł zaprotestować. - Nie wiem dlaczego jesteś taki niepewny z tym jak wyglądasz. Jesteś wspaniały, kolego. I z tego co mu mówiłeś, stwierdzam, że Louis raczej cię lubi. Uderzyła w niego ruja, a wciąż chciał się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. To wiele mówi, Haz. Czy to nowa kurtka, swoją drogą?

\- Och. - Harry się nieco zarumienił. - Właściwie to jest Louisa - przyznał, a Niall przechylił głowę na bok. - Wyszedłem z domu w takim pośpiechu - powiedział omega. - Nawet nie wziąłem butów. Po prostu wziąłem pierwszą rzecz z wieszaka i okazało się to być jego kurtką. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Nie będzie miał - uśmiechnął się Niall. - Prawdopodobnie pachnie teraz jak on, ale kiedy ją zwrócisz, będzie pachniała jak ty. Założę się, że to się mu spodoba.

\- Zamknij się. - Harry przewrócił oczami. - To nie tak, że cokolwiek się stanie. Mam czternaście lat, a on siedemnaście.

\- I co z tego? - Prychnął Niall. - Daj temu kilka lat i różnica wieku nie będzie miała żadnego znaczenia.

\- Tak sądzę - wymruczał Harry. - Ale teraz to wielka sprawa. Jak wielu siedemnastolatków, których znasz umawia się z czternastolatkami? Ludzie będą oceniać.

\- Ludzie są do bani - stwierdził Niall. - Całkowicie oddaje się roli bycia fanem tego związku. Louis i Harry na zawsze.

\- Nie jesteśmy w związku. - Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Ale sprawię, że wasza dwójka będzie razem.

~*~

Harry został z Niallem przez resztę weekendu, kiedy Louis walczył ze swoją rują. Ruja się skończyła i Louis wziął prysznic w łazience Stylesów wdzięcznie akceptując śniadanie od pani Styles.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Louis do kiełbasek, jajek oraz bekonu podanych razem z groszkiem i tostami. Skończył wój talerz o wiele szybciej niż zazwyczaj, nim zaczął wielokrotnie przepraszać.

\- Jest dobrze, stało się co się stało - odpowiedział Des. - Cieszymy się, że zarówno z Harrym jak i z tobą jest wszystko w porządku. I że nie wyrządziłeś sobie poważnej szkody - wskazał na siniaka na jego głowie. - Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie często młody alfa jest w stanie utrzymać swój umysł wystarczająco klarownym, aby zapewnić omedze bezpieczeństwo. Alfy w długoterminowych związkach z omegami mają lepszą kontrolę nad swoimi rujami, ale niezwiązany alfa nie powinien mieć żadnych zahamowań. Dobrze się spisałeś, Louis. Wiedziałem, że można ci ufać.

\- Ummm, nie wiem jak mi się to udało - powiedział nieśmiało Louis. - Po prostu wiedziałem, że nie mogę znieść myśli o zranieniu go. Przepraszam, że to w ogóle się stało. Moja ruja powinna mieć miejsce dopiero pod koniec miesiąca.

\- Nic się nie stało - zapewnił go Des.

~*~

Louis wyszedł z domu państwa Styles. Nie mógł znaleźć swojej kurtki, ale nie chciał robić afery. Wziął swój telefon i zadzwonił do swojej mamy, dając jej znać, że jego ruja się skończyła i że wszystko jest dobrze, a on był w drodze do domu. Usiedli razem i napili się herbaty, Louis powiedział swojej mamie to co pamiętał, a Jay przekazała mu to czego dowiedziała się od Anne.

\- Harry pobiegł do domu swojego przyjaciela, Neila - powiedział Jay.

\- Nialla - poprawił ją Louis, pamiętając rozmowę z Harrym sprzed kolacji. - Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego - zaobserwowała Jay.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis, ziewając.

\- Może się położysz i zdrzemniesz - zasugerowała Jay.

\- Nie, jeśli teraz się położę to nie będę spał w nocy - stwierdził Louis. - Myślę, że spotkam się z chłopakami.

\- Dobrze. - Jay skinęła głową. - Rozmawiałeś dzisiaj w ogóle z Harrym?

\- Nie, nie było go tam. - Louis pokręcił głową. - Pewnie wciąż jest u Nialla. I tak wątpię, że chciałby przebywać wokół mnie. Prawdopodobnie przeraziłem biednego dzieciaka.

\- Ma czternaście lat, Lou, nie musisz go nazywać dzieciakiem - powiedziała Jay.

\- Cóż, nie jest dorosły - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Prawda - przyznała rację Jay. - Ale Anne powiedziała mi, że jest bardzo dorosły jak na swój wiek. Jest także bardzo przystojnym, młodym chłopcem.

\- Mamo, nie - powiedział zmęczony Louis, kręcąc głową. - Jest za młody dla mnie.

\- Ale czujesz coś do niego - odpowiedziała. To nie było pytaniem.

\- To nie ma znaczenia czy coś do niego czuje - powiedział jej Louis. - Jest zbyt młody - wypił wspomniany kubek herbaty. - Wychodzę, spotkam się z Liamem i Zaynem. Spróbuję oczyścić trochę moją głowę.

~*~

Widząc Louisa dla Zayna i Liama było oczywistym, że coś się stało. Chłopak miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami, jego włosy nie były ułożone w perfekcyjnego quiffa i zdecydowanie miał guza na ramieniu tak samo jak siniaka na głowie, od tego jak uderzył o ścianę w salonie. Liam zdecydował, że Louis potrzebuje przytulenia, więc objął swojego przyjaciela, kładąc sobie jego głowę na ramieniu i kojąco głaszcząc go po plecach.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kolego? - Zapytał Zayn, a Louis wzruszył ramionami, kiedy odsunął się od ramion Liama i przebiegł dłonią po swoich włosach.

\- Martwiliśmy się, kiedy nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś na nasze wiadomości - powiedział Liam. - Skończyliśmy dzwoniąc do twojej mamy. Powiedziała nam o twojej rui.

\- Tak. - Westchnął Louis.

\- Myślałem, że powinieneś ją dostać pod koniec miesiąca - skomentował Zayn.

\- To prawda. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nadeszła wcześniej. Nie wiem dlaczego.

\- To przez tego dzieciaka, Harry’ego - powiedział Zayn, a Louis warknął, kiedy potarł swoje oczy. - Hej, jest dobrze, kolego. - Nie bądź dla siebie taki ostry.

\- Tak, Lou, nie oceniamy cię - zapewnił go Liam.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić - odpowiedział Louis. - Po prostu chcę pograć w nogę albo w cokolwiek. Oczyścić głowę, wiecie?

\- Jasne, możemy to zrobić, kolego - zgodził się Zayn.

Udali się do parku i trochę pokopali piłkę. Właśnie szukali sensu, kopiąc piłkę w przód i w tył, a umysł Louis w końcu przestał myśleć o kręconowłosym omedzie, kiedy wspomniany kręconowłosy omega pokazał się razem z blond chłopakiem. Podając piłkę z powrotem do Zayna, Louis pomachał Harry’emu i poszedł się z nim przywitać.

\- Cześć - powiedział nieśmiało Harry, patrząc za swoje ramię na blond chłopaka, który utrzymał pewną odległość, aby zachować prywatność.

\- Siema, szczeniaku. - Louis zaoferował słaby uśmiech, zerkając na blond chłopaka, dochodząc do wniosku, że musi być Niallem.

\- Co z twoją głową? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tylko mały siniak, nic poważnego. - Louis niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami. - Naprawdę przepraszam, że musiałeś mnie takim widzieć.

\- To nie twoja wina - odpowiedział Harry. - Dziękuję za… umm, cóż, dziękuję za to, że upewniłeś się, że mam szansę uciec.

\- Poszedłeś do swojego przyjaciela, prawda? - Zapytał Louis, wskazując na blondyna, który teraz kopał piłkę razem z Liamem i Zaynem.

\- Nialla, tak. - Harry skinął głową, chowając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta kurtka należy do niego.

\- Dobrze na tobie wygląda - skomplementował Louis, sięgając by poprawić kołnierz.

\- Och, tak, przepraszam - powiedział zdenerwowany Harry. - Umm… powinienem ją oddać?

\- Zatrzymaj ją - powiedział mu Louis. - Wygląda lepiej na tobie.

\- Dzięki. - Harry spuścił głowę, efektywnie ukrywając twarz za swoimi luźnymi lokami. - Jak twoja ruja? - Zapytał. - Nie za wiele o nich wiem - przyznał. - Są tak bolesne jak gorączki?

\- Są wyczerpujące - odpowiedział mu Louis. - Ale nie są bolesne. Jako alfa po prostu tracę kontrolę. Ludzkie rzeczy już nie mają znaczenia. Wilk wewnątrz ciebie przejmuje kontrolę i po prostu chce się sparować i pieprzyć.

\- Twoje oczy zrobiły się naprawdę ciemne - wyznał Harry.

\- Tak. - Louis skinął głową. - Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo cię nie przeraziłem.

\- Nie bałem się - powiedział zbyt szybko Harry, aby ktokolwiek mu uwierzył.

\- Cóż, wiem, że ja byłem przerażony - przyznał Louis.

\- Byłeś? - Harry uniósł swoje zielone oczy, spotykając te niebieskie szatyna.

\- Tak, myśl, że mogę cię zranić - powiedział Louis. - Cholernie mnie przerażała.

\- Nie sądzę byś kiedykolwiek mógł mnie skrzywdzić - powiedział mu Harry.

Patrzyli się na siebie przez krótką chwilę, kiedy cała reszta świata wydawała się rozpływać, pozostawiając tylko ich. Louisowi niezwykle podobał się ten omega, a sądząc po nieśmiałym spojrzeniu Harry’ego, on także był dla niego atrakcyjny. Był przekonany, że gdyby wykonał ruch i przycisnął swoje usta do tych bruneta, chłopak by go nie odtrącił. Podejrzewał również, że młodszy chłopak smakowałby niesamowicie słodko, ale oczywiście Louis przypomniał sobie, że Harry miał jedynie czternaście lat. Był zakazanym owocem, którego szatyn nie mógł ugryźć, bez względu na to jak rozkoszny był jego zapach kiwi i banana.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, szczeniaku. - Louis zrobił krok do tyłu. Poszedł do Liama i Zayna, którzy przestali już kopać piłkę i rozmawiali z przyjacielem Harry’ego, Niallem.

\- Wasza dwójka jest naprawdę słodka razem - powiedział parze Niall, a oni patrzyli się na siebie z czułością.

\- Lubię tak myśleć - rozpromienił się Liam. - Umawiasz się z kimś?

\- Nie, kolego - zaśmiał się Niall. - Nie widzę w tym sensu. Nie zaprezentowałem się jeszcze. Zawsze uważałem, że poczekam, nim będę się z kimś umawiał, żeby się nie okazało, że nasze drugie płcie się nie zgadzają.

\- To ma sens - powiedział Zayn. - Liam zaprezentował się bardzo wcześniej i lubiłem go przez lata zanim sam się zaprezentowałem, ale nie byłem przygotowany na to, by zrobić ruch albo powiedzieć mu jak się czuję, póki nie wiedziałem kim jestem. Hej Lou, poznałeś Nialla?

\- Cześć - powiedział grzecznie Louis. - Idę do domu. Spróbuję trochę się przespać - dodał. - Odprowadzicie ich bezpiecznie do domu, tak? - Zapytał, nim odszedł.

Po tym jak Louis zniknął, Harry podszedł do nich i niezręcznie się przywitał z Liamem i Zaynem, nim zasugerował Niallowi, żeby poszli do domu. Zgodnie z żądaniem Louisa, Zayn upewnił się, że dwójka młodszych chłopców dotarła bezpiecznie do domu. Podczas drogi, głównie dominowała rozmowa Nialla z Liamem. Harry był dość cicho, oczywiście czując się winnym nagłym odejściem Louisa.

\- Nie martw się Lou, kolego - powiedział Zayn do Harry’ego, kiedy stali przed domem młodszego chłopaka. - Jest po prostu zmęczony po swojej rui. Nie bierz tego osobiście.

\- To jego ulubiona kurtka swoją drogą - wyjawił Liam. - Musi cię bardzo lubić, jeśli pozwolił ci ją zatrzymać. Zayn próbował ją raz pożyczyć i był na niego zły przez tydzień.

\- Proszę. - Harry zdjął kurtkę. - Powinniście mu ją oddać. Nie mogę jej zatrzymać. Nie, jeśli jest jego ulubioną.

\- Nie bądź głupi, kolego, on chce byś ją zatrzymał - nalegał Zayn. - Możesz sam mu ją oddać, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz - mrugnął.

~*~

Harry zatrzymał kurtkę.


	6. Rozdział 6

Minęło trochę czasu nim Harry i Louis zobaczyli się po raz kolejny. Było nowy rok i Louis miał teraz osiemnaście lat, zaliczył nawet kilka wypadów w swojej wilczej formie razem z Zaynem i Liamem. A Harry za to skończył piętnaście lat. Rodzice Harry’ego pojechali na długi weekend, aby zobaczyć ceremonię połączenia tylko dla dorosłych, więc poprosili Louisa o opiekę. Dopiero co po swojej rui, Louis był pewien, że nie będzie powtórki z ostatniego razu, kiedy opiekował się młodym omegą. Matka Harry’ego zapewniała również, że gorączki jej syna stały się regularne i następna powinna się pojawić na początku następnego miesiąca.

Odkąd minęło wiele czasu od ostatniego zobaczenia Harry’ego, Louis zgodził się nim opiekować, uważając, że jakikolwiek pociąg jaki czuł do chłopaka zanikł. Stojąc twarzą w twarz z Harrym po tak wielu miesiącach, Louis zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Harry jakimś cudem stał się jeszcze piękniejszy, a szatyn pragnął go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Cześć, Louis - przywitał się Harry, jego głos był głębszy niż wtedy, gdy Louis słyszał go ostatnim razem. Jego włosy były dłuższe, opadały stylowymi falami, nie były już uroczymi loczkami. To dawało mu bardziej dojrzały wygląd.

\- Witaj, szczeniaku - odpowiedział Louis z uśmiechem. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni, aby powstrzymać się od sięgnięcia do omegi i przyciągnięcia go. - Dobrze wyglądasz - powiedział mu. Jego oczy zbyt długo spoczęły na jego skórze, dostrzegając jak młodszy chłopak napiął swoje mięśnie.

Było coś tradycyjnego dla alfy w jego wyglądzie, tak samo jak u Liama. Obydwie omegi były umięśnione, ale coś instynktownie podpowiadało, że są omegami. To było to jak się nosili, zdecydował Louis. Od tak dawna jak zna Liama, jego przyjaciel był lepiej zbudowany niż on czy Zayn kiedykolwiek byli. Jednak Liamowi zawsze udawało się wyglądać na małego, jakby trzeba było się nim zająć. Harry wysyłał ten sam sygnał. Fizycznie wyglądał na silnego, ale coś w jego postawie wołało o ochronę. Oprócz bycia wydatnie wyższym od Louisa, Harry wciąż wygląda, jakby był małą łyżeczką podczas przytulania.

\- Jak się masz? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nieźle - zaoferował Harry, wzruszając jednym ramieniem.

\- Uporządkowałeś już sobie informacje na temat bycia omegą? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział Harry. - Wiele informacji szukałem w internecie, a rodzice zapisali mnie na jakieś zajęcia. Nawet poszli na kilka, żeby sami mogli lepiej zrozumieć to czego mogą oczekiwać.

\- To dobrze - powiedział Louis wciąż stojąc w progu. - Cieszę się, że się doedukowałeś. Jestem przekonany, że wiele alf puka do drzwi, prosząc o randkę - jego ton był drażniący, ale myśl o innym alfie wokół Harry’ego sprawiała, że czuł się chory.

\- Dostaję nieco uwagi od alf - przyznał Harry, śmiejąc się niezręcznie, kiedy oparł się o barierkę przy schodach. - Prawdopodobnie nie aż tyle ile ty od tych wszystkich dziewczyn - powiedział zabawnie.

Rodzice Harry’ego zeszli na dół, mając wielką torbę i małą walizkę. Ponownie podziękowali Louisowi, podając mu wszystkie numery telefonów, których może potrzebować, powiedzieli Harry’emu żeby się zachowywał, a jego matka pocałowała jego policzek, sprawiając że się zarumienił i zawołał ‘mamo’ zażenowanym jękiem. Potem wyszli przed frontowe drzwi w swoją drogę. Louis kontynuował stanie w progu, kiedy Harry stał przy schodach.

\- Więc. - Louis uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Więc… - powiedział Harry. - Możesz zostawić swoje torby w pokoju dla gości. Pokażę ci gdzie to jest.

\- Dobra - zgodził się Louis, nawet jeśli obydwoje wiedzieli, że był w stanie samemu znaleźć wolny pokój. Wciąż, poszedł za omegą wzdłuż schodów, mentalnie karcąc się za podziwianie krzywizny tyłka piętnastolatka. - Miło tu - stwierdził, rzucając torbę na pościelone łóżko. - Masz jakieś prace domowe na ten weekend?

\- Trochę. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz - zaoferował Louis.

\- Może - odpowiedział brunet, chcąc aby niezręczne napięcie między nimi zniknęło, ale nie chcąc opuszczać towarzystwa alfy. - Umm, upiekłem trochę ciasteczek. Chcesz spróbować?

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział Louis, wyrywając się z rozmyślań, które zawierały Harry’ego pochylonego nad łóżkiem. - Prowadź, szczeniaku - poinstruował. Idąc za Harrym w dół schodów, oczy szatyna ponownie spoczęły na tyłku bruneta i prawie przez przypadek ominął schodek. - Dzięki - powiedział, akceptując ciasteczko z talerza, kiedy weszli razem do kuchni. - Mmmm - jęknął z aprobatą, kiedy wziął gryz. - To jest przepyszne.

Harry rozpromienił się na pochwałę i nawet bez myślenia, wyciągnął swoją dłoń i zabrał kilka okruszków pozostawionych na dolnej wardze Louisa.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, kiedy się odsunął.

\- Nie martw się tym - powiedział delikatnie Louis. - Może obejrzymy film?

\- Dobrze. - Harry z wdzięcznością zaakceptował ten pomysł.

Z całą szczerością żaden z nich nie zwracał uwagi na film. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą nawzajem, obydwoje zerkali na siebie, kiedy myśleli, że ten drugi nie patrzy, ale przynajmniej film był oderwaniem i powstrzymywał ich od niezręcznej pogawędki.

Kiedy film trwał dalej, zderzyli się kolanami, a ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie od czasu do czasu. Każdy dotyk sprawiał, że Louis czuł ciepło i przebiegł palcami po włosach Harry’ego. Za to omega, kulił swoje palce u stóp, kiedy przyjemność przechodziła przez jego kręgosłup za każdym razem, kiedy jego ciało w jakiś sposób łączyło się z tym Louisa. Siedzenie obok alfy było wystarczające, aby spowodować wybuch motyli w jego żołądku aż czuł ich trzepoczące skrzydła. Harry był tak zdesperowany, by dostać chociaż frakcję od Louisa, może położy swoją głowę na ramieniu starszego chłopaka?

Potem ton filmu zmienił się w scenę miłosną. Obydwoje się napieli, a Harry ostrożnie zwiększył dystans między nim a Louisem. Po tym jak upewnił się, że alfa na niego nie patrzył, Harry dyskretnie położył poduszkę na swoich kolanach. Nie był nakręcony przez aktorów w filmie. To przez myśl odwzorowania sceny z sobą i Louisem zajmujący się interesem między jego nogami. Zacisnął swoje nogi, mając nadzieję, że nie zawstydzi się poprzez stanie się mokrym.

\- Mówiłeś, że znalazłeś więcej informacji na temat omeg? - Zapytał Louis, odrywając swoje oczy od niezręcznej sceny miłosnej i próbując ignorować fałszywe jęki aktorki omegi (to było jeszcze bardziej fałszywe niż w filmach porno). - Wziąłeś również zajęcia, tak?

\- Och, umm, tak - wymamrotał Harry, delikatnie odwracając swój wzrok w kierunku swojego opiekuna.

\- Więc wiesz, że naprawdę to tak nie wygląda? - Zapytał Louis, wskazując na ekran.

\- Tak. - Harry skinął głową. - Wiem, że filmy gloryfikują seks i całkowicie ignorują niektóre ważne części.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis. - Każdy musi być bezpieczny, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy.

\- Tak, mama i tata też tak myślą- odpowiedział Harry. - Dostałem tabletki antykoncepcyjne po tym jak się zaprezentowałem. To była naprawdę żenująca wizyta u lekarza - jęknął na to wspomnienie.

\- Po prostu się o ciebie toszczą, szczeniaku - uśmiechnął się Louis. - I to wyjdzie ci na dobre. Nawet jeśli nie uprawiasz seksu, lepiej kontrolować rozród, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Tak powiedzieli rodzice - powtórzył Harry. - Na początku nie rozumiałem co mają na myśli. Na początku się buntowałem. Może myśleli, że zostanę dziwką i będę się oddawał każdej alfie, ale rozmawiałem o tym z Niallem i doszliśmy do wniosku, że chcą żebym brał tabletki na wypadek, gdybym dostał nieoczekiwanej gorączki i… no wiesz, ktoś by to wykorzystał.

\- Tak, tak, myślę, że to dlatego wiele rodziców omeg załatwia im tabletki antykoncepcyjne - powiedział Louis. - Rodzice Liama zrobili to samo. Zaprezentował się tak wcześnie i nie wiedzili ile zajmie zanim jego gorączki się uregulują, a będąc tak młodym było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś z dzieciaków w naszym wieku zaprezentuje się jako alfa, a jeśli taka osoba byłaby obok Liama w złym czasie albo… - Potrząsnął głową nie chcąc za wiele o tym myśleć. - Sądzę, że głównie martwili się o mnie i o Zayna. Nasza trójka zawsze była ze sobą blisko, więc jeden z nas mógł z łatwością się zaprezentować i skoczyć na Liama. Sądzę, że im młodszym jesteś alfą tym mniejszą masz kontrolę.

\- Jesteś młody, masz dobrą kontrolę - powiedział Harry.

\- Tak sądzę. - Louis poddał się udawaniu, że ogląda film, kiedy rozłożył nogę na kanapie i usiadł bokiem, twarzą do Harry’ego. - W takim razie czego jeszcze się dowiedziałeś o byciu omegą odkąd ostatnio cię widziałem?

\- Zgaduję, że zwyczajnych rzeczy. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Lepiej rozumiem swoje gorączki i wiem czego się spodziewać, jeśli spędzę je z alfą. Szczerze mówiąc gorączki wciąż są bardzo ciężkie, wolałbym, aby podczas nich alfa się mną zajął, ale rodzice nie chcą abym się dzielił tą częścią siebie aż co najmniej skończę szesnaście lat - nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale przewrócił oczami. - I wiem wszystko o alfie knotującym omegę, przynajmniej w teorii. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić tego jakie to uczucie. I wiem, że jest różnica między sparowaniem a połączeniem. Wcześniej myślałem, że to to samo.

\- Większość ludzi tak ma - powiedział Louis. - To jedna z tych tradycyjnych rzeczy, która zmieniła wartość i zyskała prawie całkowicie nowe znaczenie na przestrzeni lat.

\- Prawda. - Harry skinął głową. - Jeden z moich nauczycieli powiedział, że najpierw powstała tradycja związana z sparowaniem, a potem w szesnastym wieku pojawiła się ceremonia połączenia. To było czymś jedynie dla szlachetnych rodzin, ale na przestrzeni wieków stało się to bardziej komercyjne i teraz niemal każdy ma ceremonie połączenia. Tą na którą moi rodzice pojechali w ten weekend, to pierwsza ceremonia faceta, ale trzecia tej kobiety.

\- Tak, połączenie nie jest takie specjalne jak kiedyś było - skrytykował Louis. - Kiedyś łączyło się z kimś na całe życie, ale teraz to trwa zwykle pięć minut. Sparowanie może nie jest teraz tak powszechne, ale takie wyjątkowe. Sparowanie się jest na całe życie. Kiedy się sparujesz, wiesz że to prawdziwy układ.

\- Myślisz, że kiedyś się z kimś połączysz albo sparujesz? - Zastanawiał się Harry.

\- Lubię myśl sparowania się z omegą - przyznał Louis. - Ale to nie jest rzecz z jaką należy się spieszyć. Musisz wiedzieć, że to prawdziwa miłość i być naprawdę zaangażowanym, aby to zadziałało. I myśl o kochaniu kogoś tak bardzo, że chce się z nim być na zawsze… wow. Co do połączenia, ech, nie sądzę, że to konieczne. Szczególnie, jeśli jesteś wystaczającym szczęściarzem, aby z kimś się sparować. Mam na myśli, odpowiedniej omedze nie powiedziałby nie, zrobiłbym to bez wahania, gdyby tego chciała. Jednak jeśli moja omega nie będzie chciała ceremonii połączenia to w porządku, musi natomiast chcieć szczeniąt. Nie teraz oczywiście, ale pewnego dnia.

\- Będziesz świetnym ojcem - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Jak i wspaniałym alfą. Jakakolwiek omega będzie szczęśliwa mogąc sparować się z tobą.

\- A co z tobą? - Zapytał Louis. - Jakie jest twoje stanowisko?

\- Cóż, planowałem z jakieś milion ceremonii połączeń odkąd skończyłem pięć lat - zaśmiał się Harry. Nawet zanim zrozumiałem co one oznaczają. Po prostu zawsze podobała mi się myśl posiadania tego specjalnego dnia. Racjonalnie, wiem, że to niesamowicie drogi dzień i nie ma takiego znaczenia jak lata temu. To głupie wydawać tyle pieniędzy na ścieżkę, jedzenie, napoje, kwiaty, garnitury i nie wiem co jeszcze żeby każdy inny usłyszał ‘hej, naprawdę kocham tą osobę’, ponieważ jeśli wiesz, że ją kochasz i wiesz, że ona kocha ciebie to jaki jest sens udowadniać to komuś innemu? Ale… nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Chcę tego.

\- Jesteś słodki - zaśmiał się Louis, a Harry zarumienił się. - Co ze sparowaniem?

\- Z prawdziwym alfą, zrobię to bez wahania - stwierdził Harry, powtarzając wcześniejsze słowa Louisa. - Chociaż prywatnie. Nie w starodawny sposób z publicznymi świadkami. Czasy historyczne są pomieszane - wzdrygnął się. - W połowie wieku większość sparowań była wymuszona, ale sparowanie jest na całe życie, więc wszystkie te biedne, zgwałcone omegi były zmuszone do zostania z gwałcicielami alfami. I takie rzeczy wciąż się dzieją. Nie na taką samą skalę i obecnie występują konsekwencje dla agresywnego alfy, ale wciąż… omegi cały czas cierpią. To okropne. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że niektórzy tradycjonaliści żyją w ten sposób. Tak długo damskie alfy nie były akceptowane. Były topione, palone, torturowane albo odcinano im głowy. Po dziś dzień, w niektórych częściach Afryki kobietom, które okażą się być alfami zostają odcięte narządy płciowe w ramach kary, a jeśli jesteś mężczyzną i okażesz się być omegą odcinają ci jądra. Za to w niektórych częściach Ameryki kobiety alfy nie mogą oficjalnie się sparować lub połączyć z omegą. A męskie omegi nie mogą pracować oraz muszą korzystać z oddzielnych, publicznych pokoi odpoczynku. To niesprawiedliwe. I oznaczanie do lat dziewięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku alfa wbijał swoje paznokcie w omegę i permanentnie ją oznaczał gdzieś na ciele, aby zademonstrować, że jest ‘zajęta’. Słyszałem, że ludzie mówią, że jak alfy które oznaczają swoje omegi tatuażami są lekkomyślne i groźne, powodując trwałe uszkodzenie, ale wolałbym tatuaż na całe życie niż brzydką bliznę od jakiś pazurów. Zgaduję, że ludzie bardziej akceptują wymianę biżuterii, kiedy chodzi do oznaczania. Chociaż to się dzieje zazwyczaj jedynie podczas ceremonii połączenia.

\- Od późnych lat dziewięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku do połowy lat pięćdziesiątych popularne było, aby alfa oznaczał swoją omegę poprzez noszenie kołnierza - powiedział Louis, przypominając sobie pewną informację, której nauczył się parę lat temu na lekcji historii. - To przestało być popularne w latach sześćdziesiątych. Potem na chwilę wróciło w latach osiemdziesiątych, ale był to bardziej modowy trend, następnie ponownie spadło i rzadko kiedy jest teraz widziane. Wielu ludzi obecnie ocenia omegę noszącą kołnierz. To prawie jak taboo. Tradycyjne oznaczanie, również jest tematem niemal zakazanym.

\- Masz na myśli, obsikiwanie? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis skinął głową. - Nie rozumiem tego - przyznał. - Mam na myśli, jeśli ludzie to lubią to w porządku. To nikogo nie rani, ale nie rozumiem jak omega może chcieć albo cieszyć się z tego, że jej alfa cały czas na nią sika.

\- To nie ma miejsca cały czas - powiedział mu Louis. - Zayn robi to Liamowi, kiedy ten ma gorączkę. Błaga o to i nie uspokaja się, póki Zayn nie zaznacza go swoim moczem.

\- Nie chcę w żaden sposób obrażać twoich przyjaciół - powiedział przepraszająco Harry. - Ale po prostu tego nie czaję.

\- To nie jest dla każdego - odpowiedział Louis. - Gdyby nie stan gorączki, Liamowi by się to nie podobało, ale jest coś takiego podczas tego czasu, co tą chęć rozpala. Liam ma gorączkę co trzy miesiące i za każdym razem prosi Zayna, aby go oznaczył. Wtedy pozostaje naznaczony do swojej następnej gorączki. Zapach moczu Zayna zostaje na nim. Nie jest to takie złe, Liam nie śmierdzi ani nic. Po prostu to coś co z daleka demonstruje innej alfie, że Liam jest zajętą omegą. Inna omega ani beta nie są w stanie tego stwierdzić, ale alfa tak. Szczerze, tak się przyzwyczaiłem do zapachu ich obydwu, że już nie czuję różnicy. Mają tak wymieszane zapachy, że dla mnie są jak jedna osoba.

\- Więc chce zostać oznaczony jedynie wtedy, kiedy ma gorączkę? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. - Dziwne - wymruczał. - Mam gorączkę co miesiąc od ostatnich czterech miesięcy i parę dodatkowych zanim zaczęły być regularne i nigdy nie chciałem, aby alfa oznaczył mnie swoim moczem.

\- Ludzie chcą różnych rzeczy. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - A ty prawdopodobnie nie dowiesz się czego pragniesz póki nie spędzisz gorączki z alfą. Gorączki i ruje wyglądają inaczej, kiedy z kimś je dzielisz.

\- Dzieliłeś kiedyś z kimś ruję? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nie. - Louis szybko pokręcił głową. - Nie mógłbym oczekiwać od omegi, że by to dla mnie zrobiła. Szczególnie nie będąc w związku, gdzie ja pomagam w jego gorączkach.

\- A co z seksem? - Odważył się zapytać brunet. - Czy ty… no wiesz?

\- Tak - przyznał Louis, zastanawiając się czy wyobraził sobie rozczarowanie na twarzy omegi. - Miałem szesnaście lat… i to po prostu się stało - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie byliśmy w związku. Nie czułem nic do niego, on nie czuł nic do mnie, ale obydwoje byliśmy singlami. Obydwoje prawiczkami i… po prostu to zrobiliśmy.

\- Jak to było? - Drążył Harry.

\- Nie było źle - odpowiedział Louis. - Ale i nie było dobrze.

\- Czy to był jedyny raz? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Jedyny raz z tym kolesiem - powiedział Louis. - Od tego czasu byłem z kilkoma innymi, ale… to nigdy nie było prawidłowe. Może dlatego, bo wszyscy byli betami. Po prostu nigdy nie chciałem zwyczajnego seksu z omegą. Zawsze myślałem, że jeśli będę uprawiał seks z omegą to będzie to specjalne. On będzie specjalny. Prawdziwy związek, wiesz. Nie, szybkie pieprzenie.

\- Ten omega będzie szczęściarzem - powiedział cicho Harry, a Louis poczuł falę oddziałania na chłopca. Chciał przytulić się do jego szyi i wąchać jego słodki zapach.

Razem zrobili obiad, rozmawiali podcza jedzenia, a potem pozmywali, nim wrócili do salonu, włączając kolejny film. W połowie jednak Harry zasnął. Ostrożnie, aby mu nie przeszkadzać, Louis uniósł omegę w swoich ramionach i zaniósł go do góry do jego sypialni. Położył go ostrożnie na łóżku, zabierając loki z jego czoła, nim przykrył go i opatulił.

Po zgaszeniu światła i zamknięciu drzwi, Louis udał się do pokoju dla gości, gdzie ściągnął swoje spodnie, uwolnił swojego kutasa i pociągnął za niego, dysząc desperacko. Jego myśli były skupione na zielonookiej omedze po drugiej stronie korytarza. Zamykając swoje oczy Louis wyobrażał sobie rozłożonego Harry’ego na łóżku przed nim, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, wydętymi oczami z pożądania i słodkim zapachem śluzu wylatującego z jego dziurki.

Przyspieszając swoje tempo, alfa zasłonił usta dłonią, kiedy jego nadgarstek wykonywał desperackie pchnięcia. Z obrazami nagiego i napalonego Harry’ego w swojej głowie, Louis w przeciągu chwili osiągnął orgazm. Kiedy jego sperma spływała pomiędzy jego palcami, wina osiadła w jego brzuchu, kiedy czuł się obrzydzony sobą.

\- Kurwa - przeklął. Rozważał zadzwonienie do Zayn i Liama, ale doszedł do wniosku, że para mogła spać. Decydując, że porozmawia z nimi rano, Louis próbował ułożyć się komfortowo na łóżku i znaleźć spokój, ale jego umysł był ciężki od winy i wstydu od masturbowania się podczas myślenia o piętnastoletnim Harrym Stylesie.


	7. Rozdział 7

Była sobota i po obudzeniu się, Harry wziął prysznic, ciesząc się ciepłą wodą spływającą po jego plecach, kiedy mył swoje włosy i używał żelu pod prysznic o zapachu czerwonego jabłka oraz granatu na swoje ciało. Wychodząc, owinął się małym ręcznikiem wokół swojej talii, materiał z ledwością sięgał mu do kolan i zanurzył swoje włosy do zlewu, wyciskając je trochę, nim ponownie się wyprostował. Schodząc na dół, znalazł swojego opiekuna w kuchni robiącego herbatę.

\- Dobry - przywitał się Harry.

\- Dobry - odpowiedział Louis, kiedy jego oczy przeskanowały niemal nagą omegę. - Herbaty?

\- Proszę. - Harry pochylił się nad kuchenną ladą, walcząc z tym żeby wyglądało to zmysłowo.

\- Chcesz też tosty? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział Harry.

Louis zmusił się od odwrócenia wzroku od młodej omegi. Chłopak był jedynie w ręczniku, a jego włosy wciąż były mokre, krople wody spływały po jego torsie. Widok sprawił, że Louis chciał złapać chłopaka za biodra, trzymać go przy ladzie i pożreć go. Samo przebywanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu było torturą.

Z przygotowaną herbatą i tostami usiedli razem do śniadania. Harry próbował zwrócić uwagę Louisa, kiedy szatyn walczył z tym, aby się na niego nie patrzeć. Oczywiście bez skutku i pieprzył wzrokiem omegę, kiedy ten jadł tosta i pił herbatę.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj, szczeniaku? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Och, umm, tak - odpowiedział Harry. - Miałem się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - zapewnił go Louis. - Tak długo jak wrócisz bezpieczny do domu na kolację. Sam też mam pewne plany więc… - zaciął się niezręcznie.

\- Dobrze, fajnie - odpowiedział Harry. - Więc, jakie masz plany?

\- Po prostu spotkam się z Zaynem i Liamem - powiedział mu Louis. - Pewnie spotkamy się gdzieś w centrum. A co z tobą?

-To samo - odpowiedział Harry. - Moglibyśmy pójść razem, jeśli chcesz - zaoferował. - Zazwyczaj jadę autobusem, ale jest dzisiaj wystarczająco miła pogoda - stwierdził, patrząc przez okno.

\- Pewnie - zgodził się Louis. - Będziesz gotowy za 20 minut?

~*~

Dwadzieścia minut później Louis i Harry szli ramię w ramię, kierując się w stronę centrum. Głównie szli w komfortowej ciszy, obydwoje niechętni, aby się rozdzielać, kiedy przyszła na to pora.

\- Do zobaczenia później, jak sądzę. - Harry wymusił uśmiech.

\- Tak, trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów, szczeniaku - drażnił się Louis, nim zmusił się do odejścia jako pierwszy.

Po oddzielnym spotkaniu się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i wędrowaniu, drogi Louisa i Harry’ego skrzyżowały się w porze lunchu. Właściwie to Niall zauważył Liama i Zayna, ciągnąc bruneta, nim zawołał, aby zyskać uwagę starszych, więc dwie grupy szły w swoim kierunku, aby się ze sobą spotkać i stali niezręcznie przez kilka sekund, nim Niall zaczął każdego przedstawiać.

\- To Louis, Zayn i Liam - zaczął Niall. - Harry oczywiście - wskazał na zielonooką omegę z długimi lokami. - To jest Amy i Heather - wskazał na dwie dziewczyny bety. - Alex - chłopak beta. - Robbie - wyglądający na zarozumiałego alfa. - A to jest Nathan - wskazał na kolejnego alfę po drugiej stronie Harry’ego, który obejmował talię omegi.

\- Cześć. - Nathan wyprostował się, kiedy uwaga skupiła się na nim, po przedstawieniu przez Nialla. - Jestem chłopakiem Harry’ego - stwierdził, a Harry spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na Louisa.

\- Miło was wszystkich poznać - powiedział Liam, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Gdzie idziecie? - Zapytał.

\- Mieliśmy iść na lunch - powiedział Niall. - Chcecie dołączyć?

\- Dobra - zgodził się Liam, a Louis wewnętrznie jęknął, ale nie robił zamieszania.

Więc dwie grupy siedziały razem w McDonaldzie, Louis bardzo ponury i cichy, kiedy był zmuszony do oglądania tego jak Nathan przebiega swoimi dłońmi po całym ciele Harry’ego.

Zayn, Alex i Heather zebrami zamówienia i zebrali pieniądze od swoich przyjaciół, kierując się do lady, aby złożyć zamówienie. Przyjacielska rozmowa była prowadzona między Amy, Niallem i Liamem. Harry siedział cicho obok swojego chłopaka i na przeciwko swojego opiekuna. Uwaga Nathana była skupiona na oznaczaniu swoją dłonią Harry’ego i rozmową z Robbiem.

\- Och, hej - Niall stuknął Harry’ego w ramię, aby zyskać jego uwagę. - Powinniśmy wziąć jakieś słomki i chusteczki.

Nim mógł wstać, Nathan przyciągnął Harry’ego do pocałunku, używając sporej ilości języka i klepiąc omegę po tyłku, gdy odchodził.

\- Co za słodki tyłek - powiedział Nathan do Robbie’go, który się uśmiechnął. Amy przewróciła oczami na ten komentarz, Liam niekomfortowo się uniósł, a Louis zacisnął swoje pięści pod stołem. - Założę się, że będzie taki śliski. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby dowiedzieć się jak mokry jest. Będę go knotował w każdej chwili - stwierdził pewnie. - Może nawet oznaczę sukę swoim moczem - zaśmiał się.

Warcząc, Louis wyskoczył do przodu i złapał Nathana za kołnierz. Jego oczy pociemniały od złości, kiedy obnażył swoje zęby, aby ostrzec młodszego alfę.

\- Nie mów o Harrym w taki sposób - warknął do niego Louis.

\- Lou, jest dobrze. - Liam położył uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu swojego przyjaciela i ostrożnie odsunął go od Nathana. - Uspokój się, tak?

Alfa cały czas wpatrywał się w chłopaka Harry’ego, prawie go wyzywając, ale zrelaksował się i przywdział uśmiech na swoją twarz, kiedy Niall i Harry wrócili z słomkami, chusteczkami, solą i saszetkami z ketchupem. To było oczywiste, że w powietrzu występowało pewne napięcie, ale Niall postanowił je zignorować i zachęcił każdego do świeżej rozmowy, kiedy czekali aż reszta przyjdzie z ich posiłkami.

Po wspólnym posiłku, dwie grupy ponownie się rozeszły, Louis skarżył się Liamowi i Zaynowi na chłopaka Harry’ego.

\- Małe, kurewskie gówno - syknął Louis. - Powinienem wyrwać mu knota i wepchnąć mu go do gardła.

\- Kolego, uspokój się. - Zayn próbował go ogarnąć. - To piętnastoletni alfa, jest kutasem, który mówi głupie rzeczy. Nie daj się temu ponieść.

\- Ten gościu nie ma żadnego prawa, aby mówić o Harrym w taki sposób - stwierdził Louis. - Nie zasługuje na Harry’ego. Harry może znaleźć kogoś lepszego, nie powinien być z takim debilem. Powinien… - zaciął się.

\- Wybacz, kolego, ale Harry nie jest twoim omegą - wskazał Zayn. - To naprawdę nie twoja sprawa z kim się umawia.

Louis pozostał zdenerwowany i z pewnością to uczucie będzie mu towarzyszyło aż do popołudnia.

~*~

Przyjeżdżając do domu Stylesów, Louis użył klucza, który dała mu mama Harry’ego i wszedł do środka. Powiesił swoją kurtkę, ściągnął trampki i poszedł do salonu, gdzie znalazł Harry’ego i jego chłopaka obściskujących się na kanapie.

\- Louis - jęknął Harry, szybko odpychając Nathana i łapiąc za swoją koszulkę, aby ją założyć.

\- Co myślicie, że robicie? - Zapytał szatyn. Jedynie tego ranka, omega paradował przed nim w samym ręczniku, drażniąc się z nim swoją niemal nagą formą, a teraz próbował założyć swoją koszulkę, gdy został złapany na całowaniu z kimś innym.

\- My tylko… - zaczął Harry, nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Wyluzuj, człowieku - mruknął Nathan. - Harry nie jest dzieckiem. Może robić co chce. A zaufaj mi, chciał. Nie ma mnie dość, prawda? - Objął bruneta ramieniem w talii i przejechał językiem po jego szyi.

\- Nie teraz - powiedział Harry, odsuwając się od dotyku, a Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale posłał Nathanowi wyraz triumfu.

\- Pora iść, kolego - powiedział Louis do Nathana.

\- To nie jest twój dom - kłócił się Nathan. - Nie możesz mnie wykopać.

\- Patrz - powiedział Louis, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię i wyprowadzając go przed dom. - Trzymaj się, kurwa, z dala - warknął do niego szatyn, kiedy go wypchnął i zamknął mu drzwi przed twarzą. Biorąc wdech, Louis wrócił do salonu i skrzyżował swoje ramiona na klatce piersiowej, kiedy podszedł do Harry’ego. - Chcesz mi wytłumaczyć co to do cholery było?

\- Louis - westchnął Harry. - On jest moim chłopakiem… całowaliśmy się… tak pary robią.

\- A odkąd to masz pieprzonego chłopaka? - Zapytał Louis, zakopując paznokcie w swojej skórze, chcąc upuścić nieco złości. - Szczególnie tak gównianego jak on.

\- To niesprawiedliwe, ledwo go znasz - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Wystarczająco, aby wiedzieć, że nie jest dla ciebie dobry - stwierdził Louis. - Mały napaleniec. Sposób w jaki o tobie mówił do tego Robbie’go. Odrażające. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, szczeniaku.

\- Cokolwiek - jęknął Harry. - To nie tak, że jesteśmy czymś poważnym. Nie planuję się z nim połączyć ani sparować. Po prostu… dobrze się bawimy.

\- Tak, a ja jestem przekonany jakiego typu zabawy go interesują - stwierdził Louis. - I nie ma szansy, że mu na to pozwolę.

\- To naprawdę nie zależy od ciebie, Louis - odpowiedział Harry. - To moje ciało. To ode mnie zależy komu… z kim to zrobię - wymamrotał niezręcznie ostatnią część.

\- Nie chcę go już widzieć - powiedział Louis. - Nigdy więcej, wyraziłem się jasno?

\- Jak cholera. - Harry wstał i stanął twarzą do zazdrosnego alfy. - To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego, Louis. Nie widzieliśmy się od miesięcy. Nie możesz nagle wchodzić do mojego życia i mówić mi, że nie mogę się już widywać ze swoim chłopakiem. Nie jesteś moim rodzicem ani… nie jesteś moją alfą. - Louis warknął, a Harry zrobił krok w tył. - Nie jesteś moim alfą, Louis - odpowiedział delikatnie.

\- Nie, nie jestem - powiedział Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Cisza była niezręczna, Louis wciąż wyglądał na lekko złego, a Harry nie wiedział jak sobie poradzić z tą sytuacją.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz chłopaka - ton Louisa był niemal oskarżający.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo cię to obchodzi? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis odwrócił swoją twarz, odmawiając kontaktu wzrokowego. - Louis? - Brunet zrobił krok do przodu, naruszając przestrzeń osobistą alfy. - Dlaczego się troszczysz? - Omega wyciągnął swoje zdjęcia, kładąc je na ramionach Louisa, nim sięgnął opuszkami palców za żuchwę mężczyzny. - Powiedz coś - błagał Harry, pozwalając swojemu kciukowi powędrować wzdłuż dolnej wargi szatyna. - Proszę.

\- Idź wziąć prysznic - powiedział Louis. - Śmierdzisz tym cholernym alfą.

\- Pieprz się - przeklął Harry, popychając Louisa w klatkę piersiową, urażony słowami swojego opiekuna. - Nie możesz stać tutaj i mówić mi, że powinienem zerwać ze swoim chłopakiem i że zasługuję na o wiele więcej, a potem mówisz do mnie w taki sposób. Myślałem, że jesteś lepszą alfą, Louis. A ja definitywnie nie należę do omeg, którymi można pomiatać. Nie możesz mnie traktować jakbym był twoją własnością i oczekiwać, że będę robił rzeczy po twojemu. Pamiętaj, to moje ciało - powiedział. - To ja decyduję kto może mnie dotknąć.

\- Czy ten Nathan naprawdę jest tym kogo chcesz? - Prychnął Louis na myśl o chłopaku.

\- Może - odpowiedział Harry, a Louis prychnął i pokręcił głową. - Może nie - stwierdził Harry. - Może… - wyszeptał, nim pochylił się i pocałował szatyna.

To było bardzo krótkie i nie mogli później spojrzeć sobie w oczy, żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Harry pobiegł ukryć się w swojej sypialni, a Louis opadł na sofę, czując się tak samo winnym jak noc wcześniej, kiedy walił sobie konia, myśląc o młodej omedze.

~*~

W swoim pokoju Harry zadzwonił do Nialla i powiedział co mu się stało.

\- Cholera, pocałowałeś go? - Niall brzmiał na zszokowanego. - Oddał pocałunek?

\- Nie wiem, to był szybki buziak - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale… sądzę, że tak.

\- A teraz co? - Zapytał Niall. - Ukrywasz się w swoim pokoju?

\- Dokładnie - westchnął Harry. - Uch, kiedy moje życie stało się tak dramatyczne, Niall?

\- W dniu, kiedy poznałeś Louisa i miałeś swoją pierwszą gorączkę - poinformował go Niall, brzmiąc na rozbawionego. - Powinieneś zejść na dół i z nim porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić kilka kwestii.

\- Co mam niby powiedzieć? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Niall. - Po prostu powiedz mu, że musicie porozmawiać. On jest starszy, powinien wiedzieć co powiedzieć. Nie możesz po prostu siedzieć w swoim pokoju przez resztę weekendu.

\- Zgaduję, że nie. - Harry ponownie westchnął, kiedy podszedł do okna i zerknął na zewnątrz. - Co ja właśnie zrobiłem Nathanowi. Zdradziłem go. Czuję się tak fatalnie.

\- Nie bądź dla siebie taki ostry, kolego - uspokoił go Niall. - Twój związek z Nathanem nie jest poważny. I spójrz, będę z tobą szczery, Haz. Sądzę, że Louis byłby lepszym chłopakiem niż Nathan. Wiem, że z Nathanem można się pośmiać, ale nie jest najmilszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Pewnie, nie jest najgorszy - dodał. - Ale nie jest typem osoby, do której bym się zgłosił, gdybym potrzebował pomocy albo gdybym chciał po prostu z kimś porozmawiać. Nawet nie uważam go za przyjaciela. Nie powierzyłbym mu sekretu ani nie polegałbym na nim, aby dotrzymał tajemnicę ani nie powierzył żadnej poważnej rzeczy, której wymaga się od przyjaciela czy chłopaka, ale Louis jest dobry. Myślę, że powinieneś pójść po to.

\- Może - wymamrotał Harry. - Spójrz, zadzwonię do ciebie później, dam ci znać co się stało albo jeśli pójdzie masakrycznie i zrobię z siebie totalnego głupka to przyjdę i zostanę u ciebie.

~*~

Na dole Louis był na linii z Zaynem i Liamem, mówiąc im o szybkim pocałunku.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, kto pocałował kogo? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- On pocałował mnie - potwierdził Louis. - A potem pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Jestem idiotą, nie powinien pozwolić, aby to się wydarzyło.

\- Lou, kolego, lubisz go, a on lubi ciebie - stwierdził Liam. - Jest słodkim dzieciakiem, bardzo go lubię. Nie masz się czego wstydzić, że ci się podoba. A jego rodzice naprawdę ci ufają. Pewnie byliby zachwyceni, gdybyście zostali parą.

\- Jego rodzice nigdy nie pozwoliliby mi się do niego zbliżyć, gdyby wiedzieli co się wyprawia - stwierdził Louis. - Pewnie, ufają mi, ale nie myśleliby o mnie tak dobrze, gdyby widzieli moje myśli o ich jedynym synu. Który ma piętnaście lat, na litość boską.

\- Przestań używać różnicy wieku jako wymówki - powiedział Zayn. - Trzy lata to nic wielkiego. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś miał czterdzieści lat, a on pięć. Daj spokój. I przestań nas zadręczać swoimi dramami, kiedy możesz ten czas spędzić z Harrym.

\- Kochanie - skarcił go Liam. - Nie zanudzasz nas, Lou. Zawsze jesteśmy tu dla ciebie, ale powinieneś porozmawiać z Harrym. Pewnie siedzi tam, czując zażenowanie i niepewność. Musisz mu dać przynajmniej znać, że nie jesteś na niego zły i że nie zrobił niczego złego.

\- Zgaduję, że powinienem sprawdzić co u niego - zgodził się Louis. - I powinienem przeprosić.

\- Cokolwiek, kolego. Wyprostuj to - powiedział mu Zayn. - Teraz będziemy uprawiać seks, więc nie dzwoń do nas ponownie, chyba że chcesz słyszeć akcję.

\- Nie dzięki, załapałem się na pokaz o jeden raz za dużo. - Louis przewrócił oczami. - Do później - rozłączył się i zdeterminowany ruszył na górę. - Szczeniaku? - Zapytał Louis, pukając do drzwi. - Mogę wejść? Naprawdę przepraszam za to co się stało.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a Harry rzucił się na szyję Louisa, ponownie go całując. Początkowo Louis był zaskoczony, ale kiedy do jego mózgu dotarło to co się dzieje, odsunął omegę.

\- Harry - pokręcił przepraszająco głową. - Nie możemy - powiedział mu.

Wracając do swojego pokoju, Harry zatrzasnął drzwi. Louis był przekonany, że mógł usłyszeć szloch chłopaka, a to sprawiało, że bolało go serce. Alfa wewnątrz niego chciał przytulić omegę, przejechać nosem po jego szyi i zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale Louis zignorował swój instynkt i zamknął się w pokoju dla gości. Jeśli kilka łez spłynęło po jego twarzy to nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć.


	8. Rozdział 8

Nieuchronnie nastał niedzielny poranek i zarówno Louis jak i Harry wyszli ze swoich oddzielnych pokoi. Żaden z nich nie jadł od czasu ich lunch w McDonaldzie, więc śniadanie było bardzo potrzebne. Było niezręcznie dzielić przestrzeń w kuchni, kiedy Louis smażył jajka i bekon oraz robił tosty, ale ich głód wygrał nad dumą i zażenowaniem.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam za wczoraj, Harry - przeprosił Louis, kiedy dodał ketchupu do swojego śniadania, kiedy brunet rozsmarowywał brązowy sos. - Nie powinienem się tak zachowywać ani wyrażać się do ciebie bez szacunku. Ani nie powinienem pozwolić, aby ten pocałunek się wydarzył.

\- Naprawdę cię lubię, Louis - powiedział cicho Harry, a Louis włożył połowę tosta do swojej buzi, aby powstrzymać się od natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. - Kiedykolwiek jestem w gorączce, zawsze wołam ciebie - przyznał.

Prawie krztusząc się swoim tostem, Louis sięgnął po szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Harry w jego łóżku, nagi i spocony, śluz wypływający z jego ud i moczący pościel, kiedy dyszał jego imię.

\- Co z twoim chłopakiem? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy skończył swoje jedzenie i wstał odkładając pusty talerz do kuchennego zlewu.

\- On nie jest tobą. - Harry stanął przed alfą, przyciskając swoje ciało do niego i ściskając jego koszulkę. - Chcę ciebie - stwierdził. Omega złożył pocałunek pod uchem starszego chłopaka, a potem wzdłuż jego szczęki, nim przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Alfa nie poruszył, ale też go nie odepchnął. - Proszę, Lou. - Harry wyszeptał desperacko jego imię.

\- Kurwa, Haz - tchnął Louis. - Nie mogę… nie możemy… jesteś za młody.

\- Dobra. - Harry przełknął, oczy szczypały go od odrzucenia, zrobił krok w tył. - Zgaduję, że pójdę się spotkać ze swoim chłopakiem - stwierdził.

\- Kurwa, nie waż się - warknął Louis. - Nie chcę aby cię dotykał.

\- To dlaczego ty mnie nie dotkniesz? - Wyzwał go Harry.

\- Nie mogę, szczeniaku - westchnął Louis.

\- W takim razie pójdę do kogoś kto może - zagroził Harry, wychodząc z kuchni.

Idąc za nim Louis złapał nadgarstek młodszego chłopaka i odwrócił go. Spojrzał na jego twarz, tworząc kontakt wzrokowy z tymi pięknymi, zielonymi irysami i nachylił się do grzesznych ust omegi. Pocałunek nie był krótki ani nie smakował czule tak jak wczoraj. Pocałunek był desperacki, kiedy szli do salonu i opadli na sofę, Louis na Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś mój - warknął obrończo Louis. - Moja omega.

\- Tak, tak - zgodził się Harry, kiedy wysunął swoje biodra do przodu. - Alfa - zaskomlał.

Louis zanurzył swoje zęby w szyi Harry’ego, oznaczając chłopaka. Potem, wcześniej niż oczekiwał, usłyszeli dźwięki otwieranych drzwi, który oznaczał, że rodzice Harry’ego wrócili. Para szybko się rozdzieliła i włączyli telewizor, próbując wyglądać niewinnie.

~*~

Przez następne kilka dni Louis ignorował liczne wiadomości i połączenia od Harry’ego. Tak się wstydził swojego zachowania. Całowanie Harry’ego było takie dobre, tak prawidłowe, ale jednocześnie takie złe. Powrót rodziców bruneta mu o tym przypomniał. Zaufali mu, aby zajął się ich synem przez weekend, a nie żeby całował go bez tchu na rodzinnej kanapie. Nie przyznał się swoim przyjaciołom do tego co się wydarzyło. Nie powiedział nikomu.

Ale nadszedł czwartek, Zayn i Liam znajdowali się w jego sypialni i próbowali wybadać sytuację, twierdząc że na pewno coś się stało. Wydawało się, że Harry powiedział Niallowi i blondyn jakoś utrzymywał kontakt z tą dwójką.

\- Nie możesz po prostu ignorować Harry’ego - powiedział Zayn z swojego miejsca przy oknie. - Ta sytuacja tak sama nie odejdzie. Zacząłeś to, więc jesteś odpowiedzialny, aby to zakończyć, nawet jeśli to oznacza złamanie serca temu dzieciakowi.

\- Nie chcę go zranić - powiedział Louis.

\- Wiemy to - współczuł mu Liam, ze swojego miejsca na łóżku Louisa, gdzie siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, jego przyjaciel za to siedział przy zagłówku z nogami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej. - Ale, no dalej, całowałeś się z nim i od tego czasu go ignorujesz. Za każdym razem, gdy ignorujesz połączenie lub wiadomość, zadajesz mu ból. To naprawdę gówniany sposób. Niall powiedział, że Harry cały czas płacze.

\- Tak, a jego chłopak zobaczył ten znak, który zostawiłeś na jego szyi i go rzucił - wyznał Zayn.

-Robiąc to w publiczny sposób - powiedział Liam. - Podczas lunchu na szkolnej stołówce. Najwidoczniej Nathan nazwał go dziwką i tego typu słowami przed wszystkimi, więc teraz Harry ma reputację męskiej dziwki i połowa szkoły krzywo na niego patrzy, a druga połowa myśli, że ma z nim szansę.

\- Wiele alf się do niego przystawia - dodał Zayn. - Podchodzą do niego na korytarzach, chodzą za nim do domu…

Louis warknął.

\- Wyluzuj - powiedział Liam. - Jest z nim dobrze. Nie został zraniony. Niall zachowuje się jak jego osobisty ochroniarz.

\- Jednak to był ciężki tydzień dla Harry’ego - wyznał Zayn. - A to, że go ignorujesz nie pomaga. Jest nazywany zdrajcą i dziwką każdego dnia. A gdy ty go ignorujesz, sprawiasz, że czuje się przez ciebie wykorzystany i jakby nic dla ciebie nie znaczył. Wtedy czuje się jak dziwka. A gdy każdy w szkole go tak nazywa zacznie w to wierzyć. Następnie zaakceptuje uwagę od każdej alfy, która spojrzy w jego stronę i rzuci się w wir, jakby nic nie znaczył.

\- On ma znaczenie - stwierdził Louis, nienawidząc tego jak Harry musi cierpieć w szkole. - Tak bardzo się o niego troszczę.

\- Wiemy to. - Liam skinął głową.

\- Ale Harry nie wie - wskazał Zayn. - Spójrz, Lou, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Rozumiemy twój punkt widzenia i wiemy, że nie jesteś złym facetem, ale to jak radzisz sobie z tą sytuacją, dla większości ludzi jesteś kutasem. I mówię to z miłością - dodał.

\- Nie mogę z nim być - powiedział Louis, kręcąc głową. - Nie mogę być jego chłopakiem. Chcę, naprawdę chcę, ale jest za młody. To nie jest odpowiednie.

\- To w porządku - powiedział mu Liam. - Nie musisz być w romantycznym związku z Harrym, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Tylko dlatego, że się całowaliście nie oznacza, że musisz być jego chłopakiem. Nawet nie musisz być jego przyjacielem, ale zachowaj się jak dorosły i zadzwoń  
do niego i daj mi bliskość. Obydwoje tego potrzebujecie.

\- To opinia Liama - stwierdził Zayn, oczywiście nie zgadzając się ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Dobrze, a jaka jest twoja? - Zapytał Louis, szykując się na kolejną dawkę ciężkiej miłości od Zayna.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś przestać walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami i pozwolić sobie na bycie szczęśliwym - odpowiedział Zayn.

~*~

Później tego wieczora, Louis w końcu znalazł odwagę do zadzwonienia do Harry’ego. Omega odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Louis? - Zapytał z nadzieją, a alfa mógł usłyszeć w tonie młodszego chłopaka, że ten płakał.

\- Cześć, szczeniaku - przywitał się delikatnie Louis.

\- Ignorowałeś mnie - oskarżył go brunet.

\- Tak. - Louis nie widział sensu w zaprzeczaniu oczywistego. - Przepraszam za to.

\- Kutas - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis. - Wiem, że nie poradziłem sobie z tym za dobrze - słyszał jak Harry prychnął. - Przepraszam za to, że masz problemy w szkole. Nie zasługujesz na nic z tego, Harry. Jesteś słodkim gościem i dobrą omegą. Te dzieciaki nie mają prawa cię tak przezywać.

\- Może mają rację - zasugerował nędznie Harry. - Może jestem dziwką.

\- Hej, to nieprawda - powiedział mu stanowczo Louis. - Absolutnie nie. Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, szczeniaku.

\- Zdradziłem z tobą swojego chłopaka - wskazał Harry, śmiejąc się pusto. - Cóż, byłego chłopaka - poprawił się. - I pozwoliłem ci zostawić sobie malinkę na szyi. Brzmi dość dziwkarsko jak dla mnie.

\- Mylisz się - odpowiedział stanowczo Louis. - I jest ci lepiej bez Nathana. Nie zasługiwał na ciebie.

\- Może - westchnął Harry. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że to ja go zdradziłem.

\- Zdarzyło się, tyle - powiedział Louis. - Czasami nawet najlepsi ludzie z dobrymi intencjami robią złe rzeczy. Nie każ się za to, dobrze. Nie jest tego wart.

\- Cokolwiek - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Spójrz, jest już trochę późno - powiedział Louis. - Ale naprawdę chciałbym prawidłowo porozmawiać. Mogę cię zabrać na kawę jutro? Odbiorę cię ze szkoły.

\- Umm, tak sądzę- odpowiedział Harry.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Louis, czując ulgę, gdy brunet się zgodził. - Porozmawiamy wtedy, tak?

\- W porządku - zgodził się Harry.

\- Okej - powiedział Louis. - Odpocznij szczeniaku. Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Pa - odpowiedział Harry. Ich dwójka została na linii, słuchając nawzajem swojego oddechu, nim w końcu zakończyli połączenie.

~*~

Tak jak obiecano, Louis spotkał się z Harrym po szkole i zabrał go na kawę, próbując utrzymać platoniczną atmosferę. Jego intencje mogłyby działać lepiej, gdyby nie objął Harry’ego swoim ramieniem podczas stania w kolejce, kiedy inny alfa wpatrywał się w chłopaka.

\- Więc, jak było w szkole? - Zapytał czule Louis, kiedy usiedli razem.

\- Trochę chujowo - przyznał Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - To był naprawdę gówniany tydzień.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Louis. - Nie miałem żadnego prawa, aby to tobie zrobić - sięgnął palcami do prawie wyblakłego znaku na szyi Harry’ego. - Gdybym tylko trzymał swoje ręce przy sobie, twój chłopak, by z tobą nie zerwał, a dzieciaki w szkole nie nazywałyby cię dziwką.

\- To nie tak, że tego nie chciałem, Lou - wyznał Harry. - To ja cię pocałowałem jako pierwszy, mimo że miałem chłopaka. Szkoła nie była zabawna w tym tygodniu, ale miałem w tym swoją część - położył palec na znaku od Louisa. - I nie żałuję… nawet jeśli ty tak - dodał ostatnią część cicho.

\- Nie żałuję - powiedział mu delikatnie Louis. - To prawdopodobnie nie powinno się stać - kontynuował. - I nienawidzę tego gówna, które przechodzisz w szkole, ale… nie żałuję pocałowania ciebie. Chociaż to nie może się powtórzyć.

Harry’emu nie podobało się to co usłyszał, tak samo jak Louis nie lubił tego mówić. Mały jęk wydostał się z warg omegi, a Louis musiał walczyć z chęcią sięgnięcia i uspokojenia go. Nie mógł jednak wysyłać brunetowi sprzecznych sygnałów.

\- Więc, co się stanie teraz? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nic - odpowiedział cicho Louis. - Skończymy naszą kawę, a potem zabiorę cię do domu.

\- I tyle? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis kiwnął głową. - Nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę?

\- Tak będzie łatwiej dla nas obydwu - stwierdził szatyn. - I już rozmawiałem z twoimi rodzicami. Powiedziałem już im, że nie będę mógł się tobą zajmować.

\- Ale… ale… - Harry szukał czegoś, czegokolwiek. - Możemy chociaż wciąż być przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Harry - powiedział smutno Louis. - Nigdy nie byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Zawsze chciałem z tobą czegoś więcej, ale nie mogę cię mieć. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, jesteś za młody, szczeniaku.

\- Może… może za kilka lat - zasugerował Harry z nadzieję. - Kiedy będę starszy, moglibyśmy… no wiesz?

\- Nie mogę oczekiwać, abyś się dla mnie poświęcił - powiedział Louis. - To nie jest sprawiedliwe dla żadnego z nas. Jeśli usiądziemy czekając na siebie, możemy przegapić inne okazje.

\- Nie chcę innych okazji - poskarżył się Harry. - Chcę ciebie.

\- Harry, proszę, nie utrudniaj tego - błagał Louis.

\- Więc tak jest, co… zrywasz ze mną? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy razem, Harry - wskazał Louis, a brunet przewrócił oczami. - Ale, tak, jeśli wolisz tak o tym myśleć to… to jest nasze zerwanie.

\- Świetnie - powiedział sarkastycznie Harry. - Zostałem rzucony dwa razy w ciągu tygodnia. Hura, ja.

\- Przepraszam, że tak to musi wyglądać. - Louis wziął dłoń omegi w swoją, pozwalając sobie na trochę kontaktu. - Ale tak jest najlepiej. Rzeczy w szkole staną się łatwiejsze. Daj temu tydzień i będą nowe plotki, a dzieciaki zapomną o twoim dramacie. Może nawet wrócisz do Nathana. Albo znajdziesz innego alfę. Jakiegoś w twoim wieku, który będzie się o ciebie troszczył i traktował cię prawidłowo. Może Niall zaprezentuje się jako alfa i spikniecie się ze sobą.

\- Ohyda - zaśmiał się Harry. - Ni jest jak brat. To byłoby zbyt dziwne.

\- Dobra, może nie Niall - powiedział Louis. - Ale wciąż, taka omega jak ty może wybierać wśród alf.

\- Tylko nie tego, którego chcę - westchnął Harry, ściskając dłoń Louisa, ciesząc się tym dotykiem.

\- Daj temu kilka tygodni i zapomnisz o mnie - stwierdził Louis. - A za kilka lat pomyślisz ‘hej, jak nazywał się ten alfa, który się mną zajmował… Lewis Thomson jakoś tak? Nie jestem ważną częścią twojego życia, nie w kwestii długoterminowej, ale naprawdę mi schlebia ten epizod.

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz? - Zapytał Harry. - Nie ma mowy, że o tobie zapomnę.

\- No dalej. - Louis ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego nim się odsunął. - Powinienem zabrać cię do domu.

~*~

Szli ścieżką przy domie Stylesów razem. Stojąc na ganku, stanęli twarzą w twarz, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Czy to naprawdę pożegnanie? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Musi być - powiedział Louis, zabierając włosy z twarzy Harry’ego i zaciągając mu je za ucho.

\- Mogę cię przynajmniej przytulić na do widzenia? - zastanawiał się Harry.

\- Chodź tu. - Louis przyciągnął go i trzymał blisko, wdychając zapach omegi, próbując go zapamiętać. - Żegnaj, Harry Stylesie - złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.

\- Żegnaj Lewisie Thomsonie - drażnił się Harry, zostawiając buziaka na policzku Louisa.

Z ostatnim uśmiechem oraz czułym spojrzeniem, Louis odwrócił się i udał do domu, nigdy nie zamierzając widzieć ani rozmawiać z chłopakiem.

~*~

W sobotę rano Louis zadzwonił do Harry’ego i zaprosił go na lunch.


	9. Rozdział 9

W ciągu następnych tygodni Louis i Harry spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Codziennie pisali ze sobą, rozmawiali przez telefon przez większość wieczorów, nim poszli spać i regularnie spotykali się na kawę albo chodzili do tanich restauracji lub cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem na spacerze. Jedyny czas, kiedy się nie widzieli to ruja Louisa na końcu miesiąca i gorączka Harry’ego na początku następnego. To tak, jakby ich ‘zerwanie’ nigdy nie miało miejsca. Żaden z nich nie wspomniał faktu, że zgodzili się już nie widywać i pożegnali się ze sobą. Po prostu zachowywali się tak, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

Dla Harry’ego wyglądało to tak, jakby się umawiali. Wiedział, że nie byli oficjalnie razem i nie całowali się, ale Louis często obejmował go ramieniem i ich palce zawsze znalazły drogę do siebie, aby trzymać się za rękę. Nawet nazwał Louisa swoim chłopakiem i alfą, kiedy rozmawiał o nim z Niallem. Z całą powagą, powinien porozmawiać z Louisem i ustalić kim są, ale nie chciał ryzykować, gdyż szatyn mógł uznać ponownie, że nie powinni się widzieć i potencjalnie, by się tego trzymał.

W jeden weekend nawet Niall spotkał się z Harrym i Louisem. Chodzili trochę po mieście, Louis kupił nową parę tenisówek, na którą odkładał, a Harry i Niall kupili parę rzeczy, których potrzebowali do szkoły. W porze lunchu poszli do McDonalda, ale gdy zauważyli wewnątrz Nathana ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Harry poprosił, aby poszli gdzieś indziej. Jako, że o tej godzinie większość miejsc jest zajętych, skończyli w domu Louisa, wrzucając kilka pizz do piekarnika i grając na xboxie w jego sypialni.

Właściwie to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry był w domu Louisa i od razu poczuł się jak w domu w sypialni szatyna, zakładając bluzę oraz beanie i kuląc się pod kołdrą. Louis za to usiadł na podłodze w nogach łóżka, a Niall opadł na stary, pluszowy fotel.

\- Swoją drogą, sądzę że jesteście naprawdę słodcy razem - skomentował Niall, kiedy Harry był w łazience.

\- Umm, dzięki. - Louis nie wiedział jak inaczej odpowiedzieć, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry wrócił i pochylił się do kontaktu z młodszym chłopakiem, kiedy omega zaczął masować jego ramiona.

W kolejny weekend, Louis zabrał Harry’ego na wieczór oglądania DVD i grania u Liama. To było prawie jak podwójna randka z Liamem i Zaynem.

\- Lou, pomóż mi w kuchni, kolego - zawołał Zayn.

Zostawiając dwie omegi same, Louis dołączył do Zayna w kuchni i pomógł mu wypełnić miski przekąskami oraz napełnić napoje.

\- Często się spotykasz z Harrym - zaobserwował Zayn.

\- Nie tak często - zaprzeczył Louis.

\- Ostatnio spędzasz z nim więcej czasu niż z nami - powiedział Zayn.

\- Więc, to niczego nie oznacza. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - I zabrałem go tutaj tylko dlatego, aby nie czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu.

\- Nigdy nie sprawiamy, że czujesz się jak piąte koło, kutasie - stwierdził Zayn. - Co się dzieje między waszą dwójką?

\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi - stwierdził Louis.

\- Racja, przyjaciółmi - prychnął Zayn.

\- Tak, jest - powiedział Louis. - Nic się nie dzieje. 

\- Dlaczego nie? Widać, że jesteście sobą zainteresowani - powiedział Zayn. - Nie widzę dlaczego nie możesz po prostu przyznać, że jesteście parą.

\- Ponieważ nie jesteśmy parą - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Nadal to sobie wmawiaj. - Zayn klepnął go po plecach, nim wziął napoje i wrócił do salonu, zostawiając Louisa z miską popcornu i chipsów.

~*~

W piątek Louis zabrał Harry’ego do kina. Dzielili colę, używając tej samej słomki i jedząc wspólnie popcorn. Film, który wybrali nie był typowym horrorem, ale wciąż zawierał parę strasznych scen, które sprawiały, że widzowie podskakiwali. Przy jednej z takich scen tą osobą był Harry, omega wtulił się w Louisa i schował twarz w jego szyi. Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale uznał reakcję Harry’ego za uroczą i spędził więcej czasu patrząc na młodszego chłopaka, niż na film.

Kiedy tego wieczora szli do domu, stali bliżej niż zawsze, ramię Louisa znajdowało się na talii omegi. Rozmawiali trochę o filmie, Louis drażnił się z omegą, na temat tego, że się bał, a Harry stwierdził, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć przez najbliższy tydzień. Louis odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się z deklaracji Harry’ego. Chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale frontowe drzwi zostały otworzone przez pana Stylesa proszącego ich, aby weszli do środka.

Kiedy Louis usiadł na sofie z Anne, Des wysłał Harry’ego do swojego pokoju. Harry zerknął na Louisa, a ten po prostu skinął głową, sygnalizując, aby zrobił to co mu powiedziano.

\- Ty i Harry - powiedziała delikatnie Anne. - Ostatnio spędzacie sporo czasu razem.

\- Tak, to prawda - odpowiedział Louis, próbując utrzymać swój ton zwyczajnym, chociaż mógł poczuć jak pocą mu się dłonie.

\- Co dokładnie wasza dwójka razem robi? - Wtrącił się Des.

\- Cóż, dzisiaj oglądaliśmy film. - Louis z nonszalancją wzruszył ramionami. - Poszedłbym z moimi innymi kolegami, ale oni nie przepadają za takiego typu filmami. Jednak Harry się zgodził. Zaprosiliśmy Nialla, ale jest uziemiony, więc… - przerwał.

\- Więc, wasza dwójka często wychodzi na filmy? - Chciał wiedzieć Des.

\- Nie, dzisiaj był pierwszy raz - odpowiedział Louis. - Czy Harry nie powiedział wam gdzie idzie?

\- Powiedział, że idzie obejrzeć film - odpowiedziała Anne. - Sądziliśmy, że idzie ze swoim chłopakiem, Nathanem.

\- Umm, nie, nie, dzisiaj żadnego Nathana - powiedział niezręcznie Louis. Zastanawiał się dlaczego Harry nie powiedział swoim rodzicom o zerwaniu z Nathanem, ale uważał, że nie do niego należy wyjawienie prawdy. - Ale jestem przekonany, że byli wiele razy wcześniej w kinie - zaśmiał się.

\- Gdzie jeszcze chodzicie razem z Harrym? - Zapytał Des.

\- Zazwyczaj raz w tygodniu wychodzimy na kawę - odpowiedział Louis, udając spokojnego i zwyczajnego, kiedy wewnętrznie wariował i zastanawiał się czy do końca wieczoru znajdzie się na liście potencjalnych gwałcicieli. - Czasami bierzemy coś do jedzenie albo po prostu chodzimy. Graliśmy z Niallem na xboxie kilka tygodni temu i mieliśmy dzień oglądania DVD z moim przyjaciółmi. - Louis wskazał okazje, gdzie nie byli sami. - Normalne rzeczy, naprawdę.

Rodzice Harry’ego patrzyli na siebie, w ciszy komunikując się za pomocą wzroku. Louis nie miał pojęcia o czym myśleli.

\- Racja, cóż, chyba powinniście trochę mniej czasu spędzać razem - poradził Des. - Mój syn nie powinien opuszczać nauki.

\- Nie robi tego - bronił go Louis. - Przynosi pracę domowe za każdym razem, gdy idziemy na kawę. Zawsze mu pomagam z angielskim i historią. Nie jestem za bardzo pomocny przy matematyce, ale ma od tego Nialla.

\- Cóż, Harry powinien więcej czasu spędzać ze swoją rodziną - powiedziała delikatnie Anne. - I swoimi innymi przyjaciółmi. Takimi w swoim wieku - wyjaśniła.

\- Jeśli tak czujecie - odpowiedział Louis, pracując nad tym, aby jego ton brzmiał neutralnie. - Cóż, miło było was widzieć - skłamał. - Lepiej będę się już zbierał.

Ledwo co wyszedł, a Harry już do niego dzwonił, pytając co się dzieje.

\- Nie masz się o co martwić, szczeniaku - zapewnił go Louis. - Twoi rodzice trochę się martwią tym, że tak często się ze mną spotykasz.

\- Uch, jasna cholera - jęknął Harry. - Jestem tak zażenowany. Czy to było prawdziwe przesłuchanie?

\- Nie było tak źle - stwierdził Louis. - Mogło być o wiele gorzej. Swoją drogą, wciąż myślą, że spotykasz się z Nathanem.

\- Co? - Harry brzmiał na szczerze zaskoczonego. - Powiedziałem mamie, że z nami koniec. Nigdy mnie nie słucha - poskarżył się. - Nie powstrzymają nas przed spotykaniem się, prawda?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louis. - Chociaż możesz nakarmić ich małym kłamstewkami. Powiedzieć im, że idziesz z Niallem zamiast spotykać się ze mną.

\- Mogę to zrobić - zgodził się z łatwością Harry. - I będę bezpieczny, wracając samemu do domu. Nie musisz odprowadzać mnie do drzwi.

\- Nie ma szans, szczeniaku - powiedział stanowczo Louis. - Może powiedzieć, że nocujesz u Nialla. 

\- A gdzie będę naprawdę? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście u mnie - powiedział mu Louis. - Jesteś tu wystarczająco, mój pokój i tak pachnie jak ty. Spójrz, prawie jestem w domu. Porozmawiamy jutro, dobra?

\- Tak. Pa, Lou. - Harry pożegnał się, a Louis skończył połączenie, nim zanurkował po swoje klucze.

Tak szybko jak wszedł jego mama go zawołała, aby dołączył do niej w salonie. Siedząc z nią, spędził drugą część wieczoru, myśląc o swojej relacji z Harrym Stylesem.

~*~

W sobotę rano Louis wymienił kilka wiadomości z Harrym. Za każdym razem chłopakowi odpowiedź zajmowała trochę czasu i były one raczej krótkie. Louis próbował nie czuć się rozczarowanym, uważając że Harry po prostu wstał za wcześnie i potrzebował więcej odpoczynku. Po zjedzeniu śniadania ze swoją mamą i pomocy jej w zakupach, Louis poszedł do Zayna. Tak jak oczekiwał Liam również tam był. Powiedział parze o swoim przesłuchaniu przez rodziców Harry’ego poprzedniej nocy.

\- Nie sądzę, że pochwalają myśl o tym, że ja i Harry jesteśmy parą - powiedział Louis.

\- Myślałem, że się nie umawiacie. - Zayn uniósł brew.

\- Nie umawiamy - odpowiedział Louis, a para przewróciła oczami. - No co? Nie - powtórzył.

\- Louis, no dalej - zachęcał Liam. - Przestań się oszukiwać. Oszalałeś na temat Harry’ego. I czy jesteś przygotowany to przyznać czy nie, spotykasz się z nim.

\- Jedyne co robimy to chodzimy na kawę, chodzimy na spacery i okazjonalnie na posiłki. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- To dokładnie to co ja robię z Zaynem - wytknął Liam.

\- Jedyna różnica jest taka, że mamy siebie - uśmiechnął się Zayn. - Ty i Harry wciąż liczycie na towarzystwo swojej ręki - prychnął, a Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec.

\- Jesteśmy jedynie przyjaciółmi - powiedział Louis. - Harry nie sądzi, że się spotykamy.

\- Nazywa cię swoim chłopakiem - wyjawił Zayn.

\- Co? Wcale nie - stwierdził Louis, ale pozostała dwójka skinęła głową.

\- Niall nam powiedział - wyjaśnił Liam. - Mówi Niallowi, że jesteś jego alfą.

\- Od kiedy spędzacie tak dużo czasu z Niallem? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Od wtedy, kiedy zacząłeś spędzać, tak dużo czasu z Harrym - odpowiedział Zayn. - Bez Harry’ego, z którym mógłby się spotykać, Niall zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z nami. Jest świetnym dzieciakiem, lubimy go. Może nawet bardziej niż ciebie.

Louis przewrócił oczami na drażnienie się ze strony przyjaciół.

\- Nasza piątka powinna się częściej spotykać - zasugerował poważnie Liam. - Myślimy, że Niall jest świetny do pośmiania się i uwielbiamy Harry’ego. Jest dla ciebie dobry, Lou. Po prostu przestań walczyć, dobra?

\- Ale… jego rodzice praktycznie ostrzegli mnie, abym trzymał się od niego z daleka - powiedział Louis.

\- I naprawdę cię to powstrzyma przed widzeniem się z Harrym? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Cóż, nie - wyznał Louis. - Ale jeśli naprawdę będę się z nim spotykał, nie spodoba im się to. Rzeczy się skomplikują.

\- Więc zapytaj siebie… czy Harry jest tego wart? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Oczywiście, że Harry jest tego wart - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Cóż, więc zabierz dzieciaka na randkę - zasugerował Zayn.

~*~

Biorąc sobie radę do serca Louis opuścił dom Zayna i zadzwonił do Harry’ego. Odebranie zajęło mu trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale tak szybko jak to zrobił, Louis zauważył że zrobił dodatkowy podskok, gdy usłyszał głos omegi. Jakoś nieśmiały, Louis ze zdenerwowaniem zaprosił Harry’ego na prawdziwą randkę.

\- Nie tak jak dwójka przyjaciół jak to było dotychczas - wyjaśnił Louis. - Ale prawdziwa randka. Taka gdzie będę otwierał przed tobą drzwi, wysuwał przed tobą krzesło, pomagał ci usiąść, a pod koniec pocałuję cię na dobranoc. Prawdziwa randka, Harry, dzisiaj o 19, co na to powiesz?

\- Lou, nie mogę - westchnął Harry.

\- Och - Louis próbował ukryć rozczarowanie w swoim głosie. - Umm, dobra, rozumiem. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, racja. Pewnie tak jest lepiej - wymamrotał. - Zapomnij, że coś powiedziałem, tak.

\- Nie, Louis - błagał Harry.

\- Przepraszam, muszę lecieć szczeniaku. - Louis czuł się niesamowicie zażenowany. Nawet nie rozważał tego, że Harry go odrzuci. Po prostu był pewien, że młodszy chłopak wciąż coś do niego czuje i będzie podekscytowany myślą o prawdziwej randce. Oczywiście, Harry’emu musiało przejść zauroczenie i po prostu włożył Louisa do friendzone.

\- Alfa! - Zawołał desperacko Harry, nim starszy chłopak miał szansę się rozłączyć, a Louis poczuł jak twardnieje w swoich spodniach na dźwięk głosu Harry’ego. - Wciąż tam jesteś, alfa? - Upewnił się Harry.

\- Tak, kochanie, jestem tutaj - potwierdził Louis.

\- Nie mogę z tobą wyjść - wyjaśnił Harry. - Ponieważ nadszedł ten czas w miesiącu. Czas mojej gorączki. Jak… cóż, bardzo.

\- Och - odpowiedział Louis, jego wewnętrzną odpowiedzią była ulga. Potem czuł się głupio przez to, że zapomniał o zbliżającej się gorączce Harry’ego. Następnie jego myśli zaczęły się z nim drażnić, wyobrażając sobie bruneta w gorączce. Pokręcił głową, aby pozbyć się tych obrazów i by mógł skupić się na rozmowie. - To w porządku, szczeniaku. Możemy się spotkać innym razem. Mam na myśli… jeśli chcesz?

\- Louis? - Zapytał zdenerwowany Harry. - Czy… pomożesz mi w gorączce?


	10. Rozdział 10

Powiedział omedze, że będzie tam tak szybko jak będzie mógł. Następnie zaczął biec w kierunku domu państwa Styles. Znajdując się na miejscu, zapukał do drzwi, a potem wparował do środku, kiedy zszokowany Des mu otworzył.

\- Louis, co ty robisz? - Zapytał Des, a zaciekawiona Anne wyszła z salonu.

\- Muszę zobaczyć się z Harrym - stwierdził Louis, kiedy dwójka rodziców spojrzała na siebie, a następnie Des skrzyżował ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej, stojąc przy schodach i blokując młodemu alfie drogę.

\- Obawiam się, że obecnie to nie jest możliwe - powiedział Anne. - Harry ma gorączkę. Damy ci znać, kiedy się skończy.

\- Wiem, że ma gorączkę, powiedział mi to - odpowiedział Louis. - To dlatego tu jestem. Pomogę mu z nią.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - nie zgodził się Des. - On ma piętnaście lat, a ty osiemnaście. Wasza dwójka nie powinna… - zatrzymał się niekomfortowo, kiedy Louis warknął.

\- Louis, skarbie - powiedziała delikatnie Anne, kiedy delikatnie potarła jego przedramię. - Jesteś kochanym, młodym człowiekiem. I bez wątpienia będziesz wspaniałym alfą. A Des i ja naprawdę jesteśmy wdzięczni za to jak zająłeś się Harrym podczas jego pierwszej gorączki. Rozumiemy, że wasza dwójka się lubi, ale… różnica wieku sprawia, że czujemy się z tym niekomfortowo. Nie powinniście być razem. Gdyby on był starszy albo ty młodszy byłoby inaczej. Przepraszam, Louis. Wiem, że nie to chciałeś usłyszeć, ale takie są nasze odczucia.

\- Wiem, że jest między nami różnica wieku - prychnął Louis. - I wiem, że ludzie będą nas za to oceniać, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Troszczę się o Harry’ego, a on mnie potrzebuje. Poprosił mnie o pomoc z jego gorączką, a ja obiecałem, że to zrobię. - Usłyszeli jęki Harry’ego i błagania o Louisa z jego sypialni. - Słyszeliście to? - Zapytał Louis. - Potrzebuje mnie. Spójrzcie, podoba się wam to czy nie, ale Harry jest moją omegą, a ja jestem jego alfą. Nasz związek jest nieunikniony i wolałbym, aby Harry nie cierpiał.

Jak na znak, Harry zawył z bólu, płacząc, aby Louis przyszedł i mu pomógł. Jego rodzice patrzyli na siebie z dyskomfortem, dwie bety z pewnością były zestresowane, słysząc że ich syn znajduje się w agonii.

\- Proszę, Louis, alfa! - Zawołał desperacko Harry. - To boli. Zatrzymaj to. To boli.

\- Nienawidzę tego - wyszeptała Anne, patrząc na schody. - Nigdy aż tak bardzo nie krzyczał.

\- Dlatego, ponieważ teraz może mnie tu wyczuć - stwierdził Louis. - Jestem blisko, ale nie wystarczająco blisko. Potrzebuje mnie tam ze sobą. Nie będzie tak cierpiał, jeśli będę tam z nim na górze.

\- Jest za młody - odpowiedział stanowczo Des, chociaż Anne zaczęła się zastanawiać.

\- Spójrz, wiem, że Harry jest na tabletkach antykoncepcyjnych - powiedział Louis. - Więc nie musisz się martwić o nieplanowaną ciążę.

\- Nie pozwolę, abyś zabrał dziewictwo mojemu piętnastoletniemu synowi - stwierdził poważnie Des.

\- Nie proszę cię o to - odpowiedział Louis. - Po prostu wskazuję, że Harry jest na prawidłowej koncepcji, ale są inne sposoby, w jakie mogę mu pomóc. Nie musimy uprawiać seksu. Mogę sprawić, że jego gorączka będzie bardziej przystępna poprzez samo bycie blisko niego. Proszę, Des, zejdź mi z drogi. Nie sprawiaj, że wejdę tam siłą. Wiem, że obydwoje jesteście betami, więc ciężko wam się wczuć w alfę i omegę, ale wiem, że byliście na paru zajęciach z Harrym, więc musicie być świadomi, że nie powinna się trzymać alfy z dala od swojej omegi. Może nie połączyłem się ani nie sparowałem z Harrym. Fizycznie nic razem nie robiliśmy, ale mamy emocjonalne połączenie. Harry jest moim omegą i jako jego alfa muszę się nim zająć.

O dziwo, zgodzili się. Chociaż nalegali, aby nie uprawiali penetracyjnego seksu, a Des zażądał, aby Louis nawet tego nie próbował przed ukończeniem przez Harry’ego co najmniej 16 lat.

\- Tak, pewnie, obiecuję - zgodził się z łatwością Louis, chcąc po prostu iść na górę i być z Harrym.

\- A, Louis - dodała Anne. - Kiedy wasza dwójka… kiedy przejdziecie ze swoim związkiem na wyższy poziom… nie chcę, aby to było podczas gorączki albo rui.

\- Obiecuję - zapewnił Louis. - Mogę iść teraz do Harry’ego?

\- Idź - powiedział Des wciąż nie będąc całkowicie szczęśliwym, kiedy wziął płaszcz i podał go Anne. - Zazwyczaj gorączka Harry’ego trwa dwa dni i dwie noce. Znajdziemy sobie tani hotel, ale ufamy ci Louis, żadnego seksu.

\- Obiecuję. - Louis potrząsnął dłonią mężczyzny. - Możesz mi zaufać.

Brał po dwa schodki na raz i otworzył szeroko drzwi do sypialni Harry’ego. Brunet leżał nago na łóżku i bawił się swoim kutasem oraz zlizywał własną spermę ze swoich palców. Nim Harry mógł dostrzec Louisa, alfa ściągnął swoje spodnie, zamknął drzwi i dołączył do bruneta na łóżku.

\- Spokojnie, szczeniaku - uspokoił go Louis, kiedy wspiął się do Harry’ego i oparł o zagłówek. Pomógł brunetowi się wygodnie ułożyć między jego nogami i złożył pocałunek na jego szyi, kiedy wziął do ręki penisa młodszego.

\- Alfa, proszę - błagał desperacko Harry. - Potrzebuję więcej… potrzebuję ciebie… twojego knota… w mojej dziurce… proszę - zajęczał omega.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. - Louis użył delikatnego tonu. Przejechał preejakulatem chłopaka po jego penisie, używając naturalnego lubrykantu, aby pocieranie było przyjemniejsze. Następnie całując usta omegi, Louis utrzymywał tempo na penisie Harry’ego, a wolną dłonią powędrował do jego wejścia, jego palce od razu spotkały się z jego śluzem. - Kurwa - przeklął, kiedy z łatwością włożył dwa palce. - Jesteś taki mokry, szczeniaku.

\- Pieprz mnie, zaknotuj mnie, zapłodnij mnie - płakał omega.

\- Mam cię, kochanie, mam cię - zapewnił Louis, wślizgując trzeci palec w potrzebującą dziurkę Harry’ego. - Tak jest, szczeniaku - zachęcał go, kiedy Harry poruszał biodrami na palcach alfy, otrzymując również więcej tarcia od dłoni Louisa na jego kutasie.

Kiedy Louis dodał czwarty palec, Harry odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i dostał swojego pierwszego orgazmu. Razem, leżeli w spermie i śluzie Harry’ego. Kiedy bicie serca omegi się uspokoiło do stabilnego rytmu, Louis przycisnął tył swojej dłoni do czoła bruneta, aby zobaczyć jak ciepły jest. Skóra chłopaka była taka gorąca i Louis szczerze nie wiedział jak świadomy Harry był tego co zrobili. Wciąż, był usatysfakcjonowany, że chłopak nie majaczył i nie krzyczał z bólu. Jego jęki wciąż były pełne desperacji, ale nie brzmiał już tak jakby bycia z dala od Louisa sprawiało mu fizyczny ból.

\- Więcej? - Zapytał Harry jęcząc.

Unosząc ich, Louis zarzucił nogi Harry’ego na swoje ramiona i zniżył swoją twarz do poziomu tyłka chłopaka. Polizał swoim językiem wejście Harry’ego, zlizując słodki smak jego śluzu. Rozchylił pośladki chłopaka i zaczął go wylizywać, obciągając przy tym sobie.

Tym razem omega doszedł szybciej i nie potrzebował czasu na dojście do siebie, nim błagał Louisa o więcej.

Teraz Louis ściągnął z siebie bokserki i odrzucił je na bok. Położył się na Harrym, więc byli w pozycji 69 z szatynem u góry. Louis wziął penisa Harry’ego do swoich ust i ssał go delikatnie. W odpowiedzi brunet wziął w swoje usta długość Louisa i ssał go ochoczo, jakby nie jadł przez tydzień. Z ustami pełnymi penisa tego drugiego, chłopcy wydawali się komunikować ze sobą za pomocą jęków i warknięć. Wykorzystali swój czas, dając sobie przyjemność, zarówno alfa jak i omega cieszyła się z doświadczenia, a kiedy osiągnęli orgazm przełknęli spermę. Harry’emu udało się połknąć wszystko co Louis miał do zaoferowania. Szatyn się postarał, ale część mu wypłynęła.

Oczy Harry’ego zamknęły się, było oczywiste, że to był czas odpoczynek, więc Louis przytulił się do omegi i pozwolił swoim powiekom się zamknąć, decydując się na chwilę odpoczynku razem z chłopakiem. Po krótkiej drzemce na zebranie sił Harry znowu jęczał i był zdesperowany. Wślizgując trzy palce w dziurkę Harry’ego, Louis miał nadzieję, że to będzie wystarczające, ale omega ponownie zaczął być smutny i sfrustrowany.

\- Niewystarczająco - poskarżył się Harry. - Alfa więcej… potrzebuję cię… potrzebuję twojego knota… potrzebuję… chcę… proszę, alfa.

Przekręcając Harry’ego na brzuch Louis szybko poruszał palcami w jego dziurce. Używając bogatego śluzu, Louis pracował czwartym palce, nim powoli dodał kciuk. Minął zaciśniętą obręcz mięśni Harry’ego, powodując że omega wypuścił najpiękniejszy dźwięk desperacji, kiedy Louis z łatwością wysunął swoją pięść.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa… alfa, tak - mamrotał Harry.

\- Jasna cholera - wyszeptał Louis do samego siebie. Był całkowicie pełen podziwu, kiedy patrzył jak ciało omegi z taką łatwością akceptuje jego pięść. - Kurwa - przeklął Louis, słuchając pisków, kiedy delikatnie zaspokajał swojego chłopca. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć w to, że ciało Harry’ego było w stanie zaakceptować coś tak wielkiego. Jasne, słyszał o tym i wiedział, że w teorii jest to możliwe, szczególnie, kiedy omega jest w gorączce, ale widok czegoś takiego z tak bliska i osobiście to zupełnie inna sytuacja.

Z pięścią Louisa w sobie Harry doszedł nietknięty. Opadł na poduszkę, jego loki stworzyły aureolę wokół jego włosów. Usta były rozwarte, a oczy zamknięte, omega zapadł w kolejną, szybką drzemkę. Louis wykorzystał swój czas i umył pięść, którą miał w tyłku bruneta. Następnie delikatnie wytarł Harry’ego flanelą, nim poszedł do kuchni i wziął garść batoników energetycznych oraz kilka butelek wody. Kładąc się obok bruneta na łóżku, Louis ostrożnie objął młodszego chłopaka swoimi ramionami i zapadł w drzemkę razem z nim, czekając aż następna runda gorączki przepłynie przez Harry’ego.

Tym razem, gdy Harry się obudził, dwójka całowała się łapczywie, ocierając się o siebie. Sięgając dłonią, Louis włożył swoje palce w loki bruneta i pociągnął za nie. Omega jęknął, oczywiście ciesząc się z trochę bardziej szorstkiego traktowania. Przygryzł dolną wargę młodszego chłopaka, a Harry wydobył z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał jak skrzyżowanie chichotu i zadowolonego jęku. Podróżując swoimi ustami dalej, Louis przygryzł ramię omegi, a Harry niemal rozpłynął się z rozkoszy.

\- Czy ktoś tutaj lubi namiastkę bólu, szczeniaku? - Drażnił się Louis.

\- Alfa - zajęczał Harry, zarzucając swoje ramię na szyję Louisa i przyciągając go do większej ilości pocałunków.

Kiedy złączyli razem swoje języki, Louis przejechał paznokciami po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, sprawiając że chłopak jęknął z podekscytowania. Następnie eksperymentalnie uszczypnął jeden z sutków Harry’ego i szybko odkrył, że brunetowi to także się podoba. Zmieniając pozycję chłopaka na leżenie na brzuchu, Louis przejechał swoimi paznokciami po plecach Harry’ego, zostawił ślad malinek na jego ramionach i pociągał za włosy chłopaka, nim zostawił kilka klapsów na jego tyłku.

\- Mmmm, alfa. - Harry ponownie doszedł nietknięty.

\- Wszystko dobrze, kochanie? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Więcej, alfa - błagał Harry. - Potrzebuję cię. Daj mi swojego knota, proszę. Będę takim dobrym omegą.

\- Jesteś perfekcyjną omegą, kochanie. - Louis pocałował go delikatnie. - Masz jakieś zabawki, słoneczko?

Harry skinął głową, kiedy ponownie zaczął ocierać się o materac, zdecydowanie nie przygotowany na to, by powiedzieć Louisowi gdzie są jego zabawki, a tym bardziej na samodzielne wyjęcie ich. Szatyn dał piętnastolatkowi jeszcze kilka klapsów, nim zaczął zgadywać, że jego zabawki mogą znajdować się w dolnej szufladzie jego szafki nocnej. Jego przypuszczenia były słuszne i wziął dildo z regulowaną wielkością i wręczył je Harry’emu, mówiąc omedze, aby się nim pieprzyła.

Harry szybko zabrał zabawkę z dłoni Louisa i przysunął ją do swojego wejścia, mając ochotę po prostu ją włożył, ale alfa go zatrzymał. Ignorując jęki protestu ze strony Harry’ego, Louis pokrył zabawkę lubrykantem, nim oddał ją brunetowi i pozwolił mu się zadowalać.

\- Tak, jest, kochanie - pochwalił go Louis. - Opierając się o zagłówek, leniwie sobie obciągał, kiedy patrzył na mały występ Harry’ego. - Wyglądasz tak dobrze, szczeniaku.

Harry był na kolanach, utrzymywał się na jednej ręce, a drugą pracował dildo w swojej dziurce. Dźwięk jego jęków zwiększył doznania i oparł swoje czoło o materac, kiedy dalej jęczał dla swojego alfy.

\- Jesteś blisko? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Tak - potwierdził Harry. - Alfa, proszę… dotknij mnie, zaknotuj mnie… kurwa!

\- Dalej, Harry - zachęcał go Louis, zmieniając pozycję, tak że był teraz za drugim chłopakiem. - Oznaczę cię, słońce.

\- Tak, tak, alfa, tak. - Harry włożył w siebie dildo z lepszym pchnięciem.

Klęcząc za nim, Louis kontynuował obciąganie sobie, malując tyłek Harry’ego swoja spermą, kiedy doszedł.

\- Alfa. - Harry warknął, kiedy osiągnął swój orgazm, następnie opadł na brzuch, dildo wyślizgnęło się z jego mokrej dziurki. Dyszał, pokój wirował, nim skupił się na Louisie. - Alfa - poruszył głową, tak że leżała ona na udzie starszego chłopaka. - Chcę cię.

\- Jestem tutaj, mam cię - zapewnił go Louis.

\- Chcę cię - odpowiedział Harry. - Chcę cię, alfa… chcę abyś mnie oznaczył… tradycjonalnie.

\- Tradycjonalnie? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Proszę, alfa. - Harry spojrzał na niego z oczami pełnymi nadziei. - Oznacz mnie.

\- W tradycyjny sposób? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry gorączkowo skinął głową. - Moim moczem? - Upewnił się.

\- Proszę, alfa, chcę tego - stwierdził Harry.

Louis nie mógł odmówić, myśl o oznaczeniu Harry’ego była w pewien sposób podniecająca. Jego wewnętrzna alfa niemal ryczała z dumy. Podobała mu się myśl, że jego zapach będzie znajdował się na ciele bruneta przez około 3 miesiące, sygnalizując innemu alfie, że Harry jest zajęty.

\- Prosze, alfa - błagał ponownie brunet.

Wstając z łóżka, Louis uniósł Harry’ego niczym pannę młodą i zaniósł omegę do łazienki. Posadził go na posadzce pod prysznicem, a następnie stanął nad nim. Zapytał bruneta jeszcze raz czy jest pewny, że tego chce, a potrzebujący omega wypuścił z siebie głęboki jęk, desperacko żądając, aby alfa go oznaczył, więc Louis skierował swojego penisa w stronę młodszego chłopaka i oznaczył go swoim moczem.

Przystojną twarz Harry’ego przyzdobił błogi wyraz, a Louis wykorzystał chwilę, zapamiętując na zawsze ten obraz. Kiedy brunet się nieco uspokoił, szatyn ponownie wziął go w ramiona i wrócił do sypialni chłopaka, kładąc omegę na łóżku. Podnosząc używane dildo, Louis trzymał je przed ustami omegi, a Harry wytknął język, zlizując z zabawki swoją spermę.

Kiedy brunet wyczyścił dildo swoimi ustami, Louis kazał chłopakowi położyć się na plecach i bawił się koniuszkiem zabawki przy jego wejściu. Szatyn ochoczo pieprzył chłopaka zabawką.

\- No dalej, Harry, chcę żebyś doszedł dla mnie, jeszcze raz - zachęcał go Louis, zgadując że zbliża się kolejna fala gorączki. - Jeszcze raz. - Louis pracował dildo, a Harry jęczał i pisnął, gdy pociągnął za swoje loki. - No dalej, szczeniaku, bądź dla mnie dobrym chłopcem.

ZIelonooki nastolatek wystrzelił swoją spermą po raz ostatni, nim odpadł. Rzucając dildo na bok, Louis objął kręconowłosego, przebiegając nosem po jego szyi, ciesząc się z faktu, że zapach jego alfy znajdowała się na tym ślicznym omedze.


	11. Rozdział 11

Następny dzień i następna noc minęły w taki sam sposób. Po ostatnim orgaźmie Harry’ego, para spała przez długi czas. Kiedy się obudzili było już po 10, a w sypialni dało się wyczuć ostre zapachy ich obydwu.

\- Witaj, śpiochu - przywitał się Louis z kręconowłosym natolatkiem, kiedy ten w końcu otworzył swoje piękne, zielone oczy. - Jak się czujesz? - Przycisnął tył swojej dłoni do jego czoła, czując że jego temperatura wróciła do normalności.

\- Wszystko mnie boli - stwierdził Harry. - Ale w przyjemny sposób - zachichotał delikatnie. - Czuję się tak dobrze, Lou.

\- Dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się, cmokając chłopaka w usta. Harry wyszczerzył się na to zachowanie. - No dalej, tak bardzo jak doceniam twój śluz i nasze spermy… jesteśmy całkowicie nimi okryci. Wyschnięty śluz i sperma po prostu są złe. Czas na prysznic.

\- Zaniesiesz mnie? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się Louis.

Razem. alfa i omega stali pod strumieniem, pozwalając wodzie zmywać poprzednią noc. Pozostawiając Harry’ego, aby umył swoje włosy, Louis zaczął napuszczać wody do wanny, chcąc zrobić bąbelkową kąpiel dla zbolałych kończyn bruneta. Wspięli się do wanny razem, Harry usiadł między nogami szatyna i oparł się o klatkę piersiową starszego. Harry wykorzystał czas, aby podziwiać wszystkie swoje malinki i zadrapania pochodzące od Louisa.

\- Dlaczego nigdy mnie nie pieprzyłeś? - Zapytał Harry delikatnie wydymając wargi. - Błagałem o twojego knota, ale nie pozwoliłeś mi go mieć.

\- Mmm, wiem. - Louis przejechał nosem po szyi bruneta. - Przepraszam, szczeniaku. Obiecałem twoim rodzicom, że tego nie zrobię. Nie dopóki nie będziesz miał szesnastu lat, ani podczas gorączki czy rui.

\- Poważnie? - Zapytał Harry wyglądając i brzmiąc na przerażonego. - Nie zaknotujesz mnie aż będę miał szesnaście lat? Louis, to wieki. Nie chcę czekać tak długo.

\- Nie jestem przekonany, że ja mogę czekać tak długo - wyznał Louis. - Staram się trzymać swoje dłonie z daleka odkąd cię poznałem, słońce.

\- Więc… mam szansę na dostanie twojego knota przed szesnastymi urodzinami? - Zapytał Harry z nadzieją, wypychając swoje biodra do tyłu, w stronę krocza Louisa, rozlewając wodę za wannę.

\- Jeśli będziesz dobrym szczeniakiem - podrażnił się Louis, kiedy spotkał twarz Harry’ego w pocałunku. - Chociaż będę się starał dotrzymać złożonej twoim rodzicom obietnicy. I zgadzam się z drugą częścią - powiedział poważnie. - Nie chcę, aby nasz pierwszy raz miał miejsce podczas twojej gorączki albo mojej rui.

\- Zgaduję, że to sprawiedliwe - powiedział Harry. - Będę mógł ci pomóc w twoich rujach? - Zapytał. - Jak skończę 16 lat, mam na myśli.

\- Tylko jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz - powiedział mu Louis.

\- Co dokładnie omega musi robić? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- Praktycznie, musisz leżeć i to przyjąć - odpowiedział Louis. - Ale sex jest zupełnie inny podczas rui. Nie będę skupiony na zajęciu się moim omegą. Nie będę w pełni świadomy tego, że jesteś moim Harrym. Dla mnie, będziesz dostępną dziurką.

\- Mogę to zrobić - powiedział zdeterminowany Harry. - Dla ciebie mogę, alfa.

\- Mój dobry, mały, omega. - Louis nagrodził go pocałunkiem w usta. - Ale nie musisz mi pomagać. Ruje nie są najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą. Nie każda omega dołącza do swojego alfy, kiedy ten lub ta jest w rui.

\- Czy Liam pomaga Zaynowi podczas rui? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. - Louis skinął głową. - Ale ta dwójka dorastała razem i byli w sobie zakochani prawie od pierwszego dnia. Po prostu nic ich nie rozdzieli. I nie ma mowy, że Liam powiedziałby ‘nie’, jeśli może sprawić, że coś jest trochę bardziej przystępne i przyjemne dla jego alfy.

\- Myślę, że chcę ci pomagać podczas rui - powiedział Harry. - Może nie od razu. Zdecydowanie chcę najpierw przeżyć regularny seks, ale chcę ci pomóc, tak jak ty tym razem pomogłeś w mojej gorączce.

\- Zobaczymy, szczeniaku - powiedział mu Louis.

Po ich kąpieli, para się ubrała i poszli razem do miasta (Harry mając na sobie bluzę Louisa), ciesząc się świeżym powietrzem i chcąc wziąć coś na lunch. Było kilka alf, które posyłały Harry’emu i Louisowi spojrzenia, oczywiście czując, że brunet został oznaczony. Harry wydawał się nie być tego świadomy, ale Louis był i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się dumny, kiedy szedł za rękę z młodym omegą.

Zatrzymali się w małej rodzinnej kawiarni. Jedli tam wiele razy wcześniej, po prostu rozmawiając lub wtedy, gdy Louis pomagał Harry’emu w pracach domowych, ale tym razem to wydawało się być inne. W dobry sposób. Ich kelnerka, 30-paroletnia beta imieniem Tanya, podeszła do nich, aby za darmo dolać im kawy.

\- W samą porę - powiedziała do nich z uśmiechem, a Harry zarumienił się, gdy Louis jedynie dumnie się uśmiechnął.

Przez czysty przypadek wskoczyli na Zayna i Liama po tym jak wyszli z kawiarni. Zayn pociągnął nosem i uniósł zdziwiony brew na Louisa.

\- Ładnie dzisiaj pachniesz, Harry - skomentował Zayn. - Nowa woda kolońska?

\- Ja niczego nie czuję - powiedział zmieszany Liam.

\- To był żart, Li. - Louis popchnął delikatnie Zayna.

\- Nie łapię, co mnie omija? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Louis w końcu zmężniał - wyjaśnił Zayn. - Oznaczył młodego Harry’ego.

\- Oznaczyłeś go? - Liam prawie pisnął, podskakując na swoich stopach. - Jesteście razem? Uprawialiście seks? Połączycie się? Harry zajdzie w ciążę? Będę mógł zajmować się szczeniakami?

\- Li, uspokój się skarbie. - Zayn pomasował kark swojego chłopaka, aby pomóc mu się zrelaksować. - Wszyscy jesteśmy za młodzi, by mieć dzieci. Szczególnie Harry.

\- Nie uprawialiśmy seksu - powiedział Louis, a Zayn wyglądał na delikatnie zaskoczonego, kiedy Liam wyglądał na raczej rozczarowanego. - Musiałem stworzyć mały układ z rodzicami Harry’ego. Zgodzili się, abym pomógł mu w gorączce, tak długo jak nie będziemy uprawiać penetracyjnego seksu.

\- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej - powiedział Zayn. - Ludzie nie powinni poraz pierwszy uprawiać seksu podczas gorączki czy rui.

\- To prawda. - Liam skinął głową w zgodzie, wydając się przygotowany, zaakceptować że Louis i Harry nie spali ze sobą z dobrych powodów.

\- I tak jestem na tabletkach antykoncepcyjnych - powiedział im Harry. - Rodzice kazali mi na nie przejść tak szybko jak się zaprezentowałem, więc nawet jeśli byśmy uprawiali seks to nie powinienem zajść w ciążę.

\- I tak bardzo jak ci ufam, Liam, nie pozwoliłbym ci zajmować się moim szczeniakami, aż sam nie będziesz miał chociaż jednego - stwierdził Louis. - W innym wypadku byś ich nie oddał - zażartował, a Zayn prychnął, kiedy Liam delikatnie się obruszył, nim zaśmiał się, kiedy jego alfa połaskotał go po boku. - Zdecydowanie jest za szybko, aby mówić o połączeniu - kontynuował Louis. - Ale tak, oznaczyłem Harry’ego w tradycyjny sposób. I tak, jesteśmy razem… tak sądzę? - Spojrzał niepewny na Harry’ego.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy razem, głuptasku - powiedział mu Harry.

\- Więc jak twoi rodzice to znoszą? - Zapytał Liam. - Twoja mama wie, Lou?

\- Właściwie, to nie miałem jeszcze szansy, aby jej powiedzieć - przyznał Louis. - Wiecie co, przepraszam na sekundkę, zadzwonię do niej. - Złożył buziaka na policzku Harry’ego, a potem odszedł kawałek, aby zadzwonić do swojej matki.

\- Czy to bluza Lou? - Zauważył nagle Liam, a Harry skinął głową. - Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi nosić swoich ubrań - powiedział do swojego chłopaka.

\- Jesteś zbyt umięśniony na moje ubrania, kochanie - powiedział Zayn. - Ale jeśli to tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, to kupię coś większego, ponoszę przez kilka dni, aby przeszło moich zapachem, a potem pozwolę ci to nosić.

Telefon Harry’ego zaczął dzwonić. Wyciągnął go i zobaczył imię Nialla na ekranie. Od razu odebrał i podekscytowany powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi o tym, że on i Louis w końcu oficjalnie są razem. Najwidoczniej, Niall był na mieście z innymi kolegami, nie tak daleko od obecnej lokalizacji Harry’ego, więc blondyn stwierdził, że go znajdzie, nim się rozłączył. Kiedy Louis wrócił do grupy po zakończeniu połączenia, usłyszeli z dystansu irlandzki akcent Nialla, wołającego imię bruneta. Blondyn podbiegł do nich, machając i przytulając Harry’ego, nim rzucił się na Louisa. Odsuwając się delikatnie, Niall przywitał się z Liamem i Zaynem z przyjacielską znajomością, nim dołączył do Liama, gruchając nad nową parą.

Mała grupa znajomych Nialla przyłączyła się do nich. Niestety był tam również Nathan, były Harry’ego. Jego oczy zwęziły się, a jego nozdrza zatrzepotały, kiedy dotarł do niego zapach bruneta.

\- Ty żałosna suko - powiedział Nathan, kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego z obrzydzeniem. - Pozwoliłeś mu siebie obsikać - prychnął. - Nie mogłeś się doczekać bycia małą kurwą, co Styles?

Omega owinął się ramionami, patrząc ze wstydem w ziemię, łzy zażenowania zaczęły wypełniać jego oczy. W Louisie za to zagotowała się krew, złapał Nathana za koszulkę i uniósł chłopaka, tak że jego stopy znajdowały się nad ziemią.

\- Nie waż się tak mówić do mojej omegi - ostrzegł Louis, nieco śliny poleciało na twarz drugiego alfy, kiedy wysyczał te słowa z wściekłością. - Nigdy - dodaje. - Jeśli jeszcze raz spojrzysz na niego z taką pogardą, rozerwę cię na strzępy. Rozumiesz? - Zapytał, kiedy rzucił nim w róg. - Spytałem, czy mnie kurwa rozumiesz? - Zarządał odpowiedzi, kiedy włożył swoją pięść w włosy chłopaka i uniósł jego twarz, tak że byli teraz oko w oko, ich nosy prawie się dotykały.

\- T-tak - wymamrotał Nathan.

Robiąc krok w tył, Louis utrzymywał swoje nienawistne spojrzenie na młodszym alfie, kiedy stanął obok Harry’ego, obejmując go ramieniem. Kiedy grupa spojrzała na znajdującego się na ziemi Nathana, zauważyli rosnącą mokrą plamę na jego spodniach.

\- Ha, właśnie się obsikałeś - zaśmiał się Robbie, przyjaciel Nathana.

~*~

Po żenującej wpadce Nathana, większość grupy rozproszyła się, zostawiając Harry’ego z Louisem, Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem. Piątka z nich jeszcze trochę pochodziła, Louis i Harry dzielili wiele pocałunków i ciągle trzymali się za ręce albo ramię w ramię. Niallowi jakoś udało się przekonać Zayna, aby mógł wskoczyć mu na barana, a chwilę później wydawało się jakby flirtował z Liamem, ale Zayn nie wszedł w ochronny tryb alfy. Jak już, Zayn wydawał się flirtować z Niallem i nie mógł się powstrzymać od dotykania jego blond włosów.

Skończyli kierując się do domu Liama i grając na komputerze. Louis usiadł na fotelu z Harrym na swoich kolanach, a pozostał trójka usiadła na sofie z Niallem po środku. Grając w gry, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, piątka przyjaciół cieszyła się sobą przez kilka godzin, nim zadzwonił telefon Harry’ego.

\- Moja mama - powiedział Harry, akceptując połączenie. - Umm, muszę udać się do domu.

\- Odprowadzę cię - powiedział Louis.

\- Jeśli rodzice powiedzą coś złego albo niegrzecznego to naprawdę cię przepraszam - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie martw się o to, kochanie - zapewnił go Louis. - Znają sytuację. Powiedziałem im to za nim wyszli. Jestem twoim alfą, ty jesteś moim omegą, a oni nie mogą nas rozdzielić. Będzie dobrze. Dostaniesz się do domu, Niall?

\- Zaopiekuję się nim - odpowiedział Zayn, mierzwiąc włosy blondyna co wydawało się mieć miejsce jakiś setny raz tego dnia. - Nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek się stało mojemu Niallerowi.

\- W porządku. - Louis spojrzał nieco dziwnie na Zayna. - Do zobaczenia później w takim razie.

\- Tak, nasz piątka powinna się częściej spotykać - powiedział Liam.

~*~

\- Zayn i Liam wydają się być blisko Nialla - skomentował Louis do Harry’ego.

\- Tak, dobrzę się dogadują. - Harry skinął głową, nie wydając się być zaskoczonym. - Ni ogólnie często się z nimi spotyka.

\- Racja - odpowiedział Louis. - Chłopcy powiedzieli mi, że spędzają z nim trochę czasu odkąd ty i ja się częściej spotykamy, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego jak komfortowo jest im ze sobą. Prawie tak, jakby Niall także był ich chłopakiem.

\- Może pewnego dnia - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak sądzisz? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Może - odpowiedział brunet. - Nie wiem jak Niall się czuje. Trzyma to blisko siebie, ale naprawdę dobrze się dogadują i mają wiele wspólnego. Myślę, że to mogłoby zadziałać. To zależy jak Niall się zaprezentuje. Wiem, że ja to zrobiłem późno, ale Niall to już fenomen. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaprezentuje się jako beta.

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu betą - stwierdził Louis.

\- Jasne, wiem - zgodził się Harry. - Ale jak często alfa i omegą związują się z betą?

\- Cóż… nie powiem żebym kiedykolwiek o tym słyszał - przyznał Louis.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział brunet. - I nie wiem czy Zayn jest tym typem alfy, który zniósłby związek z innym alfą. Albo może Liam nie mógłby zaakceptować innej omegi. Nie znam ich za dobrze, mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni.

\- Jeśli to ma zadziałać to Niall musi się zaprezentować jako omega - powiedział szatyn. - Liam nie jest zazdrosnym typem. Jest hojny i uprzejmy, wie jak się dzielić, z łatwością zaakceptował Nialla, a Zayn ma wystarczająco miłości i zrozumienia, aby dzielić je na dwie omegi, ale Zayn starłby się z innym alfą. I tak to robi. Gdybyśmy nie mieli wspólnej przeszłości to nawet ze mną, by się spierał.

\- Cóż, w takim razie miejmy nadzieję, że Niall zaprezentuje się jako omega - odpowiedział Harry. - Jestem przekonany, że darzy uczuciami Liama i Zayna. Chociaż nigdy mi tego nie powiedział. Tak jak powiedziałem, zostawia takie rzeczy dla siebie, ale widziałeś ich trójkę razem i to wygląda dobrze, jakby mieli być razem.

\- Tak sądzę - wymamrotał Louis, para zwolniła, kiedy byli coraz bliżej domu Harry’ego. - Więc, dlaczego Niall nie rozmawia o romantycznych rzeczach? Został wcześniej bardzo zraniony?

\- Nie, nic takiego. - Harry pokręcił głową. - To dlatego, ponieważ jeszcze się nie zaprezentował. Nie chce, aby ktoś wiedział o jego uczuciach na wypadek, gdyby to prowadziło donikąd. Wyobraź sobie, że spotkałeś mnie przed moją pierwszą gorączką, a potem wszystko działo się tak jak teraz, spędzaliśmy razem czas, poznawaliśmy siebie, polubiliśmy, a potem zaprezentowałbym się jako beta lub alfa.

\- Kurwa, byłby załamany - stwierdził Louis. - I jesteśmy - powiedział ,kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami frontowymi Harry’ego.

Wyciągając swój klucz, Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, Louis tuż za nim. Ściągnięli swoje buty, brunet odwiesił bluzę Louisa i złączył swoje palce z algą, nim skierowali się do pokoju, gdzie czekali rodzice młodszego. Szatyn cieszył się, że Stylesowie byli betami. To byłoby przerażające i niezręczne, gdyby jedno z rodziców Harry’ego było alfą i mogło wyczuć, że Louis oznaczył ich jedyne dziecko swoim moczem. I tak już czuli się niekomfortowo z tym, że trzymali się za rękę, nie mówiąc już o czymś innym.

\- Chodźcie i usiądźcie, chłopcy - zaprosił ich Des, brzmiąc raczej na zrezygnowanego.

Razem, Louis i Harry usiedli na sofie. Harry w środku, ze swoją mamą po drugiej stronie. Des siedział na fotelu. Przez kilka minut Anne fruwała nad brunetem, sprawdzając jego temperaturę i upewniając się, że gorączka się skończyła, rzucając w niego milionem pytań.

\- Tak, jadłem - potwierdził Harry.

\- A piłeś dzisiaj wystarczająco? - Zapytała Anne. - Chcesz herbaty? Zrobię ci jakąś.

\- Nie potrzebuję herbaty - powiedział Harry.

\- Zrobię ci - nalegała Anne. - Coś dla ciebie, Louis?

\- Poproszę - odpowiedział szatyn, kiwając głową.

Kiedy Anne była zajęta w kuchni, Louis, Harry i Des siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego i udając, że są zafascynowani różnymi częściami pokoju. Kiedy Anne wróciła z herbatą, cisza zniknęła, ale niezręczna atmosfera pozostała.

\- Ufam Louis, że trzymałeś się ustaleń, które sporządziliśmy? - Zapytał Des, a alfa zastanawiał się jak długo mężczyzna powtarzał to pytanie w swojej głowie, nim przemówił.

\- Tak. - Louis spokojnie kiwnął głową. - Pomogłem Harry’emu w gorączce bez penetrowania go.

\- O Boże - powiedział Harry, spuszczając swój wzrok na dywan i zakrywając uszy dłońmi. - Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. To się nie dzieje. To jest po prostu koszmar. Nie prowadzimy tej konwersacji. To nie jest moje życie.

\- Harry - westchnęła Anne, odsuwając dłonie swojego syna. - Spróbuj i bądź dojrzały w tym temacie.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać z tobą i tatą - poskarżył się Harry. - To żenujące.

\- Cóż, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy na taką rozmowę z nami, to zdecydowanie nie jesteś gotowy na robienie takich rzeczy - stwierdził Des, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, tato - stwierdził Harry. - Mogę uprawiać seks z moim alfą, jeśli chcę - zarumienił się, kiedy to powiedział.

\- Ale stwierdziliśmy, że poczekamy do 16 urodzin Harry’ego - dodał szybko Louis. - I zdecydowanie nie podejmiemy tego kroku podczas gorączki albo rui. Jednakże, jesteśmy parą i naprawdę mamy nadzieję, że będziecie nas w tym wspierać.

\- Wciąż nie podoba mi się różnica wieku. - Des czuł potrzebę powiedzenia tego, a Harry prychnął. Louis położył dłoń na jego udzie, aby go uspokoić. Chociaż alfa był świadomy, że różnica wieku sprawia ich związek tematem taboo, miał nadzieję, że rodzice jego chłopaka będą mogli cieszyć się jego szczęściem. Fakt, że tego nie aprobują, sprawia że Louis ponownie czuje się zawstydzony tym, że darzy młodszego chłopaka romantycznymi i seksualnymi uczuciami. - Ale nie jestem głupcem - kontynuował Des. - Wiem, że gdybym powiedział Harry’emu żeby trzymał się od ciebie z daleka to zrobiłby na odwrót. I wiem, że jako alfa nie mam pojęcia jak zdeterminowany jest alfa, aby zdobyć swoją omegę, więc… akceptuję sytuację taką jaka jest, ale wciąż mi się to nie podoba.

\- Oczywiście tu nie chodzi o ciebie, Louis - dodała Anne. - Jesteś wspaniałym, młodym mężczyzną. Des i ja cię uwielbiamy, naprawdę, ale Harry jest naszym dzieckiem i… to dla nas trudne. Zrozumiesz to pewnego dnia, kiedy sam będziesz miał dzieci.

Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę. Głównie Des nalegał, aby związek Harry’ego z Louisem nie miał wpływu na jego naukę i inne obowiązki. Oczywiście była do tego odpowiednia ilość narzekań bruneta, ale generalnie nie było tak źle. Louis przygotowywał się na coś gorszego. W końcu, Des powiedział, że robi się późno, co było jasnym sygnałem, że nadszedł czas na szatyna, więc Harry odprowadził go do drzwi, przepraszając za swoich rodziców i nie ściszał głosu, kiedy to mówił.

\- Jest dobrze, szczeniaku. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy ściągnął swoje buty. - Bądź wdzięczny, że są tak wyrozumiali, dobra?

\- W porządku - stwierdził Harry. - Przypuszczam, że nie są tacy źle.

\- Więc - zapytał Louis Harry’ego. - Co powiesz na to abyśmy w końcu poszli na randkę?


	12. Rozdział 12

Nadszedł piątkowy wieczór, ten w którym miała miejsce pierwsza randka Louisa i Harry’ego. W ramach przygotowań, Louis wziął prysznic, dwa razy całkowicie wymył się mydłem, następnie wysuszył się ręcznikiem, nim założył nową, markową parę bokserek. Liam i Zayn przyszli do niego, para siedziała razem na jego łóżku, wskazując na najlepsze ubrania, które Louis trzymał. Nawet kazał im powąchać każdy ze swoich dezodorantów, aby wybrali najlepszy. Kiedy para nie doszła do porozumienia, Louis zdecydował się na wybór Liama, mając nadzieję, że skoro Liam tak jak Harry jest omegą to ich upodobania są bardziej zbliżone.

Wtedy młody alfa spędził mnóstwo czasu nad swoimi włosami, warcząc z frustracji, kiedy nie układały się tak jak tego chciał. W końcu Zaynowi zrobiło się mu go żal i kazał mu usiąść i sam ułożył włosy szatyna w perfekcyjnego quiffa.

\- Proszę, perfekcyjny, kolego - powiedział mu Zayn, kiedy podziwiał swoje dzieło.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze, Lou - skomplementował go Liam. - Harry to pokocha.

\- Naprawdę chcę, aby ta randka poszła dobrze - przyznał Louis. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to jak zdenerwowany jestem. Czuję się jak piętnastolatek. To niedorzeczne, powinienem być bardziej pewny. Jestem cholernym alfą w tym związku.

\- Alfy również się denerwują i są niepewne - powiedział Liam. - Nie musisz być strażnikiem przez cały czas.

\- Wiem, ale to nasza pierwsza randka - powiedział Louis. - Chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie, a jeśli Harry wyczuje, że jest mi niezręcznie to może sobie zadawać pytanie czy będę dobrym alfą. Będzie chciał, abym był fajny i pewny siebie oraz miał wszystko pod kontrolą, prawda?

\- Albo może uzna twoje zdenerwowanie za czarujące - zasugerował Liam. - I pewnie sam też się denerwuje. Zobaczenie, że ty też pomoże mu się zrelaksować.

\- Tak - zgodził się Zayn. - Przestań się tak stresować, kolego. Masz to. Poza tym, już wiesz, że cię lubi. Nie musisz mu imponować. Po prostu bądź sobą.

\- Dobra, tak, być sobą. - Louis skinął głową. - Mogę to zrobić.

\- Więc gdzie go zabierasz? - Zapytał Liam, chcąc znać detale.

\- Uumm, cóż, zabiorę go na kolację do lokalnego pubu - powiedział z zawahaniem Louis. - Myślałem, że możemy pograć w rzutki i w bilarda po tym jak zjemy. Albo kiedy będziemy czekać na jedzenie, ale… może powinienem zarezerwować coś milszego. Cholera, już to spieprzyłem - panikował. - Jedzenie w pubie nie jest wystarczająco specjalne. Zadzwonię do ekstrawaganckiego miejsc na ulicy Wellington, zobaczę czy gdzieś wcisnę stolik dla dwojga.

\- W oktagonie? - Liam zdziwił się na ten pomysł. - To będzie cię kosztowało 200 zł za każde danie główne. To nawet nie zawiera napoi, a jak będziesz chciał przystawkę albo deser to dodatkowa stówa. Możesz nawet nie dostać stolika.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - przeklął Louis, wyglądając jakby chciał rozwalić coś w pokoju.

\- Wyluzuj - powiedział Zayn, przewracając oczami. - Nie powiedzieliśmy ci przed chwilą abyś był sobą?

\- A jedzenie w pubie jest bardzo w stylu Louisa Tomlinsona - powiedział Liam. - I nawet jeśli udałoby ci się zarezerwować stolik w oktagonie, menu nie byłoby w twoim stylu. Znienawidziłbyś to.

\- To i tak za drogie - stwierdził Zayn. - A porcje są żałosne - prychnął. - Pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy ja i Li tam poszliśmy, ponieważ próbowaliśmy być bardziej wyrafinowani niż naprawdę jesteśmy? Skończyliśmy zatrzymując się w KFC w drodze powrotnej, ponieważ byliśmy tacy głodni. W ogóle nie smakowało mi jedzenie, które tam zamówiłem - poskarżył się.

\- Tak, wypluł swoją zapiekankę ziemniaczaną - zaśmiał się Liam. - Ta starsza kobieta przy stoliku obok nie była pod wrażeniem. Myślałem, że nas wykopią.

\- Te ziemniaki były okropne. W każdy razie, przynajmniej nie ubrudziłem całej podłogi czerwoną kapustą - odegrał się Zayn.

\- To było przez przypadek - bronił się Liam. - To by się nie stało, gdyby nałożyli mi posiłek na jeden talerz, a nie, wszystko było na oddzielnych naczyniach, więc miałem swoje jedzenia na jakiś 5 talerzach, ale zrzuciłem to wszystko na jeden, na którym nie było wystarczająco miejsca. Takie głupie i naprawdę rozczarowujące. Nawet nie jestem pewien, że mój krokodyl był dobrze przygotowany, ale nie mogłem tego odesłać i się skarżyć, ponieważ nie wiem jak on powinien smakować, mogłem się mylić.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że mielibyśmy wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby zamówić deser - powiedział Zayn. - Myślisz, że jak mały kawałek ciasta byśmy dostali?

\- Prawdopodobnie coś wielkości jednego gryza - zagadywał Liam. - Ale podzieliliby to na 4 części i zaserwowali na 4 różnych talerzach z jakimiś różami dla dekoracji. Poważnie, Lou, nie bierz pod uwagę Octagonu. Wybrałbym jedzenie z baru za każdym razem.

\- Tak, dobra, tak. - Louis biegał po swoim pokoju, wciąż podenerwowany swoją nadchodzącą randką. - Zostanę przy pubie. Tak będzie lepiej. Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Spodoba mu się… prawda?

~*~

Za to Harry zmusił Nialla, aby pomógł mu się przygotować do randki z Louisem. Młody omega wziął długi prysznic, myjąc każdy kawałek swojej skóry i wszędzie się goląc. Oparł również swoje czoło o zimne płytki, imię Louisa wydostało się z jego warg, kiedy sięgnął dłonią, aby się zadowolić. Kiedy zmył z siebie nasienie oraz szampon ze swoich włosów, wyszedł spod prysznica i owinął się ręcznikiem wokół talii, wracając do swojej sypialni.

Usiadł i zamknął oczy, kiedy Niall suszył jego loki. Wtedy blondyn zabrał się za wybieraniu ubioru Harry’ego, przebierając w jego szafie, aż zdecydował się na parę ciasnych, różowych jeansów i czarną koszulkę z różnokolorowymi kwiatami. Przy pierwszym spojrzeniu nie wydaje się, że koszulka i te spodnie będą do siebie pasować, ale kiedy Harry je założył i przejrzał się w lustrze, był przyjemnie zaskoczony rezultatem. Nie tylko wyglądał dobrze (a naprawdę tak było), ale wyglądał również na starszego niż 15 lat. Mógł nawet być uznawany za starszego od Louisa.

\- Ładny ci strój wybrałem, prawda? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Fantastyczny, Ni, kocham to - rozpromienił się Harry, a Niall uśmiechnął się, przybijając z nim piątkę. - Kto wiedział, że jesteś małym, sekretnym modnisiem - drażnił się.

\- Okazuje się, że mam dar . - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Albo może to tylko ty. Jestem przekonany, że gdybym ci dał worek na ziemniaki to sprawiłbyś, że wyglądałby jak coś co można założyć na wybieg, więc gdzie Louis cię dzisiaj zabiera?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry. - Szczerze mówiąc to mnie to nie obchodzi. Jestem po prostu podekscytowany randką z moim alfą.

\- Czy twoi rodzice wciąż są dziwni w tym temacie? - Zapytał Niall, utrzymując swój głos niskim.

\- Chciałbym, żeby było normalnie - warknął Harry. - W końcu chodzi o mnie.

\- Wiem, że to denerwujące - współczuł mu Niall. - Ale przynajmniej pokazuje to, że się troszczą. Różnica wieku zawsze była przeszkodą.

\- Tak, wiem - westchnął Harry. - I wiem, że lubią Louisa. Gdybyśmy byli w tym samym wieku, byliby zachwyceni i żartowali o naszym ‘połączeniu’. I za kilka lat ta różnica wieku nie będzie już problemem i wtedy będą za, a my pokażemy wszystkim, że się na udało, ale… chciałbym żeby byli szczęśliwi i podekscytowani z mojego powodu teraz. Chcę być w stanie przyjść do domu i opowiadać swoje mamie o mojej pierwszej, wspaniałej randce z Louisem… zamiast tego wiem, że jak wrócę to rodzice będą na mnie czekać, aby mnie przesłuchać i dać mi wykład, a także upewnić się, że mój śliczny tyłek omegi nie został spenetrowany przez wielkiego kutasa alfy Louisa - przewrócił oczami, na co Niall prychnął.

\- Przykro mi, Haz - zaśmiał się Niall. - Ale wiesz, że w końcu się z tym pogodzą. To będzie tego warte. Po prostu się tego trzymaj. I możesz powiedzieć mi wszystkie detale swojej randki z Louisem. Jestem bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc tego słuchać. Póki się sam nie zaprezentuję, mogę żyć twoim życiem.

\- To naprawdę cię dołuje, prawda? - Zapytał zatroskany Harry.

\- Hej, nie, jest dobrze. - Niall pokręcił głową, kiedy ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku bruneta. - Niektórzy ludzie prezentują się późno. To nie jest nic wielkiego. W końcu to zrobię, kiedykolwiek moje ciało zdecyduje, że jestem na to gotowy. Szczerze, jest dobrze, nie martw się o mnie. Dzisiaj jest o tobie, o Louis i o waszej pierwszej randce. Nie chcę, aby mój brak prezentacji na ciebie wpłynął. Więc… powiedz mi, Harry Stylesie, czy jesteś typem omegi, która wytyka się na pierwszej randce?

~*~

Przyjeżdżając w samą porę, Louis zapukał do drzwi państwa Styles. Chociaż miał nadzieję, że to Harry otworzył drzwi, całkowicie oczekiwał, że zrobi to Anne albo Des dając mu kolejną przemowę przed wyjściem. Szatyn jednak nie był przygotowany na podekscytowanego Nialla w progu.

\- Umm, cześć. - Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się. Szczęście blondyna było po prostu zaraźliwe. - Czy moja kręconowłosa omega jest gotowa?

\- Jest gotowy - potwierdził dumnie Niall. - Wybrałem mu dzisiejszy strój. Możesz mi podziękować za erekcję, która wkrótce się u ciebie pojawi - mrugnął, nim dramatycznie oczyścił swoje gardło. - Pragnę przedstawić twoją randkę na dzisiejszy wieczór… pana Harry’ego Stylesa!

Kiedy omega się ukazał u dołu schodów, Louis naprawdę poczuł jak coś spuchło mu w spodniach. Warknął nisko i spojrzał z aprobatą na bruneta. Plany pójścia do pubu stały się mniej ważne, a tym co naprawdę chciał zrobić to przyszpilić Harry’ego do ściany i wziąć go tu i teraz, bez względu na to czy Niall by patrzył, ale Louis wiele razy odkąd poznał bruneta udowodnił, że ma niewyobrażalną samokontrolę. Robiąc krok do przodu, Louis wziął dłoń młodszego chłopaka i uniósł ją do swoich warg, całując go słodko.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, szczeniaku - powiedział mu Louis.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Harry, ukazując dołeczki. - Ładnie pachniesz - skomplementował go, a Louis mentalnie podziękował Liamowi za wybór wody kolońskiej.

\- Jesteś gotowy, słońce? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry skinął głową.

\- Teraz, nie siedźcie do późno - powiedział Niall, udając tatę Harry’ego. - Żadnej analnej penetracji… żadnych narkotyków… żadnych rozmów z nieznajomymi… odmawiaj sobie dobrej zabawy i utrzymaj mojego małego chłopca w niewinności.

\- Zamknij się, Ni - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Poważnie, bawcie się dobrze - powiedział Niall. - Będę teraz oglądał telenowele z twoją mamą. Dowiem się, kiedy wrócisz. Chcę wszystko usłyszeć - powiedział, nim praktycznie wypchnął parę za drzwi i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

~*~

Para przyjechała do pubu i znalazła sobie miły stolik z komfortowymi krzesłami. Przeskanowali menu, a gdy zdecydowali czego chcą, Louis podszedł do baru zamówić, wracając z colą z cytryną, lodem i kręconą słomką dla Harry’ego oraz butelką piwa dla siebie. Para szybko zaczęła rozmawiać, ich stopy złączyły się pod stołem, kiedy utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, nie będąc w stanie przestać się uśmiechać. Wyciągnęli swoje ręce wzdłuż stołu, Louis złapał dłoń Harry’ego i delikatnie potarł swoim kciukiem jego nadgarstek, nim złączyli razem swoje palce.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim college'u - powiedział Harry, gdy upił trochę swojej coli przez słomkę. - Rzadko o tym mówisz. Nawet nie wiem co studiujesz.

\- Studiuję literaturę angielską, teatr i psychologię - odpowiedział Louis, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. - Miałem też zajęcia z filmowania na początku roku, ale je rzuciłem.

\- Dlaczego? - Zastanawiał się Harry. - Brzmiało jakby powinno pasować do reszty przedmiotów. Sądziłem, że analizowanie filmów jest ciekawe.

\- Tak, też tak myślałem - Louis skinął głową. - I prawdopodobnie jest, będąc szczerym. Po prostu nie mogłem wytrzymać z idiotami na moich zajęciach. Wszyscy brali wszystko na zbyt poważnie i byli strasznymi snobami. Jak wydawali się myśleć, że są wyjątkowi chcąc oglądać czarno białe filmy i że ludzie, którzy oglądają telenowele i komedie romantyczne są mniej inteligentni i kulturalni. Nie zrozum mnie źle, cieszyłem się oglądając poważne i inteligentne filmy i szczerze uważałem za interesujące analizowanie postaci i rozmawianie o reżyserach oraz symbolach w filmach… ale w tym samym czasi byłem szczęśliwy siedząc z tyłu, ogląając standardową i przewidującą telenowelę bez głębszego rozmyślania nad tym. Po prostu nie pasował mi ten nastrój panujący w sali. To nie był mój typ ludzi.

\- Wstyd - skomentował Harry. - A co z psychologią? Myślałem nad wzięciem tego w ramach moich zajęć naukowych, ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

\- Uch, nienawidzę psychologii - jęknął Louis. - Ale ludzie na zajęciach są normalniejsi niż na analizie filmów, więc łatwiej to tolerować, ale hej, tylko dlatego, że nie jestem fanem nie oznacza, że to mi się nie podoba. Mam na myśli, niektóre zagadnienia są interesujące, ale potem inne są tak nudne. I wiem, że nigdy tego nie wykorzystam w swoim codziennym życiu, więc wydaje mi się to być stratą czasu.

\- Brzmi tak jakbyś powinien rzucić psychologię i wziąć coś innego - powiedział mu Harry.

\- Chciałbym - przyznał Louis. - Ale teraz jest za późno. I jeśli rzuciłbym kolejny kurs to byłby tylko na dwóch i uważaliby mnie jak częściowego studenta.

\- Lubisz chociaż zajęcia z teatru i literatury angielskiej? - Zapytał Harry, odsuwając swoje dłonie, kiedy dostali swoje jedzenie. - Dziękuję - powiedzieli obydwaj.

\- Lubię literaturę angielską - odpowiedział Louis, dodając soli i ketchupu do swojego posiłku. - Zajęcia były przepełnione za pierwszym razem, ale wiele osób je rzuciło po pierwszych tygodniach. Z jakiś 40 studentów zostało 12. Potem około miesiąc później parę osób odpadło i teraz jest nas 8, ale w sumie mi się to podoba. Jest bardziej intymnie i wszyscy znamy się lepiej, niż gdybyśmy zostali dużą grupą. I każdy ma szansę, aby podzielić się swoją opinią, możemy także rzucać ideami podczas klasowych dyskusji oraz wszyscy mamy raporty z nauczycielem co w innym wypadku nie byłoby możliwe. Jest miło. Teatr jest okej. Wystarczająco dobrze się tam czuje, ale nauczyciel jest trochę denerwujący. Za bardzo stara się być naszym kumplem. To naprawdę żenujące.

Kontynuują rozmowę podczas jedzenia, nawet dzielą się ze sobą kawałkami swojego jedzenia. Louis mówił trochę o swojej tymczasowej pracy w sklepie muzycznym i o paru kolorowych klientach, których obsługiwał. Harry podzielił się kilkoma detalami ze swojego życia w szkole i o tym jak plotki przekształciły się w to, że jego były chłopak Nathan ma małego penisa. Po kilkuminutowym chichotaniu rozmawiali o swoich planach i przyszłości. Harry’emu podobała się myśl o fotografii, a Louis był zaintrygowany dziennikarstwem, ale rozważał również pracę w studio tatuażu razem z Zaynem, tak szybko jak jego przyjaciel otworzy swój własny biznes. Louis miał nadzieję, że stanie się to w ciągu najbliższych pięciu lat. Ich rozmowa zeszła na temat posiadania szczeniąt, a nawet podzielili się pomysłami na imiona dla dziewczynek i chłopców.

\- Założę się, że wyglądałbyś pięknie, nosząc moje szczenięta - uśmiechnął się Louis, a Harry zarumienił się lekko, sięgając dłonią, aby pogłaskać się po brzuchu i wyobrażając sobie jakby to było być w ciąży.

Po skończonym obiedzie, Louis poszedł po kolejną rundkę napoi, nim zaprowadził Harry’ego do stołu bilardowego gdzie mogli zagrać. Szybko stało się oczywiste, że brunet nigdy wcześniej nie grał i instruował go jak trzymać kij i jak uderzyć w białą bilę, aby ta uderzyła w kolorowe, wrzucając je do kieszeni.

Trzy gry później, para usiadła z powrotem, a Louis zamówił im wspólny deser. Alfa znowu poczuł podniecenie, kiedy jego omega jęknął obsesyjnie, kiedy zassał łyżeczkę pełną bitej śmietany.

\- Kurwa - tchnął Louis. - Robisz to specjalnie.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, alfa - odpowiedział Harry z fałszywą niewinnością.

Zabierając łyżeczkę od Harry’ego, Louis pochylił się nad stołem, aby go pocałować, przełykając jęk zadowolenia omegi.

Po tym jak odprowadził bruneta do domu, po tym jak pocałowali się z pasją, Louis uznał, że to nie była najlepsza pierwsza randka. To po prostu był najlepszy dzień.


	13. Rozdział 13

Z całą szczerością, Louis nie pamięta tego, że zgodził się na podwójną randkę. W ogóle nie pamiętał, aby o tym rozmawiali. Wiedział tylko, że pewnego piątkowego wieczoru był z Harrym na podwójnej randce z Zaynem i Liamem. Podwójna randka zawierała noszenie starych fartuchów i malowanie kubków, talerzy i waz, kiedy starsza kobieta posyłała im dziwne spojrzenia. Alfa nie wiedział czy były one wynikiem jej obrzydzenia do ich seksualności, dla typowego zachowania par w wykonaniu Liama i Zayna albo małej różnicy wieku między nim a Harrym. Wiedział tylko, że gdyby się poślizgnęła i złamała biodro, to nie spieszyłby się z pomocą. A z aktywności Louis nie uważał, że malowanie talerzy i kubków to dobry pomysł na spędzanie czasu, ale pozostała trójka wydawała się być zadowolona, głęboko skupieni na swojej pracy. Z swojej strony Louis próbował sprawdzić nudne doświadczenie bardziej rozrywkowym poprzez malowanie dziwnych rzeczy, ale nawet źle namalowany penis i tyłek nie zmniejszyły jego poziomu znudzenia.

\- Do jasnej cholery, czyj to był pomysł? - Zapytał niecierpliwy Louis.

\- Mój - odpowiedział Zayn, delikatnie warcząc na jego ton i utrzymując swój wzrok na kubku, który malował.

\- Cóż, ssie - powiedział mu Louis. - Możecie się pospieszyć i skończyć? Jestem znudzony.

\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny, Lou - powiedział Harry. - Poza tym, reszcie z nas podoba się randka, nie bądź samolubny.

\- Tak, posłuchaj swojej omegi, Lou - uśmiechnął się Zayn.

\- Liam, no dalej, musisz się ze mną zgodzić. Nie zawiedź mnie, Payno. Też myślisz, że malowanie jest nudne, prawda? - Louis patrzył na brązowooką omegę, szukając wsparcia.

\- Bądź cicho, próbuję się skoncentrować - kontynuował Liam, malując wzorek na swojej wazie.

\- Poważnie, kolego? - Jęknął Louis, chcąc rzucić swoim talerzem pokrytym penisami i tyłkami wzdłuż pomieszczenia. - Do czego w ogóle potrzebna ci waza?

\- Maluję ją dla swojej babci - odpowiedział Liam.

\- To najgorsza randka na świecie - poskarżył się Louis.

\- Zostaję tutaj - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Przepraszam, szczeniaku, nie to miałem na myśli. - Louis stanął za wyższym chłopakiem i pochylił się, aby złożył buziaka na jego policzku. - Towarzystwo na mojej randce jest cudowne. Po prostu czynności nie mogę przeżyć. Jestem taki znudzony, malowanie to nie moja rzecz.

\- Ja uważam to za dość relaksujące - skomentował Harry.

\- Cóż, mnie stresuje - stwierdził Louis, wzdychając.

Odkładając swoją szczoteczkę do zębów, Harry odwrócił się, aby skupić swoją uwagę na alfie. Objął twarz starszego i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Odsuwając się, Harry uśmiechnął się, gdyż przypadkowo zostawił farbę na policzku Louis i nie dał o tym znać swojemu chłopakowi.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz nas rozpraszał to niedługo powinniśmy skończyć - powiedział brunet. - Po prostu siedź cicho. Potem możemy iść na deser i zamówię ci te lody o smaku gumy balonowej, które tak kochasz.

\- Dobra. - Louis uśmiechnął się, siadając na stołku, a Zayn za pomocą ruchu warg powiedział do Liama, że Louis jest ‘pantoflem’. - Och, jakbyś ty nie jadł Liamowi z ręki - skomentował szatyn.

\- Lou-bear, musisz być cicho, jeśli chcesz lody - poinformował go brunet.

\- Lou-bear - prychnął Zayn, a Louis spojrzał się na niego.

\- Zayn - skarcił go Liam, a mulat przewrócił delikatnie oczami, ale ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na dokończeniu swojego kubka.

Wydawało się to zajmować wieczność, ale w końcu Louis był wolny od zapachu ceramiki i farby oraz szczęśliwy, jadł swoje lody o smaku gumy balonowej.

~*~

Louis znalazł sobie kolejną pracę jako opiekunka. Tym razem płacono mu za to, aby doglądał Niall przez weekend. Potem jak jego rodzice wyjechali, zaprosili Harry’ego, aby do nich dołączył. Dwójka młodszych chłopców stwierdziła, że zrobią piżama party, ale Louis odmówił aż tak dosłownego podejścia. Po prostu byli trzema chłopakami noszącymi pluszowe skarpety, jedzącymi ciasteczkowe lody i oglądającymi telenowele w swoich piżamach. Walka na poduszki oraz gra w ‘prawda czy wyzwanie’ również są bardzo męską rzeczą i nie mają miejsc jedynie podczas piżama party.

Później, po tym jak Harry zasnął, a Niall porysował na jego twarz permanentnym markerem, Louis rozpoznał delikatną zmianę w zapachu blondyna.

\- Bardzo pachniesz jak Liam i Zayn - wskazał Louis.

\- Tak? - Niall pociągnął nosem, ale nie mógł tego stwierdzić. - Skoro tak mówisz - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dorastałem z nimi, znam ich zapach - stwierdził Louis. - Uwierz mi, kolego, pachniesz jak oni.

\- To ma sens, często się spotykamy - powiedział Niall, a Louis cicho skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. Ostatnio ich piątka spędza coraz więcej czasu ze sobą. - Prawdopodobnie pachnę też trochę jak ty i Harry.

Pochylając się, Louis ponownie powąchał blondyna z ciekawości. Z pewnością wyłapał delikatny bananowy zapach, które zdecydowanie należy do Harry’ego.

\- Myślę, że musisz na siebie uważać, Niall - ostrzegł go Louis. - Niedługo się zaprezentujesz.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - Zapytał blondyn.

\- Twój zapach się zmienia - powiedział mu Louis. - To zazwyczaj znak zbliżającej się prezentacji. Teraz pachniesz jak inni ludzie, z którymi spędzasz najwięcej czasu. Harry, Liam, Zayn i ja, wydaję mi się, że wyłapałem również zapachy twoich rodziców. Pachniesz tak bardzo jak inni, że nie czuć twojego zapachy. Myślę, że to oznacza, że twoje ciało przygotowuje się do zaprezentowania, a wtedy zaadoptujesz swój własny, nowy zapach.

\- Cóż, nie czuję się inaczej. - Niall wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może jeszcze nie. - Louis przekręcił głowę na bok. - Ale szczerze wierzę, że stanie się to niedługo. Bądź ostrożny w ciągu najbliższych tygodni, dobra? Jeśli zaczniesz zauważać jeden z popularnych znaków prezentacji albo będziesz się czuł jakoś dziwnie to upewnij się, że jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Będzie dobrze, kolego - zapewnił go Niall. - Prawdopodobnie i tak jestem betą.

~*~

To była noc księżyca w pełni, Louis, Zayn i Liam zaplanowali, że się spotkają i przemienią się w prawdziwe formy alfy i omegi, ciesząc się biegiem jako wilki. Dla Louisa to będzie jedynie trzecia przemiana w wilka. Jako alfa, mógł się przemienić jedynie podczas księżyca w pełni i uzyskał tą zdolność dopiero po skończeniu 18 lat w ostatnią Wigilię. Na swoje pierwsze przemienienie poszedł ze swoją mamą. Podczas drugiego był sam. Tym razem była z nim dwójka jego przyjaciół. Będąc omegą, Liam mógł oczywiście przemienić się po każdym zachodzie słońca. Jednak robił to jedynie z Zaynem przy swoim boku i odmawiał robienia tego samemu, tylko dlatego, bo może to robić częściej niż swój chłopak.

Jadąc do Liama, Louis uśmiechał się szeroko, bardziej niż chętny, aby słońce zaszło i aby mógł w końcu przemienić się w swoją wilczą formę. Na prośbę mamy Liama, Louis usiadł przy kuchennym stole. Kobieta była nieugięta względem swojego syna, jego chłopaka i przyjaciela i wszyscy musieli zjeść porządny posiłek przed przemianą.

\- Brak pożywnego posiłku przed przemianą zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo zamienienia się w łotra - stwierdziła.

Nie ma żadnego dowodu na potwierdzenie jej słów. To tylko jedna z starych przekonań. Jednak zaakceptowali z wdzięcznością jedzenie i zjedli je ze smakiem, podekscytowani nadchodzącą nocą.

~*~

Po zajściu słońca, Louis, Liam i Zayn wyszli na zewnątrz. Trójka chłopaków spojrzała na niebo, Louis i Zayn ze swoim słuchem usłyszeli warknięcie alfy.

\- Gotowi, chłopcy? - Zapytał Zayn, ściągając swoje ubrania i rzucając je na kupkę, aby mama Liama je zabrała, kiedy już ich nie będzie.

\- Zdecydowanie - odpowiedział Liam, idąc za przykładem swojego chłopaka.

\- Jeśli wasza dwójka zacznie się przede mną pieprzyć w swojej wilczej formie to nigdy więcej nie wyjdę z wami biegać - ostrzegł ich Louis.

\- Nigdy się nie pieprzyliśmy pod wilczą postacią - stwierdził Zayn. - Kilka razy się bawiliśmy, ale nie w taki sposób.

\- Skoro tak mówisz - zaśmiał się Louis. 

\- Naprawdę nie pieprzyliśmy się w wilczej formie, Lou - powiedział poważnie Liam. - Ale wspólne bieganie jako wilki jest takie fajne. Tak wystrzałowe jak seks. Będziesz wiedział co mam na myśli, kiedy wybierzesz się na takie coś z Harrym.

\- Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać - przyznał Louis.

\- Nie musisz czekać długo - powiedział Zayn, kiedy wszyscy stali w bieliźnie na chłodnym, październikowym powietrzu. - Jego urodziny są w styczniu, prawda?

\- W lutym - poprawił go Louis.

\- Wciąż niedługo - powiedział Liam. - Jesteśmy gotowi? - Zapytał.

\- Gotowy, kochanie - potwierdził Zayn.

\- Zróbmy to - zgodził się Louis.

Wszyscy ściągnęli swoje bokserki, a następnie przemienili się w wilcze formy. Po raz trzeci w swoim życiu Louis doświadczył takiej radości, której nie można opisać słowami. Czuł taką wolność w swoim wilczym ciele. Nie było żadnych zmartwień ani stresu codziennego życia. Po prostu czyste podekscytowanie i radość.

Jakimś cudem w swojej prawdziwej wilczej formie, Louis był wyższy od swojej dwójki przyjaciół, jego futro było koloru czerwonego mahoniu. Był zastraszającą kreaturą, cóż gdyby nie machał podekscytowany ogonem. Jego wilcza forma była naprawdę wielką bestią. Żaden mężczyzna ani wilk nie miałby z nim szans, gdyby stał się łotrem.

Poza nim, omega Liama była naprawdę puszystym wilkiem, jego karmelowe futro pasowało do pluszowego misia, którego Zayn dał mu na pierwszej walentynki po tym jak zostali parą. Obok niego był Zayn. Jego alfa był mniejszy niż Louis, ale wciąż imponujący. Jego futro był czarne z domieszką srebrnego na jego grzywie i ogonie.

Zayn zrobił kółko wokół Liama i potarł o niego swoją głowę, owijając omegę swoim zapachem. Liamowi wydawała się podobać ta uwaga i odwrócił efektywnie swój pysk, nim polizał go po podbródku. Następnie karmelowa omega biegała wokół większego przyjaciela algy, wchodząc mu pod nogi i łapiąc go za ucho. Zayn dołączył do niego, dotykając jego łap, zarabiając przy tym uderzeniem z ogona od większego alfy.

Patrząc w górę na nocne niego, Louis zawył, a dwójka jego przyjaciół podążyła za jego przykładem nim wbiegli na ulicę. Louis i Zayn z łatwością przeskoczyli przez bramę, za to Liam użył jej tak, jakby był człowiekiem. Trzy młode wilki biegały po ulicach, mijając inne wilki tu i tam. Udali się na główne ulice w kierunku otwartego pola, gdzie wiele wilków już się bawiło. Louis z pewnością był największy z nich wszystkich.

Po wykorzystaniu czasu na wycie, bieganie i tarzanie się w trawie, Louis zderzył się głową z Liamem i Zaynem w ramach pożegnania i udał się z powrotem na główne ulice. Poruszając się szybko w swojej wilczej formie, młody alfa podążył za zapachem kiwi, banana i świeżego deszczu przez całą drogę do domostwa Styles. Przeskakując przez tył płotu w ogrodzie, Louis usiadł na swoich tylnych nogach pod oknami Harry’ego i zawył.

Kilka chwil później, Harry wytknął swoją lokowaną czuprynę zza okna i jęknął, kiedy zobaczył ogromnego wilka siedzącego w jego ogrodzie z wytkniętym językiem i machającego ogonem.

\- Louis. - Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy go rozpoznał. - Zamykając okno, pobiegł na dół i zignorował protesty swoich rodziców. Otworzył tylne drzwi i wyszedł na spotkanie z dużym wilkiem. - Witaj, alfa - przywitał się brunet, a Louis odpowiedział, liżąc jego twarz. - Louis, to obrzydliwe - zaśmiał się Harry, odsuwając nieco wilka. - Wyglądasz pięknie - skomplementował go brunet, kiedy podziwiał swojego chłopaka w prawdziwej formie alfy. Pogłaskał go, ciesząc się delikatnym dotykiem futra swojego chłopaka. - Co? - Zapytał zmieszany Harry, kiedy jego alfa wydawał się chcieć z nim porozumieć. - Och - brunet zamarł, kiedy Louis się nachylił, chcąc aby Harry się na niego wspiął. - Umm… czy to bezpieczne? - Zapytał, a jego alfa warknął nieszczęśliwy. - Dobra, dobra, idę, ale nie biegnij za szybko i nie bierz mnie daleko.

Harry wspiął się na ogromną bestię i trzymał ciasno swojego chłopaka, wypuszczając z siebie dźwięk grozy połączony z podekscytowaniem, kiedy Louis przeskoczył przez płot i zaczął biec. Kiedy Harry z desperacją trzymał swojego alfę, mijane domy rozmazywały się, aż zamieniły się w drzewa, nim dobiegli na polanę, na której znajdowało się jedynie kilka jaskrów, mniszków lekarskich i parę robaków.

Nagle się zatrzymując, Louis zniżył się, więc Harry mógł zejść. Następnie zrobił kółko wokół kręconowłosego, pocierając go głową, przykrywając swoją ludzką omegę zapachem swojej wilczej alfy. Następnie położył się na trawie i patrzył się na świecące gwiazdy. Harry położył się obok niego, opatulając się czerwonym futrem Louisa, aby było mu cieplej. Louis sporadycznie lizał twarz omegi i wąchał jego loki, kręcąc szczęśliwy ogonem, brunet pogłaskał go po futrze.

\- Chodź, alfa - powiedział Harry po tym jak przez kilka minut głaskał szatyna po pysku. - Powinniśmy już wracać. Musisz zabrać mnie do domu, a potem musisz się z powrotem przemienić, nim wzejdzie słońce.

Louis warknął w niezgodzie, chcąc zostać w tym miejscu ze swoim omegą, ale Harry był wytrwałym człowiekiem i kiedy podrapał jego długie, wilcze uszy, Louis wiedział, że jego chłopak miał rację. Więc z brunetem bezpiecznie na sobie, pobiegł z powrotem, ale alfie nie podobała się wizja odstawienia Harry’ego do domu. Zamiast tego, wielki wilk zabrał bruneta do swojego domu. Louis warknął i zajęczał, dotykając bruneta swoim pyskiem, zanim ten załapał wskazówkę i podniósł dodatkowy klucz, który był ukryty za doniczką. Otworzył drzwi, w ciszy upominając alfę za wchodzenie do domu w ludzkiej formie.

\- Ostrożnie, nie połam niczego - wyszeptał Harry, kiedy podążył za wilkiem do środka i po cichu zamknął drzwi, nie chcąc przeszkadzać matce swojego chłopaka, która przypuszczalnie spała na górze. Podążył za wilkiem po schodach do jego sypialni, znajdując zafascynowanie zwierzęciem, które tak naprawdę było jego chłopakiem. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak blisko wilka. Ludzie nie zwykli zbliżać się osobiście do alfy czy omegi w jej wilczej formie, chyba że je studiowali, ale nawet wtedy było to kontrolowane z bezpiecznym środowisku. Jednak Harry wcale się nie bał. Czuł się komfortowo, kiedy dołączył do wielkiego stworzenia na łóżku. - Dobrze, zostanę tutaj na noc - zgodził się Harry, kiedy jego alfa go polizać. - Ale musisz się przemienić, alfa. Musisz być znów Louisem.

Wilk polizał go po raz ostatni, a Harry pogłaskał go po futrze, nim ten się przemienił. Brunet był twarzą w twarz ze swoim chłopakiem w ludzkiej formie, na łóżku, całkowicie nagim.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Hej - uśmiechnął się Harry, pokazując swoje dołeczki, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na peinisie Louisa. - Twój wilk całkowicie mnie porwał.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie powinieneś dać znać swoim rodzicom, że jesteś bezpieczny - powiedział szatyn.

\- Nie zabrałem swojego telefonu. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Spójrz na mnie, jestem w piżamie.

\- A ja zostawiłem swój u Liama - jęknął Louis. - Chodź, użyjemy stacjonarnego.

\- Zapomnij o tym, Lou. - Harry położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej swojego chłopaka, aby powstrzymać go od wstania. - Powinni wiedzieć, że jestem z tobą bezpieczny. Ogarniemy to jutro. Teraz się przytulmy.

\- Nie, szczeniaku. - Louis zszedł z łóżka i przyciągnął do siebie Harry’ego. - Twoi rodzice muszą wiedzieć gdzie jesteś.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał Harry, trzepocząc rzęsami i zginając swoje długie palce przy penisie Louisa. - Jesteś pewny, że to nie może zaczekać? - Delikatnie poruszał swoją dłonią.

\- Mmm, jesteś niegrzecznym małym omegą - skomentował Louis, pochylając się do szybkiego pocałunku i gryząc szyję młodszego chłopaka. - Ale zadzwonisz do swoich rodziców - stwierdził, kiedy odepchnął dłoń Harry’ego, a następnie naciągnął od siebie dół od piżamy. - No chodź - poprowadził bruneta na dół, aby użył telefonu stacjonarnego. Następnie Louis zadzwonił na telefon Liama (znając numer na pamięć) i dał znać jemu i Zaynowi, że był bezpieczny w domu, nim zabrał Harry’ego na górę do swojej sypialni i przykrył kołdrą siebie i swojego zielonookiego chłopaka.


	14. Rozdział 14

W następny weekend, Louis szedł na imprezę do domu studenckiego. Zayn i Liam również szli, a jako że i tak coraz częściej spotykali się razem, Harry i Niall dołączyli do nich.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - skomentował Niall, kiedy szli w kierunku imprezy. - To będzie dzikie. Pokażę wam jak się pije.

\- Hej, nie będzie żadnego picia - stwierdził Louis. - Ty i Harry możecie wypić po jednym piwie i to wszystko.

\- Co? Nie ma mowy, stary - poskarżył się Niall.

\- No dalej, kolego. To impreza - wspierał go Zayn, obejmując blondyna w ramionach i mierzwiąc jego włosy. - Pozwólmy im się zabawić.

\- Nie muszą się upijać, aby dobrze się bawić - kłócił się Louis. - I mają jedynie piętnaście lat. Są za młodzi, aby się schlać. Opiekujemy się nimi Zayn, musimy być odpowiedzialni.

\- Och, jakbyśmy się nigdy nie upili, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi - prychnął Zayn.

\- Nie jesteśmy dziećmi - powiedział Harry.

\- Wiem, szczeniaku. - Louis objął policzki swojego chłopaka i cmoknął go w usta. - Ale jesteś zbyt młody, aby imprezować, pić i w ogóle wplątywać się w to wszystko. Gdyby twoi rodzice wiedzieli, że tutaj jesteś, to by się to im bardzo nie spodobało. Muszę się opiekować moim omegą, tak.

\- Chociaż nie możesz mnie tak naprawdę powstrzymać przed piciem - odpowiedział Harry. - To impreza, musisz mi pozwolić wypić więcej niż jedno. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś alfą, nie oznacza, że możesz mnie kontrolować.

\- Hej, nie probuję cię kontrolować, kochanie - powiedział Louis. - Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczny. Obydwoje - dodał do Nialla. - A im więcej wypijecie tym bardziej podatni jesteście. Po prostu chcę żebyście pili z głową. Łapiesz co mówię, prawda, Payno? - Spojrzał na starszą omegę w grupie, szukając wsparcia.

\- Jeśli chcecie się napić kilka drinków to zależy od was - powiedział Liam. - Ale nie szalejcie, dobra? Nasza trójka się wami zaopiekuje, ale wolelibyśmy nie sprzątać wymiocin, walczyć z zaborczym alfą ani nie zabierać nikogo do szpitala.

\- Wyluzuj, to tylko impreza - zaśmiał się Niall.

\- Po prostu bądźcie ostrożni - doradził Louis. - Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy w zeszłym tygodniu, Ni?

\- Tak, tak, wiem - Niall skinął głową.

\- Co masz na myśli? O czym rozmawialiście? - Zapytał, patrząc ze zmieszaniem na ich dwójkę. Zayn i Liam również nie mieli pojęcia o co chodzi, ale byli zaintrygowani.

\- To nic. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Louis po prostu uważa, że niedługo się zaprezentuję. - Zayn i Liam wymienili się spojrzeniami. - Ale czuję się dobrze. Nic się dzisiaj nie wydarzy. Bawmy się dobrze. Zgaduję, że to ten dom - wskazał na budynek na ulicy, który był jasno oświetlony i z którego wydobywała się głośna muzyka.

Wchodząc do domu Louis przypomniał sobie dlaczego nie przepada za ‘domówkami’. Zawsze było tam pełno ludzi, zazwyczaj tacy, których nie znał albo po prostu nie chciało mu się spędzać z nimi czasu. Było zbyt głośno, aby porozmawiać z ludźmi, których naprawdę lubił, muzyka rzadko, kiedy była w jego typie, zawsze była długa kolejka do łazienki i często zdesperowane omegi się na niego rzucały.

Osobiście Louis wolałby po prostu wypić parę drinków, zjeść trochę i pizzy i posłuchać muzyki albo pograć w gry video lub może pooglądać film ze swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, niż być stłoczonym wśród obcych. Zanim nalał sobie pierwszego drinka musiał odrzucić oferty trzech omeg. Myślał, że chodzenie ręka w rękę z Harrym wyśle jasną wiadomość o tym, że nie jest dostępny, ale jak widać się mylił. Trzecia omega to była dziewczyna, z którą miał matematykę na swoim ostatnim roku i praktycznie ocierała się o jego nogę nim jej przyjaciółki bety ją zabrały, bąkając przeprosiny. Męski omega stanął centralnie przed nim i dotknął jego penisa przez spodnie, a Louis musiał odsunąć Harry’ego i powstrzymać go od wydrapania tamtemu kolesiowi oczu.

Z butelką piwa w dłoni, Louis oparł się o ścianę w rogu zatłoczonego salonu, obejmując Harry’ego w talii. Wibracje pochodzące od głośnej muzyki podróżowały po ścianach i sprawiały, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa przechodziły przyjemne sensacje. Przeskanował pokój, żałując tej decyzji, kiedy zobaczył wybryki swoich rówieśników.

\- Niektórzy wyglądają na nieco starych - skomentował Harry, krzycząc do ucha Louisa, aby ten mógł go usłyszeć przez muzykę. - Wyglądają jakby mieli 40 lat - dyskretnie wskazał na kilku mężczyzn rozmawiających z pewnymi dziewczynami, które Louis kojarzył z zajęć z psychologii, ale rzadko z nimi rozmawiał.

-Tak - zgodził się Louis. - A te dziewczyny wyglądają na jakieś trzynaście lat - wskazał na trzy dziewczyny, które z desperacją próbowały zwrócić męską uwagę. Miały na sobie ciężki makijaż, minimalne ubrania i trząsły swoimi tyłkami oraz wywijały ramionami, starając się zwrócić uwagę na ich ledwie występujący biust. Szczerze był nimi zażenowany. - Nie powinno ich tu być - powiedział. - Wszystko może się im przydarzyć.

\- Gdzie są inni? - Zapytał Harry, zauważając nieobecność swoich przyjaciół.

\- Nie jestem pewien - powiedział Louis, rozglądając się za brakującą trójką. - Zayn i Liam mogli pójść znaleźć sobie pokój. Powinniśmy poszukać Nialla, upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Może zaczniemy od kuchni? - Zapytał Harry.

Trzymając bezpiecznie bruneta za dłoń, Louis prowadził młodszego przez pijane i tańczące ciała. Po drodze jedna z trzynastolatek rzuciła się na Louisa i spytała czy ją pocałuje. Szatyn delikatnie odsunął ją w stronę przyjaciółek, nim przeszedł przez dom z Harrym tuż za sobą.

Zanim udało im się dotrzeć do kuchni, pojawił się jakiś znajomy Louisa i delikatnie puknął go w ramię, krzycząc mu do ucha ponad muzyką.

\- Trochę minęło, kolego - stwierdził. - Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - Spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- To Harry, mój chłopak - przedstawił go Louis. - Harry, to jest Shane.

\- Chłopak, co? - Shane wyglądał, jakby był pod wrażeniem. - Musi być w tobie coś specjalnego, skoro zwróciłeś uwagę Louisa. Rzadko kiedy spoglądał na jedną omegę dwa razy. Miło cię poznać, kolego. - Shane przedstawił się, potrząsając dłonią bruneta. - Chociaż cię nie rozpoznaję. Byłeś z nami na roku w szkole?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Harry.

\- W takim razie skąd się znacie? - Zastanawiał się. - Poznaliście się w college’u? - Zgadywał.

\- Umm, wciąż chodzę do szkoły - odpowiedział niezręcznie Harry.

\- Do szkoły? - Powtórzył Shane, wyglądając na zmieszanego.

\- Tak. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mam 15 lat.

\- Trochę młody, co? - Zapytał Shane, śmiejąc się niezręcznie. - Nie sądziłem, że będziesz się umawiał z dzieciakiem, Lou.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - prychnął Harry.

\- Trzymaj się swoich spraw, tak - powiedział Louis Shane’owi. - Chodź, kochanie - prowadził dalej Harry’ego, chcąc znaleźć Nialla.

Tak jak przypuszczali znaleźli blondyna w kuchni. Niall pił piwo i robił sobie kanapkę, debatując z kilkoma innymi osobami nad tym co jest lepsze pizza czy burger? Oczywiście prawidłową odpowiedzią była pizza.

\- Hej, Ni, gdzie Zi i Payno? - Zapytał Louis, starając się zapomnieć o reakcji Shane na różnicę wieku między nim a Harrym.

\- Myślę, że poszli na zewnątrz - odpowiedział Niall, kiedy dodawał musztardy do swojej kanapki. - Nie wiem czy się kłócili czy po prostu było dla nich za głośno, aby rozmawiać. Pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli zejdę im z drogi. I poważnie koledzy - odwrócił się do kilku innych kolesi, z którymi wcześniej rozmawiał. - Pizza jest zdecydowanie lepsza niż burgery. Z burgerami możesz zrobić określoną liczbę rzeczy, ale na pizzy możesz położyć niemal wszystko. Tak samo jak wszystko można dodać do kanapki.

\- Co dodajesz do kanapki? - Zapytał Harry, wyglądając na zaintrygowanego.

\- Szynkę, ser, ogórki, tuńczyka, wołowinę, banana, skruszone Doritos, buraki i musztardę - wymienił Niall. - No i oczywiście masło.

\- Oczywiście - zaśmiał się jeden z chłopaków. - Nie można zjeść kanapki bez masła.

\- Tak naprawdę to tego nie zjesz, prawda? - Louis zmarszczył czoło na samą myśl.

\- Cóż, to byłoby niegrzeczne, gdybym teraz to zmarnował - powiedział Niall, nim uniósł kanapkę i wziął dużego gryza. - Mmm, nie tak złe - skomentował. - Gryza? - Zaoferował.

\- Ni, to jest obrzydliwe, nawet jak na ciebie - zaśmiał się Harry, a blondyn jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nim przeżuł trochę a następnie napił się piwa.

\- Tutaj jest strasznie gorąco, co nie? - Stwierdził Niall, wycierając nieco potu z czoła tyłem swojej koszulki. - Cholera - powiedział do samego siebie. - Potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza.

\- Mmm, pachniesz dobrze, kochanie - skomentował jeden z kolesi, podchodząc do Niall i obejmując go talii, nachylając się, aby powąchać jego szyję.

\- Cholera - przeklął Louis. - Ni, chodź, musimy cię stąd zabrać.

\- Ale… Zayn, Liam? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Mają siebie, będzie dobrze - odpowiedział Louis, nim zmusił innego chłopaka do odsunięcia się od blondyna. Na szczęście tamten alfa był wystarczająco pijany, że z łatwością został rozproszony przez kanapkę Nialla, którą wziął i zjadł do końca. Szybko się poruszając, Louis objął Nialla w talii i zaczął go wyprowadzać. - Dalej, Haz.

Podchodząc do drugiego boku Nialla, Harry objął przyjaciela w ramionach i powstrzymał Irlandczyka od ściągnięcia z siebie koszulki, kiedy ten skarżył się na gorąco. To było coś z czym Niall się zmagał poprzez drogę przez salon do frontowych drzwi. W dodatku omega próbowała flirtować z Louisem, a alfa próbował wykorzystać Harry’ego, sprawiając że Louis warknął, efektywnie sprawiając że Niall zajęczał. Trzy damskie alfy i dwie męskie przyglądały się blondynowi. Na szczęście byli nieszkodliwi i łatwo było ich odepchnąć w plik tańczących ciał.

Kiedy dotarli do drzwi wejściowych, Niall zaskomlał nisko i ugięły się pod nim kolana, kiedy opadł ciężko na Harry’ego.

\- Jest dobrze, Nialler - powiedział brunet, głaszcząc włosy przyjaciela.

\- Za gorąco - zajęczał blondyn. - To boli - poskarżył.

\- Wiem, Ni - współczuł mu Harry. - Ale będzie dobrze. Nie martw się, kolego.

\- Niall? - Zawołał Liam zmartwionym tonem z miejsca, w którym siedział z Zaynem przy ścianie przed ogrodem. W mgnieniu oka Zayn odsunął się od ściany i odepchnął Louisa od Nialla. - Uspokój się Zayn - powiedział Liam do alfy. - Będzie dobrze, Niall - dodał, kiedy dołączył do nich i objął twarz blondyna. - Mam cię, Ni. Nie martw się, kochanie.

\- Gorąco - zapłakał Niall. - Boli.

\- Wiem, kochanie, jest dobrze - zapewnił go Liam.

\- Panowie, musimy zabrać Nialla w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce - stwierdził Louis.

\- Powinniśmy poprosić o pomoc? - Zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po ulicy. - Może beta albo omega mieszka w jednym z tych domów i nas zawiezie?

\- Nie zmieścimy się wszyscy do jednego samochodu - powiedział Liam.

\- To nie ma znaczenia - stwierdził Louis. - Tak długo jak Niall dotrze do domu. - Zatrzymał się i pociągnął nosem. - Tutaj - wskazał na dom po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Bety. Poproszę o pomoc - pobiegł przed siebie, a inni byli za nim, Zayn i Harry podtrzymywali Nialla, kiedy ten jęczał i płakał.

Na szczęście, kobieta beta mieszkająca w tym domu zlitowała się nad nimi i zgodziła się odwieść Nialla do domu.

\- Kto jedzie z nim? - Zapytała kobieta.

\- Ja - powiedzieli równocześnie Zayn i Liam.

\- Z, kolego, jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Louis ostrożnie swojego kolegę.

\- Byłem z Liamem przez lata - powiedział Zayn. - Mam lepszą kontrolę niż większość alf w naszym wieku. Nie skrzywdzę go.

\- Będzie dobrze, Lou - pocieszył go Liam, kiedy wsiadł do samochodu.

\- Może ty i Harry powinniście zabrać Nialla, a Zayn zostanie ze mną - zasugerował Louis. - Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Chcę Zayna - zajęczał Niall. - Chę Liama.

\- Mam się dobrze, Louis - warknął Zayn już prowadząc Nialla do samochodu. Liam wspiął się tuż za nim. - Shhhh, jest dobrze, Ni, jesteśmy tutaj. Mamy cię.

Więc kobieta beta odwiozła Nialla oraz Zayna i Liama, a Harry i Louis zostali z tyłu.

\- Chcesz wrócić na imprezę czy powinienem zabrać cię do domu? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Impreza ssie - stwierdził Harry. - A mama i tata sądzą, że zostaję u Nialla, więc musisz zabrać mnie do siebie.

\- W porządku. - Louis udał westchnięcie. - Zgaduję, że możesz zostać u mnie w łóżku. Chociaż powinienem cię ostrzec, w tych rejonach grasuje przytulaśny potwór. Może cię złapać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie - uśmiechnął się Harry, łącząc swoje palce z Louisa i pozwalając alfie się prowadzić po pustych ulicach. - Więc… Niall w końcu się zaprezentował.

\- Wiedziałem, że to się niedługo wydarzy - powiedział Louis. - Nie powinienem pozwolić mu przyjść tutaj dzisiaj.

\- To nie twoja decyzja - powiedział Harry. - To dobrze, że martwisz się o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale on nie jest twoim omegą. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że Zayn i Liam go chcą.

\- Tak, tak wygląda - zgodził się Louis. - Niall powiedział ci kiedykolwiek o tym, że lubi w ten sposób tą dwójkę?

\- Powiedział, że są słodcy - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale zawsze uważałem, że ma ich za słodką parę, a nie że według niego są słodcy sami w sobie. Może właśnie to miał na myśli, może jest w tym coś więcej. Nie wiem. Tak jak powiedziałem ci wcześniej, Niall trzyma takie rzeczy blisko siebie. Czekał aż się zaprezentuje, nim zacznie poważnie myśleć o umawianiu się i związkach. Czy Zayn albo Liam powiedzieli ci cokolwiek o tym, że lubią Nialla?

\- Nic. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu mam nadzieję, że Zayn ma rację i utrzyma swoją alfę pod kontrolą.

\- Tak będzie - powiedział pewnie Harry. - A Liam powstrzyma Zayna, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Gdybym chociaż przez chwilę pomyślał, że któryś z nich może skrzywdzić Nialla, wtedy nie pozwoliłbym wsiąść im z nim do samochodu. Będzie bezpieczny, ufam im. A jego pierwsza gorączka powinna szybko się skończyć. Zrobię ciasteczka i je mu jutro zaniosę. To go rozweseli. Mogę również zapytać o to co się dzieje między nim a pozostałą dwójką.

Dochodząc do domu Louisa, starszy wyjął klucze ze swojej kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, robiąc krok w tył, aby Harry wszedł jako pierwszy.

\- Twoja mama jest w domu? - Zapytał cicho Harry, zauważając że wszystkie światła były zgaszone, mimo tego, że było dość wcześnie. Prawie dwudziesta druga.

\- Nie. - Louis pokręcił głową. - Wiedziała, że dzisiaj wychodzę, więc sama też wyszła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Powinna wrócić dopiero za jakieś kilka godzin.

\- Więc jesteśmy sami? - Zapytał Harry, nim ściągnął swoje buty, odwiesił kurtkę i skierował na górę do sypialni Louisa.

\- Cholera - przeklął Louis do samego siebie, przełykając ciężko, nim podążył za swoim chłopakiem. Do czasu aż wszedł do sypialni, jego omega leżał na pościeli w samych bokserkach. - Cholera - powtórzył szatyn, kiedy jego penis napuchł z podekscytowania nad rozkosznym widokiem swojego wspaniałego chłopaka.

\- Wierzę, że wspomniałeś o jakimś przytulającym potworze? - Powiedział Harry. - Czy jest jakaś szansa, aby pojawił się on nago?

\- Tylko wtedy, kiedy jego drogi przechodzą nagie omegi - odpowiedział Louis. - Szczególnie takie gorące, zielonookie z lokami.

Harry ukazał swoje dołeczki, kiedy się uśmiechnął, a następnie ściągnął swoje bokserki i rzucił je przez pokój, kładąc swoje dłonie za swoją głowę oraz rozchylając swoje nogi, dając swojej alfie prawidłowy widok.

\- Kurwa - powiedział Louis.

\- Nie powiedziałem ‘nie’ - skomentował Harry.

Gdy zdejmował swoje własne ubrania Louis mógł usłyszeć swoją własną krew w swoich uszach tak samo jak bicie serca bruneta z jego miejsca na materacu. Kiedy był nagi szatyn zrobił kilka kroków w stronę łóżka i wspiął się na młodszego chłopaka, ich penisy wykręciły się, kiedy otarły się o siebie.

\- Nie wspomniałeś o tym, że ten przytulaśny potwór jest taki przystojny - zachichotał Harry, kiedy położył swoje dłonie na talii alfy, nim ścisnął jego tyłek.

\- Musiało mi to wylecieć z głowy - powiedział Louis, nim złapał usta swojego chłopaka, nie mógł się powstrzymać od użycia dużej ilości języka, próbując posmakować każdego kawałka omegi.

\- Jesteś tak kurewsko gorący, Lou - skomplementował go Harry, kiedy ocierali się o siebie. - Jestem taki mokry… poczuj… - skierował jedną z dłoni swojego chłopaka do swoich pośladków, gdzie śluz wydobywał się z jego dziuki.

\- Kurwa, Haz - warknął Louis, przerzucając swojego chłopaka na brzuch i wylizując wypływający śluz. - Smakujesz tak kurewsko dobrze… tak słodko… kurwa, kochanie.

\- Lou, proszę. - Harry pchnął swoim tyłkiem w kierunku twarzy swojego chłopaka, chcąc więcej wyćwiczonego języka Louisa. - Alfa - zaskomlał.

To nie był oczywiście pierwszy raz, kiedy próbowali takich rzeczy, ale ostatni raz gdy byli fizycznie razem miał miejsce podczas gorączki Harry’ego, Sytuacja była zupełnie inna teraz, kiedy obydwie strony były całkowicie świadome.

\- Mmmm - jęknął Louis, kiedy uniósł swoją twarz, słodki smak jego omegi był świeży w jego ustach. - Naprawdę musimy przestać, szczeniaku.

\- Nie - zaprotestował Harry. - Musisz mnie pieprzyć i zaknotować i powtarzać to przez resztę naszego życia bez wychodzenia z łóżka.

\- Tak jak kochanie to brzmi - uśmiechnął się Louis przewracając Harry na plecy i cmokając go słodko w wargi. - Nie mogę cię tutaj trzymać na zawsze. Rano musisz upiec ciasteczka dla Nialla - przypomniał mu. - A ja złożyłem obietnicę twoim rodzicom, pamiętasz? Zgodziłem się, że nie będziemy uprawiali seksu aż nie skończysz szesnastu lat i że nasz pierwszy raz nie będzie podczas rui albo gorączki.

\- No i? Mama i tata nie muszą wiedzieć - powiedział Harry. - I tak skończę szesnaście lat w lutym. Jaką różnicę robi te kilka miesięcy?

\- Obiecałem im, szczeniaku. - Louis bawił się kilkoma pasmami loków Harry’ego. - Staram się jej dotrzymać. Możemy wytrzymać te kilka miesięcy.

\- Nie chcę - poskarżył się Harry.

\- Wiem, kochanie. - Louis ponownie go pocałował. - Ale… tylko dlatego, bo nie będę uprawiał z tobą seksu - owinął swoje palce wokół kutasa Harry’ego. - Nie oznacza, że nie mogę sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze. Prawda, szczeniaku?

\- Kurwa, alfa- jęknął Harry, wypychając swoje biodra do przodu, preejakulat wypływał z jego penisa. - Więcej - zajęczał. - Potrzebuję więcej… proszę, Lou… alfa.

\- Chcesz moich ust? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry skinął głową, kiedy mamrotał ‘tak’ i ‘proszę’ na okrągło.

Uśmiechając się do siebie lekko, Louis obciągnął brunetowi jeszcze kilka razy, nim schylił swoją głowę i zaczął go ssać.


	15. Rozdział 15

Tak jak obiecał Harry spędził poranek piekąc świeżą porcję ciasteczek dla Nialla. Louis za to oglądał poczynania bruneta, podziwiając sposób w jakim się poruszał i całkowicie uwielbiając patrzeć na skoncentrowanie widoczne na twarzy chłopaka. Również szczęśliwie przyjął rolę bycia testerem ciasteczek.

\- Perfekcyjne, skarbie - skomplementował Louis. - Ni je pokocha.

\- Świetnie, teraz musimy jeszcze poczekać aż ostygną, a potem możemy iść - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Herbata, gdy będziemy czekać? - Zaoferował Louis, a Harry skinął głową.

Dźwięk kroków świadczył o tym, że matka Louisa schodziła po schodach, więc szatyn wziął trzeci kubek, aby jej również zrobić coś do picia.

\- Dzień, dobry, chłopcy. - Jay przywitała się, wyglądając na jedynie lekko zaskoczona widokiem Harry’ego w kuchni. - Coś ładnie pachnie.

\- Harry upiekł ciasteczka - wyjaśnił Louis, kiedy zagotowała się woda w czajniku.

\- Chcesz spróbować? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Z chęcią. - Jay zaakceptowała ciasteczko i skinęła głową, kiedy wzięła pierwszego gryza. - Przepyszne.

\- Dzięki - rozpromienił się Harry. - Zrobiłem je dla Nialla. Zaprezentował się wczoraj wieczorem. 

\- Jako omega? - Zgadywała Jay, a chłopcy skinęli głowami w potwierdzeniu. - Zakładam, że dostał się do domu?

\- Tak, udało nam się go zabrać z imprezy zanim cokolwiek złego mogło się stać - odpowiedział Louis tak szybko jak zalał trzy kubki wodą i wręczył reszcie. - Jedna z sąsiadek bet była na tyle uprzejma, aby odwieźć go do domu z Zaynem i Liamem.

\- Zaynem i Liamem? - Jay uniosła brew zaintrygowana. - Hmmm - zamruczała. - Nie sądziłam, że ta dwójka będzie szukała trzeciego partnera.

\- Cóż, nie jesteśmy pewni, że o to chodzi - odpowiedział Louis. - Ale ich trójka spędza razem wiele czasu odkąd zacząłem spotykać się z Harrym. Myślę, że mogę naprawdę zadziałać jako trójkąt.

\- Sądzę, że będą dobrzy dla siebie - zgodził się brunet. - A będąc późnym kwiatem będzie miło gdy Niall doświadczy obok siebie zarówno omegi jak i alfy.

\- Jeśli naprawdę są sobą zainteresowani w ten sposób - dodał Louis. - Właściwie to nie wiemy. Może sobie trochę dodajemy.

\- Zgaduję, że niedługo się dowiemy - powiedział Harry. - To raczej rzadkie, prawda?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że znam osobiście romantyczne trio - przyznała Jay. - Większość alf jest zaborcza, aby dzielić omegę z innym alfą. A większość omeg jest zbyt potrzebująca uwagi swojej alfy, by dzielić ją z inną omegą.

\- Cóż, Zayn jest jedynym alfą, więc nie powinien być zbyt zaborczy, nie kiedy nie ma drugiego alfy z którym mógłby konkurować - powiedział Harry.

\- A Li ma tyle miłości w swoim sercu - dodał Louis. - Nie jest zazdrosnym typem, a fakt że zaprezentował się w tak młodym wieku sprawia, że jest bardziej emocjonalny niż ludzie w naszym wieku a nawet starsi. Jeśli jakaś omega może zaakceptować inną omegę w swoim związku to jest to Liam.

\- Ja nie mógłbym tego zrobić - przyznał Harry. - Jesteś moim alfą i tylko moim. Nie będę się z nikim tobą dzielił.

\- Cóż, to dobrze, szczeniaku - uśmiechnął się Louis. - Ponieważ nie chcę żadnej innej omegi oprócz ciebie.

\- Och, być młodym i zakochanym - westchnęła Jay, kręcąc czule głową. - W każdym razie, muszę się ubrać. Wychodzę z twoją mamą na lunch Harry. Powinnam ją pozdrowić w twoim imieniu czy myśli, że jesteś gdzieś indziej?

\- Och, ummm…, cóż… - jąkał się Harry.

\- Tak myślałam - skomentowała Jay, jej ton sugerował dezaprobatę, ale błysk w jej oku zdradzał jej rozbawienie.

\- Miał zostać u Nialla - bronił go Louis. - Ale plany musiały się zmienić.

\- Proszę, nie mów mojej mamie, że tutaj byłem - błagał Harry. - Ona powie mojemu tacie, a potem wygłoszą mi i Louisowi kolejny żenujący wykład.

\- Jeśli chcesz to ja wam mogę go wygłosić - drażniła się Jay.

\- Mamo, proszę - jęknął Louis. - Trzymaliśmy się zasad. Nie uprawialiśmy seksu. No dalej, nie muszą wiedzieć.

\- Bardzo proszę - dodał Harry, a oczy Jay złagodniały, kiedy spojrzała na chłopaka swojego syna.

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się Jay. - Nie było cię tutaj, nie widziałam cię. Wróć do domu na obiad, Louis - powiedziała, gdy dopiła swoją herbatę, a następnie udała się na górę, aby się przygotować. - Podaruję Harry’emu żenujący wykład, ale tobie z pewnością jakiś wygłoszę.

~*~

Niedługo później, Harry szedł do sypialni Nialla z dwoma dużymi pudełkami wypełnionymi czekoladowymi ciasteczkami. Blondyn akurat spał, jego głowa spoczywała na silnej klatce piersiowej Liama, a Zayn głaskał omegę po włosach.

\- Jak się ma? - Zapytał szeptem Harry, kiedy wszedł razem z Louisem na palcach do pokoju i usiedli na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

\- Zmęczony, biedny szczeniak - skomentował Zayn. - Ale naprawdę świetnie sobie poradził. Liam był z nim wspaniały - nagrodził go dumne, a Liam uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka alfy.

Minęła chwila zanim blondwłosy omega był gotowy do wstania. Przez chwilę, Louis był szczerze przekonany, że Niall będzie wtulony w Liama w swoim łóżku przez wieczność, ale w końcu ziewnął, wyprostował się i usiadł.

\- Czuję ciasteczka - stwierdził Niall z nadzieją.

\- Tutaj, kolego. - Harry uśmiechnął się, siadając na brzegu łóżka i wręczając mu pudełko ciasteczek.

\- Mmmm. - Niall włożył ciasteczko do swojej buzi i patrzył na Harry’ego z czymś podobnym do miłości. - Jesteś Bogiem - powiedział do kręconowłosego chłopaka. - A to jest niebo. Wiedziałem, że jest jakiś powód dla którego się z tobą zaprzyjaźniłem i zostałem moim najlepszym kumplem. Miło cię widzieć, swoją drogą.

\- Brzmi jakbyś wrócił do prawdziwego siebie - skomentował Harry, unosząc się do bardziej komfortowej pozycji na łóżku, sygnalizując Louisowi, by do nich dołączył. - Jak się czujesz po ostatniej nocy?

\- Zgaduję, że dobrze. - Niall wzruszył ramionami naturalnie opierając się o Zayna. - Mam na myśli, zdecydowanie nie było to zabawne i boję się swojej następnej gorączki, ale… przynajmniej już wiem kim jestem. To wszystko jest dla mnie czy powinienem się podzielić? - Podniósł następne ciasteczko.

\- Nie martw się, zrobiłem dużo dla każdego, zjedz tyle ile chcesz - zapewnił go Harry. - Jak twoi rodzice przyjęli wiadomości?

\- Och, umm… nie jestem pewny, nie rozmawiałem jeszcze z nimi - odpowiedział Niall. - Spałem od jakiegoś czasu.

\- My z nimi rozmawialiśmy, Ni - powiedział Liam. - Cieszą się z twojego powodu. Byli trochę podenerwowani faktem, że Zayn spędził tutaj noc, ale udało mi się z nimi porozmawiać, więc mogliśmy zostać obydwoje, by się tobą zaopiekować. Całkiem dobrze radzę sobie z rodzicami.

\- To ta niewinna twarz chłopca ze szkoły i twoje szczenięce oczy - stwierdził Zayn. - Rodzice to kochają.

\- Jest słodki, prawda? - Niall uśmiechnął się z buzią wypełnioną ciastkami. - Co wasza dwójka później robiła? - Zapytał Harry’ego i Louisa. - Wróciliście w ogóle na imprezę?

\- Nie, impreza i tak ssała. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Zabrałem Harry’ego z powrotem do siebie.

\- Tak, wasza dwójka już się pieprzyła? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Nie, Louis jest całkowitym gentlemanem - westchnął Harry. - Jest zdeterminowany, aby dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej moim rodzicom i nie wypieprzy mnie aż nie skończę 16 lat.

\- Masz już prawie 16 lat, dlaczego musisz czekać? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Widzisz, Ni się ze mną zgadza - powiedział Harry do swojego chłopaka.

\- Ni wciąż jest w szoku po swojej pierwszej gorączce, jego hormony przez niego przemawiają, więc nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co mówi - kłócił się Louis. - I nie powinno ci się tak spieszyć do stracenia dziewictwa. Twój pierwszy raz powinien być wyjątkowy, szczeniaku.

\- Będzie - stwierdził Harry. - Tak długo jak będzie on z tobą.

\- Czy ktoś chce sera do tego burgera? - Zaśmiał się Zayn.

\- Pieprzcie się - odpowiedział Harry, nim wziął ciasteczko z pudełka. - Więc… Louis i ja zastanawialiśmy się czy może coś się dzieje między waszą trójką… Mam na myśli, mieliście szansę porozmawiać i rozpracować to? Powinniśmy was na chwilę zostawić samych? Zaczniecie się umawiać? Albo jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi? Sądzę, że bylibyście dobrą parą… albo umm… czymkolwiek trójosobowa para jest… ale bycie przyjaciółmi też jest super, jeśli tego naprawdę chcecie… oczywiście nie musicie się spotykać, aby nas albo kogoś innego zadowolić, po prostu myślimy, że wasza trójka ma specjalną więź… umm, pierdolę, prawda?

\- Zjedz swoje ciasteczko, szczeniaku - poradził mu Louis.

\- Cóż, zgaduję, że powinniśmy porozmawiać, prawda? - Niall spojrzał między Liama a Zayna.

\- Powinniśmy - zgodził się Liam. - Ale ty wciąż musisz odpocząć. Zrelaksuj się i ciesz się ciasteczkami. Możemy porozmawiać później. Nie przemęczaj się.

Nim Harry i Louis wyszli, pozostała trójka musiała jeszcze określić swoją sytuację i mieć jakąkolwiek część poważnej rozmowy. Jakkolwiek byli bardzo przytulni i fizycznie na siebie oddziaływali. Zayn włożył swój język co najmniej 3 razy do gardła Nialla, za to Liam wydawał się mieć potrzebę składania delikatnych pocałunków na różnych częściach ciała blondyna co jakieś 10 minut. Louis również podejrzewał, że Niall kilka razy złapał penisa Liama pod kołdrą.

\- Będą razem zanim się obejrzymy - stwierdził pewnie Harry, kiedy wyszedł razem z Louisem.

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis. - Cholera, sądzę że będą się pieprzyć zanim zejdziemy w dół ulicy.

~*~

Grudzień przyniósł chłodne powietrze oraz mgłę obecną przez większość poranków. Święta były coraz bliżej, Louis i Harry wciąż byli niepewni natury związku swoich przyjaciół. Ich piątka spędzała relatywnie sporo czasu razem i wyglądało to tak jakby Niall umawiał się zarówno z Liamem jak i Zaynem, jednak trójka stwierdziła, że póki co nie określa się w żaden sposób, ale to nie powstrzymało Nialla od zaproszenie pary, jako jego randki na szkolną potańcówkę. Harry również zaprosił Louisa jako swoją randkę. Próbował grać nonszalanckiego, kiedy go zapraszał, ale desperacja i chęć była widoczna w jego oczach. Szczerze to mała część Louisa było nieco zatroskana przyjściem na bal jako randka Harry’ego, zmartwiona, że będą otrzymywali negatywne spojrzenia i komentarze na temat tego, że Louis jest starszy, ale widząc jak podekscytowany był Harry i tym jak oczywiste było ile ten bal dla niego znaczy, nie było opcji, aby szatyn powiedział nie.

Więc Louis wciskał się w garnitur, który miał na sobie kilka lat temu i pojechał po młodszego chłopaka, aby zabrał go na Winter Wonderland School Dance.

\- Czy miałeś randki na jakiekolwiek szkolne imprezy? - Zapytał z ciekawością Harry, kiedy wspięli się na tył taksówki.

\- Nie. - Louis pokręcił głową. - Zazwyczaj kręciłem się wokół Zayna i Liama. Lubię myśleć, że trzymałem tytuł najfajniejszego i najgorętszego piątego koła u wozu. Następnie na bal nasza trójka dzieliła limuzynę z grupą dziewczyn. Szczerze mówiąc niewiele ludzi z naszej klasy miało parę. Oczywiście, Zayn i Liam byli razem jako para, ale oni spotykali się od lat. Większość ludzi po prostu szła grupą przyjaciół. Nie było żadnego nacisku, aby mieć parę.

\- Nigdy nie miałem randki na żadnej szkolnej potańcówce, na której byłem - powiedział Harry. - Nie żebym był na wielu. Zazwyczaj je omijałem, ale pójście na bal zimowy z moim starszym, gorącym chłopakiem alfą było zbyt zachęcające. Nawet nie obchodzi mnie to, jeśli pojawienie się z tobą rozpocznie na nowo plotki o byciu dziwką.

Nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć Louis ścisnął dłoń omegi. Zdecydowanie miał nadzieję, że jego chłopak nie będzie przezywany ani zastraszany ponownie w żaden sposób. Jego myśli również utknęły na słowie ‘starszym’. Harry nie określił go jedynie jako jego ‘gorącego chłopaka alfę’ użył też słowa ‘starszy’. Tak bardzo jak starał się to zignorować, różnica wieku wciąż sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł stres na myśl o ludziach oceniających ich związek.

Wiedział również, że nie powinien się tym aż tak przejmować. Przeprowadził niezliczone rozmowy ze swoją mamą tak samo jak z Zaynem i Liamem na temat tego problemu. Naprawdę, różnicę w ich wieku ciężko można było nazwać wielką. Louis to wiedział, ale to nie fakt, że dzieli ich parę lat, sprawiał, że się tak stresował. Chodziło tutaj o ich aktualny wiek. Harry miał jedynie 15 lat, a on 18, za kilka dni 19. Różnica wieku było nieco większa, ponieważ brunet wciąż był w szkole i technicznie nielegalny.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak - zapewnił go Louis z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Z pozostałą trójką spotykamy się tutaj, prawda?

\- Tak, Ni powiedział, że będą na zewnątrz żebyśmy mogli wejść razem - odpowiedział Harry, a Louis skinął głową.

To sprawiło, że czuł się nieco lepiej, wiedząc że jego najlepsi przyjaciele też będą na balu. Nie tylko to, ale też fakt, że oni byli w jego wieku, a Niall był w wieku Harry’ego. Liam, Zayn i Niall dzielili tą samą różnicę wieku co on i Harry. Przypominając sobie o tym fakcie, próbował przekonać siebie samego, że ta mała różnica wieku nie była niczym wielkim i naprawdę musiał po prostu to zaakceptować i nie dać się temu pochłonąć, szczególnie, gdy za kilka lat w ogóle nie będzie miało to znaczenia i nikt nie będzie unosił brwi, gdy to usłyszy.

Taksówkarz wysadził ich przed szkołą gdzie spotkali Nialla, Zayna i Liama. Najmłodszy z trójki miał na sobie niebieskie spodnie z pasującym swetrem narzuconą na swoją koszulę. Obok niego stał Liam, który wyglądał bardziej formalnie w szarych spodniach i płaszczu. Następnie był Zayn w czarnych spodniach oraz w białej, luźnej koszuli. Cała trójka miała pasujące fioletowe krawaty. Liam miał go idealnie zawiązanego, u Nialla leżał nieco luźne przy gardle, a Zayna był niezawiązany, chcąc dać swojemu wyglądowi bardziej codzienny wyraz. Własny garnitur Louisa był typowym czarnym z białą koszulą, a Harry wyglądał olśniewająco w swoim białym garniturze z odrobiną różu i srebra.

Ich piątka weszła razem do szkoły, a następnie do dużego korytarza gdzie miał miejsce zimowy bal. Korytarz był udekorowany białymi, srebrnymi, fioletowymi i niebieskimi kolorami, z małą ilością białych drzewek wokół parkietu. Dekoracje sprawiały, że było czuć magiczną, świąteczną atmosferę, a kiedy Louis podziwiał swojego chłopaka w białym garniturze, zadecydował że Harry wygląda jak świąteczny anioł.

Tak jak oczekiwano, większość piosenek granych przez DJ’a była kiepska, ale tańcząc z Harrym, Louisowi udało się odłożyć na bok tandetność nocy i cieszyć się sobą. Nawet przestał obawiać się ludzi oceniających ich związek. Nikt i tak nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Po prostu się dobrze bawili. Kiedy Louis powoli tańczył z Harrym i całował się z nim pod jemiołą, chciał zrobić z nim o wiele więcej. Wiedział, że obiecał rodzicom bruneta, że poczeka do jego szesnastych urodzin. Wiedział, że czekanie było odpowiednią rzeczą i było to bardziej niż odpowiedziane żądanie. Wiedział, że nie zostało wcale wiele czasu, ale alfa pożądał omegi.

\- Kurwa, Harry - wyszeptał Louis do ucha swojego chłopaka. - Chcę ciebie.

\- Chcę - odpowiedział Harry, przyciskając swoje ciało do tego starszego chłopaka, więc mógł teraz poczuć jak zdesperowany był. - Prosze, Lou. Potrzebuję cię, alfa.

Louis ponownie pocałował Harry’ego, nim zabrał swoją dłoń i pokierował go wzdłuż korytarza, wyjmując swój telefon ze swojej kieszeni i po drodze zamawiając taksówkę. Wymienili się paroma zgłodniałymi pocałunkami, kiedy czekali na swoją podwózkę. Po piętnastu minutach, szybko wychodzili z taksówki, kierując się do domu Louisa i do jego sypialni, ocierając się o siebie, gdy upadli na łóżko.

\- Czy my… no wiesz? - Zapytał Harry delikatnie dysząc.

\- Mamy nie ma - odpowiedział Louis całując i przygryzając obojczyk Harry’ego. - Jesteśmy sami. A ty wyglądasz dzisiaj tak kurewsko pięknie, szczeniaku. Moja alfa szaleje przez twoją śliczną omegę.

\- Moja omega zawsze jest zdesperowana ciebie, alfo - stwierdził Harry. - Lou - powiedział delikatnie, kiedy pociągnął szatyna za włosy, aby zachęcić starszego chłopaka, by na niego spojrzał. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział mu Louis, wypowiadając te słowa przy dolnej wardze chłopaka, całując go głęboko. - Chcesz żebyśmy kontynuowali czy powinniśmy przestać? - Zapytał. - Ponieważ jeśli nie chcesz, aby to poszło dalej musisz mi to powiedzieć teraz, nim będzie mi zbyt trudno się zatrzymać. Nie chcę cię zranić, szczeniaku.

\- Nie zranisz mnie - powiedział pewnie Harry. - I jest dobrze. Chcę. Chciałem żebyś mnie pieprzył pierwszej nocy, kiedy się poznaliśmy. To ty mnie odrzucałeś, alfo.

\- Kurwa, nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz - warknął Louis, ocierając się o biodra bruneta.

\- Alfa. - Uśmiechnął się Harry, kochając to jak to wpływa na jego chłopaka.

\- Potrzebuję cię nagiego, teraz - powiedział Louis, jęcząc niemal z desperacją, kiedy przysunął się do następnego pocałunku i zaczął zrzucać z siebie swoje ubrania. Do czasu, gdy był już nagi, Harry miał na sobie jedynie białe spodnie i bokserki. Louis przyspieszył proces, pomagając brunetowi je ściągnąć. Następnie usiadł na piętach i wykorzystał chwilę, aby podziwiać nagość swojej omegi. - Piękny - skomplementował go Louis. - Myślę, że powinieneś częściej się tak dla mnie ubierać.

\- Ty też - odpowiedział Harry. - Co… umm… co teraz? - Zapytał Harry. - Mam na myśli, wiem jak działa seks… ale nigdy go nie uprawiałem… jak mnie chcesz, alfo?

\- Zrelaksuj się kochanie - powiedział do niego Louis i pogłaskał go po lokach. - Zaopiekuję się tobą - obiecał. - Pomogę ci, aby było ci miło i mokro - wyjaśnił, kiedy bawił się trochę penisem chłopaka, nim uniósł się tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się między nogami omegi. Wytknął swój język i polizał dziurkę Harry’ego od razu smakując słodkiego śluzu.

\- Och - westchnął Harry, kiedy rozłożył swoje nogi, aby dać starszemu lepszy dostęp. - Lou, proszę - błagał, jego słowa ledwie były głośniejsze od szeptu, ale jego chłopak usłyszał je wyraźnie ze swoim słuchem alfy. - Zaknotujesz mnie?

\- Tylko jeśli chcesz. - Louis zatrzymał swoje działania.

\- Proszę, proszę, chcę. - Harry chętnie pokiwał głową. - I biorę tabletki antykoncepcyjne, więc jest dobrze. Nie zajdę w ciążę. Tak bardzo potrzebuję twojego knota, alfo, nie masz pojęcia.

\- Wydaję mi się, że mam - stwierdził Louis. - Chcę cię zaknotować od tak długiego czasu omeg, ale najpierw muszę cię przygotować. - Ponownie złożył swoją głowę między nogami Harry’ego, składając krótkie pocałunki na jego penisie i jądrach, nim zajął się jego dziurką, wykorzystując również palec do penetracji. Śluz Harry’ego zachowywał się tak naturalnie jak lubrykant. - Myślisz, że jesteś na mnie gotowy, kochanie? - Zapytał, sprawiając że młodszy chłopak zajęczał, kiedy on pracował wewnątrz niego trzema palcami.

\- Proszę, Louis, proszę. - Harry ochoczo wypychał swoje biodra do przodu. - Potrzebuję cię, alfa.

\- Uspokój się kochanie - zagruchał Louis, pozwalając swoim palcom wyślizgnąć się z dziurki Harry’ego. - Każdy pomyśli, że masz gorączkę.

\- Louis - zajęczał Harry. - Mniej drażnienia, więcej pieprzenia - powiedział, a Louis musiał objąć twarz bruneta w dłonie i dać mu słodki pocałunek. - Jestem gotowy - stwierdził Harry. - Chcę… chcę ciebie.

Ponownie się pocałowali, a Louis wyszeptał do ucha młodszego, że go kocha (tak jakby to był sekret, a nie coś tak oczywistego co niewidomy mógłby dostrzec). Biorąc swojego penisa w dłoń, Louis pokierował siebie do wejścia Harry’ego i drażnił się z wejściem omegi, mówiąc mu, by się zrelaksował nim wszedł do środka.

\- Ach, kurwa - przeklął Harry, łapiąc Louisa za biceps.

\- Haz? - Zatrzymał się zatroskany Louis. - Wszystko w porządku, szczeniaku? Chcesz żebym się zatrzymał?

\- Nie, nie. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Jest dobrze… nawet nie boli, nie wiem czemu powiedziałem ‘ach’ -wymamrotał brunet. - Sądzę, że spodziewałem się bólu i zdziwiłem się, że go nie ma, stąd moja reakcje. Ma to sens?

\- Ani trochę - stwierdził Louis.

\- Po prostu… kontynuuj - błagał Harry, rozluźniając swój ciasny uchwyt na ramionach Louisa oraz zaciskając i rozluźniając swoją dziurkę.

\- Kurwa - przeklął Louis, kiedy poczuł ucisk na swoim penisie. Zmusił się do zagłębienia, słuchając delikatnego dyszenia i jęków. - Jesteś taki ciasny, skarbie.

\- Alfa - zajęczał Harry, zamykając swoje nogi wokół talii Louisa i zarzucając ramiona na szyję starszego chłopaka. - Nie wytrzymam długo - przyznał przepraszająco.

\- Nie martw się szczeniaku, ja też nie - zapewnił go Louis, łącząc razem ich usta i całując go głęboko, kiedy pracował swoimi biodrami, poruszając nimi w przód i w tył.

\- Lou, proszę. - Harry oderwał swoje usta od tych swojego chłopaka. - Chcę abyś najpierw mnie zaknotował. Proszę, alfo.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Louis, przygryzając dolną wargę omegi i zabierając loki z jego spoconego czoła. - Przygotuj się, kochanie. Kiedy zacznę puchnąć to tyle, będziemy zablokowani dopóki nie oklapnie. Na początku to będzie dla ciebie trochę dziwne. Może ci się to nawet nie spodobać.

\- Spodoba, Wiem, że się mi spodoba - stwierdził Harry, poruszając biodrami i zaciskając swój tyłek wokół penisa Louisa. - Po prostu daj mi swojego knota Louis.

\- W każdej chwili, szczeniaku - powiedział Louis, kiedy pchnął mocniej kilka razy, a następnie warknął. - Teraz - ostrzegł Louis, kiedy zaczął puchnąć w wnętrzu Harry’ego, rozciągając chłopaka w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - dyszał Harry, sięgając swoim dłońmi do zagłówka. Uczucie czegoś w rękach pozwoliło mu się skupić na sobie i przypomnieć jak się oddycha.

\- Otwórz oczy, kochanie - powiedział Louis. - Spójrz na mnie.

\- Kurwa - powtórzył Harry, patrząc na swojego chłopaka. - Jesteś… czuję… to takie… kurwa.

Uśmiechając się Louis pocałował delikatnie swojego kochanka, przejeżdżając po jego ciele dłońmi oraz ciesząc się wysokim poziomem intymności, który dzielili.

\- Moja śliczna omega - zagruchał Louis, przebiegając nosem po gardle swojego chłopaka i ciesząc się jego zapachem.

Para całowała się dalej i wąchała się nawzajem, wymieniając niezliczone ‘kocham cię’ oraz ‘kurwa, czuję cię tak dobrze’ aż knot Louisa opadł i był w stanie go wyciągnąć. Alfie udało się namówić omegę do wypicia wody, nim młodszy chłopak praktycznie odpłynął na łóżku. Uśmiechając się czule, Louis wspiął się za niego i przykrył ich, przytulając się do swojego chłopaka. Nie czuł się nawet winny złamaniu obietnicy, którą złożył państwu Styles.


	16. Rozdział 16

Niedługo nadeszła Wigilia, czyli dzień dziewiętnastych urodzin Louisa. Obudził go zapach kiełbasek, jajek i bekonu, a jego usta praktycznie całe były pokryte śliną, kiedy jego mama przyniosła mu śniadanie do łóżka. Matka i syn usiedli razem, opierając się plecami o zagłówek, Louis wciąż pod pościelą, kiedy Jay rozłożyła swoje nogi na kołdrze. Bok w bok, jedli razem śniadanie, co było ich tradycją.

\- Dzięki mamo, było przepyszne - pochwalił ją Louis, po tym jak pożarł śniadanie.

\- Wszystko dla mojego urodzinowego chłopca - uśmiechnęła się Jay, biorąc pusty talerz i pozostawiając alfę, aby się umył i przebrał.

Podczas prysznica, Louis myślał tylko o swoim chłopaku. To było trochę dziwne, gdy pomyślał, że był dziewiętnastolatkiem, który zabrał dziewictwo piętnastolatkowi. Zdecydowanie nie mógł się doczekać aż Harry skończy szesnaście lat w lutym, więc różnica wieku nie będzie się wydawała takim przestępstwem. Będzie się również czuł lepiej, wiedząc że rodzice bruneta będą wtedy bardziej tolerować ich związek. Dostali nawet błogosławieństwo od Anne i Desa na uprawianie seksu po urodzinach Harry’ego. Oczywiście on i Louis już osiągnęli ten stan, ale rodzice bruneta nie musieli tego wiedzieć, ale teraz, gdy szatyn już to odczuł, był jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany. Nie miał zamiaru czekać do szesnastych urodzin Harry’ego, nim ponownie będzie uprawiał seks, ale poczułby ulgę, gdyby nie musiał tego ukrywać. 

Kiedy strumień wody uderzał o jego skórę, penis Louisa uniósł się, kiedy myślał o Harrym i przywoływał uczucie bycie zagłębionym w małej, ciasnej dziurce młodszego chłopaka. Jęk wydostał się z jego warg, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak Harry jęczał i wołał do niego ‘alfo’. Obejmując dłonią swojego penisa, pracował wściekle, mając nadzieję, że będzie miał szansę na urodzinowy seks z Harrym. Myśląc o swoim pięknym zielonookim omedze, dziewiętnastolatek doszedł dość szybko. Z usatysfakcjonowanym westchnieniem, Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie zmyć z siebie pozostałości spermy.

Po umyciu siebie i swoich włosów, Louis wyszedł i owinął się ręcznikiem, nim skierował się z powrotem do sypialni, aby się ubrać. Sprawdzając swój telefon, znalazł tam kilka wiadomości życzących mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Urodzinowa wiadomość od Harry’ego oczywiście była jego ulubioną. Zawierała nawet zdjęcie Harry’ego bez koszulki, mającego na sobie czapkę Mikołaja i wysyłającego mu buziaka.

Już ubrany Louis zszedł na dół i dołączył do swojej mamy, aby wypić kubek herbaty, kiedy wręczała mu jego urodzinowy prezent. Razem spędzili poranek, a potem Louis i jego mama spotkali się z Harrym, Jay dotrzymywała im czasu aż do lunchu. Następnie się rozdzielili i Louis z Harrym spotkali się z Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem. Ich piątka spotkała się u Louisa, wszyscy siedzieli na podłodze w otoczeniu poduszek, razem ściśnięci, kiedy oglądali ‘To właśnie miłość’.

Po filmie Niall zaczął bitwę na poduszki, która sprawiła, że blondyn znalazł się między Zaynem i Liamem, nie żeby któremukolwiek to przeszkadzało. Louis skończył siedząc na talii Harry’ego, przyciskając jego nadgarstki do podłogi i atakując go pocałunkami. Mógł poczuć jak twardy był brunet w swoich obcisłych jeansach, tak samo jak czuł zapach śluzu z jego dziurki. Po wyssaniu malinki na szyi Harry’ego, Louis wstał i pociągnął swojego chłopaka za sobą.

\- Idziemy na górę - powiedział Louis reszcie, nim zaprowadził Harry’ego do siebie. Zamykając drzwi, Louis ściągnął z Harry’ego ubrania i poprowadził nagiego chłopaka do łóżka, zwalając go na wszystko co się tam znajdowało. - To w porządku, jeśli będę cię pieprzył, szczeniaku? - Zapytał.

\- To twoje urodziny - odpowiedział Harry drażniącym tonem, patrząc na niego przez ramię.

Uśmiechając się, Louis wspiął się na łóżku i rozłożył pośladki bruneta. Zanurzając swoją głowę, śmignął swoim językiem, by zlizać śluz, który wypływał z jego dziurki. Zachęcony jękami omegi, alfa zanurzył swój język głębiej. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że chłopak jest gotowy, Louis odpiął swój pasek, a następnie jeansy. Wyciągnął swojego penisa i przycisnął główkę do dziurki Harry’ego. Raczej podobał mu się fakt, że był wciąż ubrany, kiedy brunet był całkowicie nagi. Zrobił sobie mentalną notkę, aby odtworzyć tą sytuację w przyszłości.

\- Kurwa, alfa - zajęczał Harry, kiedy Louis z łatwością w niego wszedł, podstawa jego knota była przyciśnięta do krocza bruneta.

Łapiąc Harry’ego za biodra, Louis zaczął się poruszać, ciesząc się uczuciem zaciskającej się dziurki bruneta wokół jego penisa. Wykręcając swoje palce w włosach omegi, podniósł głowę chłopaka do góry i objął jego penisa, obciągając mu w rytmie swoich pchnięć. Naprawdę się w to wkręcili, kiedy ktoś szybko zapukał do drzwi.

\- Lou, ktoś do ciebie dzwoni, kolego - stwierdził Niall.

\- Pieprzyć to, jestem zajęty - warknął Louis.

\- Ale myślę, że twoja babcia chce ci złożyć życzenia urodzinowe - zawołał Niall, nim otworzył drzwi, nie wyglądając na zakłopotanego widząc to co ta dwójka robiła. - Kolego, nie pozwól tej starszej damie czekać.

\- Kurwa - przeklął Louis pod nosem, kiedy wysunął się z Harry’ego, omega zajęczała delikatnie na tą stratę. Wziął wdech, aby się uspokoić i wysunął swojego penisa, nim wziął od Nialla telefon. - Cześć babciu - powiedział, spotykając się ze śmiechem Zayna i Liama.

\- Ha ha… nabrałem was - zaśmiał się Niall, zabierając słuchawkę domowego telefonu, nim Louis mógłby nią rzucić, a następnie wybiegł z pokoju.

\- Dupki! - Krzyknął Louis do innych, nim z impetem zamknął drzwi od swojej sypialni.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał zmieszany Harry.

\- To nie była moja babcia - wyjaśnił Louis. - Cholerni Zayn i Liam zadzwonili na sieć domową i wysłali Nialla, by powiedział mi, że to moja babcia. Pierdolnięci.

\- To trochę zabawne - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Wkurzające - powiedział. - Ale zabawne.

Niestety, żart w pewien sposób zabił nastrój, więc Louis i Harry dołączyli do reszty na dole, solenizant obiecał, że się zemści na pozostałej trójce w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Chwilę później Jay wróciła do domu, razem z babcią Louisa co sprawiło, że Niall wybuchnął śmiechem. Przyniosły również ciasto oraz świeczki, aby szatyn mógł wymyślić życzenie. Zważając na to, że nie zauważył, żeby Niallowi, Liamowi i Zaynowi odpadły genitalia to życzenie chyba nie podziałało.

~*~

Louis i Harry nie mieli okazji spędzić ze sobą czasu w pierwszy dzień świąt, ale oczywiście wieczór wcześniej wymienili się prezentami, aby otworzyć je w świąteczny poranek i wymienili ze sobą kilka wiadomości tak samo jak rozmawiali 40 minut przez telefon przed lunchem, ale poza wiadomościami i rozmową telefoniczną, para spędziła czas ze swoimi rodzicami.

Tak bardzo jak Louis cieszył się, spędzając święta ze swoją mamą i babcią, miał nadzieję, że w najbliższej przyszłości będzie miał okazję spędzić święta z Harrym. Podobała mu się myśl, że mają własny kąt i ubierają swoją własną choinkę oraz dekorują ją według swoich upodobań. Mogliby razem przyrządzić świąteczny obiad oraz pić piwo i wino do śniadania, a potem pić dalej przez cały dzień. Następnie po wielkim, grillowanym obiedzie mogli opaść razem na sofę i oglądać filmy. Albo pójść na poobiedni spacer w pasujących butach, czapkach, szalikach i rękawiczkach. Po kilku latach mogliby dodać szczeniaki do tego obrazka. Zdecydowanie magiczną chwilą byłoby oglądanie jak ich twarz się rozświetla, kiedy schodziliby rano zobaczyć jakie prezenty zostawił im święty Mikołaj za to, że przez cały rok dobrze się zachowywali. Gdyby padał śnieg w święta, on i Harry mogliby zabrać swoje przyszłe dzieci na tył ogrodu, aby zbudować bałwana, robić aniołki w śniegu albo bitwę na śnieżki. Był przekonany, że Harry zrobiłby najpiękniejszego i najbardziej perfekcyjnego anioła. Nie miał wątpliwości, że omega by olśniewał z płatkami śniegu topiącymi się w jego brązowych lokach.

Uśmiechnął się do samego siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy całkowicie oddany Harry’emu Stylesie i zdecydowanie zakochał się w nim. To nie była ‘pierwsza miłość’ ani ‘szczeniacka miłość’ albo ‘chcę cię oczarować i udawać, że to miłość, ale to koniec kiedy już cię wypieprzę’. Nie, to była prawdziwa miłość.

~*~

Nowy Rok Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam i Zayn świętowali razem. Byli w domu Liama. Jego rodzina gdzieś wyszła, świętując Nowy Rok na własną rękę. Rodzice Louisa i Harry’ego byli na tej samej imprezie. Mama Louisa nawet zabrała kogoś, ale Louis nie poznał jeszcze tego mężczyzny, więc nie wiedział jak poważne to było. Pomiędzy Niallem, Liamem i Zaynem rzeczy stały się bardziej poważne i ogłosili Louisowi i Harry’emu, że teraz oficjalnie się razem spotykają.

Kiedy Louis i Zayn rozmawiali, pijąc przy tym kilka piw, trzy omegi usiadły razem z przekąskami i rozmawiały o gorączkach. Wszystko wciąż było tak nowe dla Nialla, więc doceniał praktycznie każdą radę od pozostałej dwójki. Liam był najbardziej doświadczony, podzielił się szczegółami o tym jak pomaga Zaynowi podczas jego rui. 

\- Za pierwszym razem to było cholernie straszne - przyznał Liam. - Po prostu wyglądał tak całkowicie inaczej. Jego oczy są tak ciemne i nie ma tej delikatności z jaką na mnie patrzy. Żadnej miłości, nawet rozpoznania. To tak jakby nie był już Zaynem. Sądzę, że to najgorsza część. Na początku miałem problem z rujami, ponieważ to tak jakbym dzielił się swoim ciałem z nieznajomym, to prawie tak jak zdrada, ale zgaduję, że się do tego przyzwyczaiłem i wiem, że to głupie czuć się winnym. W dodatku, dni po rui są najlepsze. Zayn jest dodatkowo przytulaśny i uważny. To naprawdę miłe.

\- A co z seksem? - Zapytał Harry. - Jak bardzo różni się to od zwykłego seksu?

\- Jest o wiele ostrzej - odpowiedział Liam, a Harry skinął głową, oczekując tego. - Mam na myśli naprawdę szorstko. Jest ostry seks, a potem seks podczas tui. I wszystko jest o Zaynie i jego przyjemności. Kiedy jest w rui, ja nie mam znaczenia. Omega jest praktycznie seks lalką dla alfy w rui. Szczerze mówiąc to najgorszy typ seksu. Mam na myśli, to działa w przypadku Zayna, ponieważ on jest w rui, ale ja nie czuję się tym usatysfakcjonowany. Jednak wiem, że pomagam Zaynowi, jeśli jestem tam dla niego. Dlatego, mimo że nie odczuwam satysfakcji z szorstkości i seksu bez uczuć to podoba mi się fakt, że pomagam mu przez to przejść. I wiem, że kiedy ruja się skończy on wróci do siebie i będzie naprawdę wdzięczny.

\- Louis powiedział mi, że jeśli pomogę mu podczas rui to będę musiał po prostu tam leżeć i to brać - stwierdził Harry. - Czy to prawda?

\- Zdecydowanie. - Liam skinął głową. - Nie ma zadawania pytań u alfy w rui. Są jak czyste zwierzęta, znika z nich prawie cała ludzkość. Alfa w rui praktycznie jest jak łotr. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że alfa w rui jest czysto skupiona na pieprzeniu, nie szuka jedzenia ani ofiary. Jego jedynym celem jest sparowanie z omegą, jeśli znajdujesz się wokół alfy w rui nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

\- Ale to jest tego warte, prawda? - Zapytał Harry. - Lepiej pomóc Zaynowi w jego rui niż zostawić go, aby radził sobie z tym samemu?

\- Tak sądzę - powiedział Liam. - Zdarzyło się kilka razy, że zostawiłem Zayna. Zazwyczaj byłem w tym czasie chory i nie byłby w stanie tego wytrzymać, ale kiedy mnie tam dla niego nie ma czuję się nędznie. Jakby wilk wewnątrz mnie potrzebował być wokół niego. Zgaduję, że każdy odczuwa to inaczej wzruszył ramionami. - Ale chcę być z Zaynem przy każdej rui jakiej tylko mogę.

\- Czy ruja z dwoma omegami będzie łatwiejsza? - Zapytał niall. - Chciałbym wam pomóc, jeśli mogę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał Liam. - W teorii powinno być łatwiej - powiedział Liam. - Jeśli Zayn będzie pieprzył nas na zmianę, będziemy mieli czas na dojście do siebie między rundami.

\- Sądzę, że kiedyś się przekonamy. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Co z tobą Haz, będziesz pomagał Louisowi podczas rui? 

\- Myślę, że chciałbym - powiedział Harry. - Kiedyś. Najpierw chcę się cieszyć regularnym seksem.

~*~

Pijąc w kuchni, Zayn mówił Louisowi jak czuje się z opieką nad dwójką omeg.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie potrafiłem sobie tego wyobrazić - powiedział Zayn. - Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że będę się o kogoś troszczył tak jak robię to w stosunku do Liama to uznałbym tą osobę za psychiczną, ale od początku obydwoje czuliśmy silną więź z Niallem. To tak jakby przyszedł i dał nam to czego nie wiedzieliśmy, że brakowało.

\- Wasza trójka wydaje się naprawdę działać razem - powiedział Louis. - Mam na myśli, dla mnie, zawsze byliście Zaynem i Liamem. Zawsze wiedziałem, że wasza dwójka jest sobie pisana i nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek inny może być tego częścią, ale widzę waszą dwójkę z Niallem i to tak jakby był z wami od początku. Ten chłopak jest wyjątkowy.

\- Zdecydowanie - zgodził się Zayn. - Więc co z tobą i Harrym? Nigdy nie widziałem abyś tak stracił głowę dla omegi jak dla niego. To cholernie poważne, kolego.

\- Tak. - Louis skinął głową. - Ja, umm, właściwie myślę, że to to. Harry jest tym jedynym, wiem, że tak. Naprawdę chcę się z nim sparować i mieć ceremonię połączenia, chcę aby to miało miejsce niedługo. Po tym jak skończy szesnaście lat.

\- Cholera - zagwizdał Zayn. - To naprawdę poważne. Wiem, że zawsze miałeś romantyczną myśl o tym, żeby się sparować z omegą, ale nigdy nic nie wspominałeś o ceremonii połączenia.

\- Ale Harry chce tego - uśmiechnął się Louis. - Ma wyobrażenie o ceremonii odkąd był dzieciakiem. A ja chcę to mu dać.

\- Chociaż sparowanie jest poważne - powiedział Zayn. - Jesteś pewny, że wasza dwójka jest na to gotowa? Wątpię żeby jego rodzice byli wniebowzięci, a twoja mama też może mieć wątpliwości.

\- Wiem - westchnął Louis. - Może moglibyśmy najpierw mieć ceremonię połączenia, a potem po kilku latach, kiedy udowodnimy, że jesteśmy parą to się sparujemy.

\- Chociaż jesteś pewien, że jesteś gotowy? - Zapytał Zayn. - Spójrz, nie próbuję rozbić twojej szczęśliwej bańki ani nic - trzyma dłoń w górze w obronie. - Ale to wszystko jest poważne, a wy jesteście naprawdę młodzi i nie jesteście ze sobą tak długo, mam na myśli, jestem z Liamem od lat i znam go całe swoje życie. Kocham tego chłopaka i zawsze uważałem, że połączenie będzie miało kiedyś między nami miejsce, ale zawsze uważałem, że jesteśmy zbyt młodzi na ten krok. Teraz, gdy Niall też jest częścią naszego związku, jeszcze bardziej to kwestionuję. Jesteśmy za młodzi. Nawet się nie wyprowadziliśmy z domu. A zanim zrobisz to z Harrym będziesz miał wiele problemów przez to, że jest młodszy od ciebie.

\- Tak, wiem, że borykam się z różnicą wieku - przyznał Louis. - Ale miłość to miłość. Ten kręconowłosy omega jest dla mnie całym światem. Połączę się z nim tak szybko jak mogę. A za kilka lat również się z nim sparuje. Po prostu czekam aż Harry skończy szesnaście lat, ponieważ obiecałem jego rodzicom, że do tego czasu nie będę z nim uprawiał penetracyjnego seksu.

\- Obietnicę którą złamałeś - prychnął Zayn.

\- Cóż, tak, ale oni nie muszą tego wiedzieć - powiedział Louis. - I z grzeczności nie mówię im, że zamierzam się połączyć z ich synem, zanim nie skończy szesnastu lat, biorąc pod uwagę to, że już go pieprzyłem.

\- Czy Harry wie, że jesteś taki chętny do szybkiego połączenia? - Zastanawiał się Zayn.

\- Umm, nie… - odpowiedział Louis, nagle brzmiąc niepewnie. - Mam na myśli, rozmawialiśmy o naszych opiniach na temat połączenia i sparowania. Chcemy takich samych rzeczy od życia, ale nie rozmawiałem z nim o tak szybkim połączeniu.

\- To rozmowa, którą raczej powinieneś odbyć - powiedział Zayn. - Będziesz robił z tego wielką sprawę? Wielki gest z pierścionkiem i w ogóle?

\- Odkładam na pierścionek od jakiegoś czasu - wyznał Louis, a brwi Zayna uniosły się w szoku. - Właściwie to miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi jakiś wybrać?

\- Jeśli chcesz. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Ale uważam, że Liam i Niall będą bardziej pomocni. Ni zna Harry’ego lepiej niż ja, a Liam co miesiąc czyta te magazyny o połączeniu. Szczerze mówiąc, Liam mógłby zaplanować twoją ceremonię połączenia w tydzień.

\- Pewnie tak - zachichotał Louis. - Ale chcę to wszystko zaplanować z Harrym. Po prostu chcę, aby pierścionek i zaręczyny były niespodzianką i naprawdę nie chcę tego spieprzyć.

\- Wyluzuj, nie spieprzysz tego - zapewnił go Zayn.


	17. Rozdział 17

Niall dołączył do Louisa u jubilera, aby pomóc mu wybrać pierścionek dla Harry’ego. Niall był podekscytowany i entuzjastyczny, ale ani trochę pomocny. Nie pomógł Louisowi w zawężeniu wyboru do srebra, złota albo białego złota. Nie wiedział czy Harry woli coś prostego czy ekstrawaganckiego. Kiedy wybierali, Niall stwierdził nawet, że nie wie czy patrzą na pierścionki zaręczynowe czy zwykłe. Wtedy, kiedy Niall uznał, że coś by się Harry’emu spodobało, okazało się to być kolczykiem do pępka.

\- Przepraszam, Lou, dla mnie wyglądało jak pierścionek. - Niall wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami. - Zawsze możemy poszukać w innym sklepie - powiedział. - Co powiesz na Claire’s?

\- Nie kupię Harry’emu taniego pierścionka z Claire’s - warknął Louis. - Uch, kupowanie pierścionka to koszmar.

\- Może mógłbyś się oświadczyć naszyjnikiem? - Zasugerował Niall. - Albo bransoletką. Byłoby miło zrobić coś trochę innego - wskazał. - Och, Harry’emu może się spodobać ta świecąca rzecz - powiedział Niall.

\- To taira - westchnął Louis.

\- Tak. - Louis skinął głową. - Ale uważam, że się mu spodoba, chociaż jest trochę druga. Może weźmiemy coś z Claire’s.

\- Zapomnij o tym Niall, nie idziemy do Claire’s - prychnął Louis, stresując się, kiedy rozglądał się po sklepie.

~*~

Przy drugiej próbie wybrania pierścionka dla Harry’ego Louis zabrał ze sobą Zayna. Drugi alfa był przynajmniej w stanie rozróżnić pierścionek zaręczynowy od innego kawałka biżuterii i nie próbował zasugerować Louisowi wybrania czegoś z Claire’s. Jednak Zayn również nie był wielką pomocą.

\- Wybacz, kolego - wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia co by się spodobało Harry’emu.

\- W porządku - westchnął Louis. - Pomyśl o Liamie i Niallu. Co byś im kupił?

\- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział Zayn. - Harry nie jest Liamem ani Niallem. Każdy z nich lubi inne rzeczy. Po prostu spróbuj zdecydować jaki kolor pierścionka chcesz.

\- Och, nie wiem - powiedział Louis. - Nie sądzę, że chcę białe złoto ani różowe złoto. Myślę, że Harry’emu spodobałby się złoty pierścionek, ale patrzę na te wszystkie złote i żaden do mnie nie przemawia. Podoba mi się parę srebrnych, ale nie wiem czy spodobałyby się Harry’emu. A nawet, gdyby nie podobał mu się pierścionek, który bym wybrał to tylko by się uśmiechał i udawał, że go kocha, aby nie zranić moich uczuć, ale nie chcę żeby udawał. Chcę żeby naprawdę pokochał ten pierścionek. Dlaczego to takie ciężkie?

\- Uspokój się kolego - poradził Zayn. - Jeśli podobają ci się srebrne to wybierz jeden z nich. Albo zapytaj asystentki czy mają takie same w złocie. Albo może oświadczysz się Harry’emu bez pierścionka i pozwolisz mu jakiś wybrać. To uchroni cię przed bólem głowy.

\- Nie, ja chcę mu wybrać prawidłowy pierścionek. W ten sposób jest bardziej romantycznie - stwierdził Louis.

\- W ogóle znasz jego rozmiar? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Kurwa - jęknął Louis, nim wybiegł ze sklepu.

~*~

Przy trzeciej próbie wybrania perfekcyjnego pierścionka dla Harry’ego, Louis wziął ze sobą Liama. Od początku Liam był bardziej entuzjastyczny, będąc włączonym w ten proces. Brązowooki omega miał nawet przygotowaną ręcznie napisaną listę.

\- Co to? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Zrobiłem parę notatek - odpowiedział Liam. - Mam zapisany rozmiar pierścionka. Oglądałem i zapisałem krótkie opisy różnych pierścionków, które i niego widziałem. Dowiedziałem się, że nigdy nie nosi srebrnej biżuterii, ponieważ sprawia, że jego skóra robi się zielona i nienawidzi różowego złota. Z tego co zaobserwowałem woli grubsze pierścionki od tych małych i delikatnych. Coś prostego będzie najlepsze. A ponieważ Harry jest romantykiem, myślę że warto rozważyć pasujące pierścionki zaręczynowe, abyście obydwoje je nosili. Wiesz, żeby symbolizowały, że jeden należy do drugiego, a nie tylko Harry do ciebie. I zawsze możesz dodatkowo zapłacić, aby wygrawerować jakiś napis, ale to wszystko zależy od tego jaki mamy budżet. Patrzyłem na pierścionki dla par w internecie i w tym sklepie jest kilka, które mogą ci się spodobać. Mam nawet zapisane kody tych pierścionków, jeśli chcesz poprosić asystenta, aby ci je pokazał.

\- Tak, w porządku - powiedział Louis, czując się przytłoczonym, ale poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Liam wydawał się choć trochę wiedzieć co robi.

Niedługo Liam zwrócił uwagę jednej z asystentek (kobiety bety w średnim wieku, z zapraszającym uśmiechem, która niepoprawnie uznała, że są parą, a oni czuli się zbyt niezręcznie, aby ją poprawić). Liam pokazała jej kody paru pierścionków, które chcieli obejrzeć, a ona zaprowadziła ich do odpowiedniej gabloty, widać że znała rozłożenie sklepu i wiedziała dokładnie gdzie co leży.

\- Myślę, że pierścionki zaręczynowe dla par są wspaniałym pomysłem - skomentowała szczerym tonem. - To zdecydowanie staje się coraz popularniejsze, a te o które prosiliście to wspaniały wybór. Widzę, że twój chłopak jest typem, który wie czego chce - drażniła się naturalnie.

Louis i Liam zaśmiali się niezręcznie, nie poprawiając ich statusu związku.

\- Więc, pierwsza opcja - zadeklarowała, otwierając ladę i biorąc poduszeczkę do ręki, aby mogli się lepiej przyjrzeć. - Jeden jest gruby, złoty z świecącym szmaragdem w środku, drugi jest nieco smuklejszy, złoty z szafirem w środku. Niebieskie podkreśli kolor twoich oczu - powiedziała Louisowi. - Albo to może bardziej romantyczne, jeśli twój alfa będzie nosił kamień, który pasuje do koloru twoich oczu - zasugerowała.

Louis i Liam unikali kontaktu wzrokowego, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ta przemiła beta nie tylko uznała, że są parą, ale nie mogła również określić, który z nich jest alfą a który omegą.

\- Więc co o nich sądzicie? - Zapytała, patrząc pomiędzy nich.

\- Myślę, że są naprawdę ładne, Lou - powiedział Liam.

\- Tak, podoba mi się niebieski i zielony - odpowiedział Louis. - Ale nie sądzę, że to te. Możemy zobaczyć następną opcję na liście Liama?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała beta, uśmiechając się, kiedy odkładała pierścionki i przeszła do następnej sekcji. - Tutaj macie gruby pierścionek ze złotem na brzegach i paskiem białego złota pośrodku. Parą dla niego jest gruby pierścionek z białym złotem po brzegach i złotym paskiem pośrodku.

\- Nie, nienawidzę ich - stwierdził Louis.

\- To żaden problem - zapewniła go kobieta. - Idąc dalej… tutaj jest prosty, złoty pierścionek i prosty srebrny pierścionek. Są trochę cieńsze od poprzednich pierścionków, ale wciąż to jest piękny wybór i zawsze można coś na nich wygrawerować.

\- Co sądzisz? - Zapytał Liam. - Srebrny mógłby być dla ciebie - powiedział, pozostawiając niedopowiedzianym, że złoty byłby dla Harry’ego.

\- Są ładne - zdecydował Louis. - Ale nie są za proste? - Zmartwił się.

\- Czasami prostota jest najpiękniejsza - powiedział Liam. - Pomyśl o Zayna pracach i tatuażach. Jego najlepsze prace to prawie zawsze te najprostsze.

\- To prawda - powiedział Louis, kontynuując przyglądanie się pierścionkom. - Powiedziałbym, że te są najlepsze, ale jeszcze mnie nie kupiły. Czy zostało coś jeszcze na liście?

\- Jeszcze dwie pary mam do pokazania - uśmiechnęła się beta.

Następna para według Louisa była zbyt zawiła. Ostatni zestaw na liście Liama był biały i czarny. Louisowi podobało się to, że były inne od typowych pierścionków zaręczynowych i zdecydowanie uważał je za intrygujące, ale nie był gotowy, aby oświadczyć się nimi Harry’emu.

\- Sądzę, że musimy się jeszcze rozejrzeć - powiedział Louis. - Czy jest coś jeszcze z szmaragdami i szafirami?

Kobieta zaprowadziła ich do innej lady i zostawiła ich tam, aby obsłużyć innego klienta.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślała, że jestem alfą - zachichotał Liam tak szybko jak kobieta była poza zasięgiem ich słuchu.

\- Albo, że ja jestem twoim omegą - prychnął Louis, kiedy patrzył na pierścionki. - Hej, co sądzisz o tym? - Wskazał na złoty z szmaragdem pośrodku i dwoma szafirami po bokach. - Zielony do oczu Harry'ego i niebieski do moich.

\- Możesz go sparować z tym. - Liam wskazał na inny złoty pierścionek z szafirem w środku i dwoma szmaragdami po bokach. - Podobają mi się. Myślę, że kamienie pasujące do kolorów waszych oczu są mega słodkie.

\- Myślisz, że Harry je polubi? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Pokocha je, kolego - odpowiedział szczerze Liam. - Który będzie dla ciebie?

\- Myślę, że wezmę ten z szafirem w środku - powiedział Louis. - A Harry’emu dam ten z szmaragdem i dwoma szafirami. Tak, naprawdę mi się podobają. To to, Li. To są te.

\- Cudownie, Lou. - Liam poklepał go po plecach, nim zwrócił uwagę kolejnego pracownika, aby wyjął dla nich pierścionki.

Chwilę później, Louis wychodził z dwoma pierścionkami ładnie zapakowanymi w swoim plecaku, zdecydowanie ciężar odszedł z jego ramion. W ramach podziękowania zabrał Liama do KFC, podczas jedzenia rozmawiali o tym w jaki sposób Louis powinien się oświadczyć Harry’emu.

\- Chcę coś prostego, ale specjalnego - powiedział Louis. - Nie chcę tego robić w żadnym z naszych domów, ale nie chcę też żeby to było całkowicie publiczne.

\- Więc… gdzieś na zewnątrz, ale w odosobnieniu? - Upewnił się Liam, a Louis skinął głową. - Fontanna wodna w centrum handlowym? - Zasugerował. - Możesz wrzucić pieniążka, by złożyć życzenie, a potem się mu oświadczyć. Kiedy powie ‘tak’ powiesz mu, że życzyłeś sobie, abyście żyli długo i szczęśliwie. To byłoby słodkie.

\- Jak dla mnie zbyt szykowne - skrzywił się Louis. - Zbyt wiele ludzi kręci się wokół fontanny.

\- Prawda - stwierdził Liam. - Możesz zabrać go do biblioteki. Tam zawsze jest cicho. Stojąc w romantycznej sekcji…

\- Może. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Chociaż to byłoby podejrzane, gdybym go tam zabrał, nie czytam za dużo.

\- Możesz go zabrać na romantyczny film - zaoferował Liam. - Potem stanąłbyś przed nim i zapytał. Widownia by to pokochała.

\- Albo by mnie znienawidzili i rzucili we mnie popcornem - skomentował Louis. - Takie rzeczy działają tylko w filmach. W prawdziwym życiu ludzie w kinie byliby wkurwieni, że przerywamy im w filmie.

\- Możecie iść na spacer po parku albo wzdłuż jeziora - zasugerował Liam. - Oświadczyny na plaży albo na szczycie góry byłyby epickie.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Louis. - Ale nie mieszkamy ani blisko plaży ani blisko gór.

\- W każdym razie, jestem pewien, że to gdzie się oświadczysz nie ma znaczenia - powiedział Liam. - Jestem przekonany, że powie ‘tak’, nawet jeśli oświadczysz się mu w publicznej toalecie albo obok śmietnika.

\- I tak jak romantyczne to są sugestie, sądzę że raczej wybiorę coś innego - skomentował sarkastycznie Louis.

~*~

Urodziny Harry’ego były coraz bliżej. Zostały jedynie dwa tygodnie, a Louis wciąż się mu nie oświadczył. Miał pierścionek, którym zamierzał się oświadczyć bezpiecznie schowany w pudełeczku, które trzymał w swoim płaszczu albo w kieszeni spodni, ale nadal nie znalazł zachęty, aby opaść na jedno kolano i zadać to najważniejsze pytanie. Alfa spędził wiele nocy (tyle samo ile marzył w ciągu dnia), wyobrażając sobie co może powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, kiedy zapyta go czy ten za niego wyjdzie, ale Louis nie miał żadnego planu. Nie wiedział gdzie się ma oświadczyć ani co powiedzieć. Wiedział jedynie, że pierścionek jest w małym pudełeczku w jego kieszeni, czekając aż znajdzie się na palcu Harry’ego.

~*~

Tydzień przed 16 urodzinami Harry’ego, Louis wciąż nie zadał tego pytania. Jego przyjaciele sugerowali mu, że może lepiej będzie poczekać do jego urodzin. Wydawało mu się, że ma to sens i debatując z głosami w swojej głowie, zdecydował się zaczekać. Dni dłużyły się wtedy niemiłosiernie. Louis był zdesperowany, aby poprosić swoją omegę o połączenie, więc czekanie do urodzin Harry’ego było prawie niemożliwe.


	18. Rozdział 18

W końcu nadszedł dzień szesnastych urodzin Harry’ego. Budząc się, Louis sięgnął po swój telefon i zadzwonił do swojego chłopaka, aby złożyć mu życzenia.

\- Dziękuję, Lou - odpowiedział Harry, brzmiąc na śpiącego, ale szczęśliwego. - Wciąż przychodzisz, prawda?

\- Tak, szczeniaku. Będę za jakąś godzinę - zapewnił go. Nie mógł powstrzymać podekscytowania w swoim głosie, kiedy zerknął na pierścionek bezpiecznie schowany w pudełku na jego stoliku nocnym. - Więc jak to jest mieć szesnaście lat? Czujesz się bardziej dojrzały?

\- Nie czuję się inaczej - przyznał Harry, chichocząc delikatnie. - Chociaż miałem naprawdę miły sen.

\- Tak, opowiedz mi - zachęcił go Louis.

\- Śniłem o tym, że poszliśmy razem biegać jako wilki - powiedział mu Harry. - To wydawało się być takie prawdziwe. I intensywne. Po prostu biegaliśmy razem w te wszystkie piękne miejsca. Jestem przekonany, że wspaniały szczeniaki biegały razem z nami. Nie mogę się doczekać wilczej przemiany i biegania z tobą naprawdę, alfo.

\- Niedługo, kochanie - odpowiedział Louis. - Teraz możesz się przemienić, kiedy tylko chcesz, omego - powiedział. - Jestem przekonany, że Liam z chęcią by się z tobą wybrał, gdybyś chciał.

\- Nie, nie - odpowiedział Harry. - Chcę, aby mój pierwszy bieg był z tobą.

-W takim razie nasza następna randka ma miejsce podczas pełni księżyca - uśmiechnął się Louis. - W każdym razie, już się szykuje i będę u ciebie tak szybko jak to możliwe, szczeniaku. Nie mogę się doczekać aż cię zobaczę.

\- Ja też - powiedział mu Harry. - Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział Louis. - Sto lat, kochanie!

~*~

Przyjeżdżając do domu Stylesów, Louis ledwie zapukał do drzwi, kiedy Harry otworzył szeroko drzwi i podekscytowany skoczył w jego ramiona, owijając nogi wokół jego talii.

\- Mmmm, też dobrze cię widzieć - zaśmiał się Louis, składając pocałunki na szyi chłopaka, kiedy objął jego tyłek (upewniając się, aby nie spadł). - Opowiedz mi o swoich prezentach - powiedział, odstawiając omegę.

Wciąż podekscytowany Harry poprowadził Louisa do salonu i szczęśliwie opowiadał mu o prezentach, które już otworzył. Opowiedział też więcej o swoich snach, o wspólnym biegu jako wilki, przy czym jedli jego urodzinowe czekoladki, zanim zapytał swojego chłopaka czy ten chce kubek herbaty.

\- Pewnie - zgodził się Louis z czułym uśmiechem, kiedy złapał usta młodszego chłopaka w szybkim pocałunku.

\- Usiądź, Harry, ja ją zrobię - stwierdziła Anne, a Harry wrócił do swojego miejsca na podłodze z Louisem, pokazując mu album ze zdjęciami, które wysłała mu babcia.

\- Tutaj miałem cztery lata i wypadły mi 2 frontowe zęby - powiedział dumnie Hharry.

\- Byłeś taki słodziutki - skomentował Louis, obejmując talię chłopaka i pocierając swoim nosem o ucho omegi oraz wąchając jego szyję. - Pewnego dnia dasz mi najwspanialsze szczeniaki na świecie - stwierdził, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu szesnastolatka.

Des odchrząknął niezręcznie, nim powiedział, że pójdzie pomóc Anne w kuchni.

\- Mam dla ciebie mały prezent - powiedział Louis Harry’emu, a jego zielone oczy rozjaśniły się w podekscytowaniu. - Chociaż chcę ci go dać prywatnie.

\- Och, naprawdę? - Zapytał sugestywnie Harry. - Czy to coś niegrzecznego albo z fetyszem?

\- Nie - zaśmiał się Louis, a jego chłopak delikatnie wydął wargę. - Ale jestem pewny, że można to zaaranżować. - Ukradł mu kolejnego buziaka, nim Anne wróciła z tacą pełną biszkoptów i herbaty, Des szedł tuż za nią.

\- Wiesz - stwierdził Des, kiedy przestał udawać, że czyta gazetę. - To, że skończyłeś szesnaście lat, nie oznacza, że musisz uprawiać seks, Harry. Wciąż możesz poczekać rok czy dwa… albo dziesięć.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zachichotał, a Des zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry. - Ale nie ma opcji, że zostanę prawiczkiem do dwudziestego szóstego roku życia… absolutnie żadnej - powiedział ze śmiechem. Oczywiście solenizant był najbardziej rozbawiony tym, że jego tata wciąż wierzył w to, że był prawiczkiem.

\- Cóż, dwadzieścia sześć lat to może mało realistyczne - przyznał Des. - Ale wciąż, mam na myśli to co powiedziałem. Tylko dlatego, bo masz szesnaście lat nie oznacza, że musisz… no wiesz.

Harry włożył biszkopta do swojej buzi, aby zakryć śmiech. Patrząc się na mamę Harry’ego, Louis podejrzewał, że Anne była trochę bardziej świadoma i prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że brunet nie jest już prawiczkiem. Po spędzeniu godziny z Harrym i jego rodzicami, Niall, Liam i Zayn przyszli i piątka przyjaciół wyszła, aby obejrzeć nową komedię romantyczną, którą Harry był zainteresowany.

Przytulając się z Harrym i jedząc popcorn, okazało się, że film podobał się Louisowi bardziej niż się tego spodziewał. W swoim umyśle cicho zdecydował, że kupi kopię na DVD, kiedy takowa wyjdzie, aby on i Harry mogli go oglądać co roku w walentynki czy coś takiego. Oczywiście, podczas oglądania filmu sekretnie się cieszył z tego, że nie było w nim żadnych dramatycznych oświadczyn. Louis był wystarczająco zdenerwowany poproszeniem Harry’ego o to, by się z nim połączył. Nie potrzebował sceny epickich zaręczyn w umyśle bruneta, z którą musiałby konkurować.

Film się skończył, piątka przyjaciół opuściła kino, Harry i Liam zabrali ze sobą swój nieskończony popcorn. Chodzili po ulicach, komentując film, który właśnie widzieli, Louis subtelnie próbował dać znać reszcie, aby zostawili go samego z solenizantem. To Zayn załapał intencje Louisa i znalazł powód, aby zabrać Liama i Nialla z dala od niego, zostawiając parę samą.

\- Więc. - Louis starał się zignorować zdenerwowanie w swoim żołądku. - Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy tylko my, sądzę, że to dobry czas na twój prezent?

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Harry po zjedzeniu ostatniej garści popcornu i wyrzucając śmieci do kosza. - Jest w twoim domu?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louis. - Właściwie mam go ze sobą. To mała rzecz, ale… mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba… - zdenerwowanie rosło i mógł poczuć jak jego dłonie zaczynają się pocić.

\- Jestem pewien, że to pokocham - zapewnił go brunet. - Wszystko dobrze, Lou? Wyglądasz jakby chciało ci się wymiotować albo coś. Za szybko zjadłeś swój popcorn? Szczerze, to zdarza się Niallowi cały czas.

\- Nie jestem chory, szczeniaku - udało się powiedzieć Louisowi, biorąc dłoń Harry’ego w swoją i prowadząc go na wolną ławkę. - Ja, ummm, sądzę, że najpierw muszę nieco wyjaśnić ten prezent.

\- Dobrze - powiedział powoli Harry.

\- Więc, umm, cóż… lubię twoje loki - wymamrotał Louis, a Harry pokazał swoje dołeczki, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - I twoje piękne, zielone oczy - wymieniał, kiedy jego żołądek wyprawiał salta. - Kocham to jak zawsze traktujesz ludzi z uprzejmością… kocham to, że sprawiasz, że czuję się wspaniale po prostu dzięki twojej obecności i nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, aby to odeszło… nie mogę znieść myśli, że mielibyśmy nie być razem… - sięgnął dłonią do swojej kieszeni i zacisnął palce wokół pudełka. - Jestem twoim alfą, tak?

\- Tak, wiesz, że tak. - Harry skinął głową.

\- A ty jesteś moim omegą… tak? - Upewnił się Louis.

\- Oczywiście - zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Dobrze, to dobrze - wymamrotał Louis. - Więc, umm, tak… ja po prostu… - ścisnął pudełeczko nagle panikując. Martwił się, że może się nie spodobać Harry’ego. Albo, że odmówi. Albo zrobi z siebie debila zrzucając pierścionek. Albo ptak przeleci i go ukradnie.

\- Lou, jesteś dziwny - drażnił się Harry. - Bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Racja, przepraszam, szczeniaku - powiedział Louis, wyciągając pudełko ze swojej kieszeni i trzymając je za swoimi plecami, aby Harry nie mógł zobaczyć. - Próbuję powiedzieć, że… umm, cóż… wszystkiego najlepszego - zaśmiał się niezręcznie, a Harry pokręcił głową z czułym rozbawieniem. - I kocham cię, Haz.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Więc, umm, czy… err… - Louis ostrożnie otworzył wieczko pudełeczka za swoim plecami, a potem pokazał swojemu chłopakowi pierścionek. - Połączysz się ze mną?

Pytanie w końcu opuściło jego usta, a alfa wstrzymał oddech, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź omegi. Czekał… i czekał. Przełknął nerwowo, przygryzając wnętrze swojego policzka, nie wiedząc czy był przytomny i zadał w końcu to pytanie na głos. Upuścił swój wzrok na pudełko, aby upewnić się, że z pierścionkiem wszystko w porządku. Było dobrze.

Uunosząc swój wzrok na twarz Harry’ego, zauważył, że wyraz twarzy jego chłopaka jest płaski, nie widać na niej żadnych emocji.

\- Umm… robi się trochę niezręcznie - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry, pochylając się, aby go przytulić, po tym jak wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka minut. - Tak - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Tak? - Pow

\- Tak. - Harry skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

Serce dudniło w jego klatce piersiowej, Louis wyjął pierścionek i założył go na palec szesnastolatka. Wtedy omega wziął drugi pierścionek i założył go na palec Louisa, nim przytulił go i słodko pocałował.

\- Jasna cholera, szczeniaku, kazałeś mi tyle czekać. - Louis nic nie mógł poradzić, ale się zaśmiał.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry, mrugając. - Po prostu… nie byłem pewien czy żartujesz czy nie, więc nie wiedziałem jak zareagować - wyjaśnił. - Nie chciałem wykrzyczeć podekscytowany ‘tak’ po to, abyś się zaśmiał i powiedział, że to urodzinowy pierścionek, ale nie chciałem odpowiedzieć w dowcipny ani sarkastyczny sposób, gdyby to było prawdziwe. Więc skończyłem wpatrując się w ciebie i próbując rozpracować czy to prawdziwe oświadczyny czy nie.

\- Uwierz mi, kochanie. To prawda - powiedział mu Harry, całując go. - I kocham cię - zapewnił go. - Naprawdę tak bardzo bałeś się mnie zapytać?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - skłamał Louis. - Wiedziałem, że powiesz ‘tak’.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, alfo. - Harry uśmiechnął się czule, kiedy podziwiał pierścionki na ich dłoniach i wyciągnął telefon, aby zrobić zdjęcie. - Naprawdę to kocham, Lou - spojrzał na pierścionek na poziomie oczu z szerokim uśmiechem. - I kocham ciebie - pocałował alfę. - Tak się cieszę, że chcesz się ze mną połączyć.

\- Właściwie chciałbym się z tobą sparować - powiedział mu Louis, trzymając jego dłoń i patrząc mu w oczy, aby zademonstrować jak poważny był. - Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że najpierw możemy się połączyć. Tak szybko jak to możliwe. Mam na myśli, wiem, że będziemy musieli poczekać, ponieważ miejsce, które wybierzemy może mieć dopiero wolny termin za jakieś dwa lata i będziemy musieli najpierw na to odłożyć trochę pieniędzy, ale… chcę żebyśmy się połączyli tak szybko jak to możliwe. Potem może po roku albo coś takiego, kiedy udowodnimy wszystkim, że jesteśmy poważnym, długoterminowym związkiem, a nie tylko szybką przygodą możemy się sparować.

\- Z chęcią bym się z tobą sparował już teraz - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale nasi rodzice pewnie będą bardziej akceptujący nasze sparowanie, jeśli najpierw będziemy mieć ceremonię połączenia.Poza tym, chcę zrobić mój wymarzony dzień połączenia - przyznał trochę nieśmiało, a Louis uśmiechnął się czule. - Więc, kiedy powiemy naszym przyjaciołom i rodzinie, że zamierzamy się połączyć?

\- To zależy od ciebie, kochanie - powiedział mu Louis. - Ale mamy dzisiaj zarezerwowany pokój w hotelu.

\- Och, oczywiście - prychnął Harry. - Żebym mógł stracić swoje dziewictwo.

\- Przysięgam, że twoja mama wie, że się pieprzyliśmy - westchnął Louis. - Twój tata za to jest całkowicie nieświadomy albo żyje w zaprzeczeniu. W każdym razie, później pójdziemy do hotelu tak jak zaplanowałem. Mam w planach zrobić wiele rzeczy omedze, z którą zamierzam się połączyć - powiedział, a Harry uniósł się na ławce, zaciskając swoje pośladki, kiedy trochę śluzu wypłynęło z jego dziurki. - Potem jutro zjemy lunch z twoimi rodzicami oraz moją mamą. Myślę, że weźmie też ze sobą Marka, wiesz, tego gościa, z którym się spotyka. Zgaduję, że to na sens, jeśli powiemy im, że zamierzamy się połączyć i mam nadzieję, że nas wesprą, ale to od ciebie zależy komu i kiedy powiemy.

\- Powinniśmy powiedzieć naszym rodzicom jutro podczas lunchu - zdecydował Harry. - Potem możemy powiedzieć naszym przyjaciołom. Rodzice powinni dowiedzieć się jako pierwsi. Przez resztę dnia to może być naszym małym sekrem. Brzmi dobrze?

\- Brzmi perfekcyjnie, szczeniaku. - Louis ponownie zerknął na pierścionek na palcu Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Poznałeś tego Marka, jest miły? - Zastanawiał się brunet.

\- Widziałem go przez chwilę. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Przyniósł mojej mamie kwiaty i trzymał przed nią otwarte drzwi do samochodu. Zgaduję, że to całkiem miłe, ale właściwie jedynie potrząsnąłem jego dłonią i powiedziałem szybkie ‘cześć’ nim wyszli na swoją randkę. Chociaż wydaje się o wiele szczęśliwsza odkąd się z nim spotyka i nie wyczułem żadnych złych intencji. Będzie miło go prawidłowo poznać.

\- Może moglibyśmy mieć wspólną ceremonię połączenia - drażnił się Harry.

\- Nie ma mowy żebym dzielił ceremonię połączenia ze swoją mamą - zaśmiał się Louis. - Tak jakbym musiał wiedzieć uprawiając seks z tobą, że moja mama zdecydowanie robi to samo w tym samym czasie, obrzydliwe - wzdrygnął się, a Harry odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu ze śmiechem.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Harry. - Ale wciąż musimy się dostać jak najszybciej do tego hotelu - stwierdził brunet, wypowiadając słowa prosto do ust alfy. - Ponieważ myśl o połączeniu, sprawia że jestem naprawdę mokry.

Z warknięciem, Louis złapał dłoń swojej omegi, więc mogli pójść do domu po jakieś rzeczy na noc, a potem udali się do hotelu.

~*~

Przyjeżdżając do hotelu, Louis próbował ukryć swoją niecierpliwość, kiedy czekał aż recepcjonistka wręczy im ich kartę. Obejmował Harry’ego w ramionach, solenizant opierał się o niego z ramieniem wokół talii szatyna. Z każdą sekundą, Harry przesuwał się, aby złożyć pocałunek na szyi Louisa, jęcząc przy tym do ucha alfy. Louis przycisnął bruneta bliżej siebie, warcząc nisko, kiedy poczuł słodki zapach śluzu swojego chłopaka.

\- Mmm, stajesz się trochę mokry, szczeniaku - wyszeptał Louis do ucha Harry’ego.

\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. - Harry zakopał swoją twarz w krzywiźnie szyi szatyna.

\- Proszę bardzo - powiedziała recepcjonistka, w końcu wręczając im kartę. - Miłego pobytu.

\- Tak, dzięki - powiedział Louis, nie patrząc na nią. - Chodź, kochanie - złapał dłoń Harry’ego i poprawił torbę na swoich ramieniu, nim udał się do windy. Drzwi szybko się otworzyły, ale wydawało się wiecznością, zanim znaleźli się na swoim piętrze. Po biegu wzdłuż korytarza, aby dostać się do swoich drzwi (numer dwadzieścia osiem), oczywiście mieli problem z ich otworzeniem. - Głupia, pieprzona rzecz - skarżył się Louis.

\- Pozwól mi - powiedział Harry, otwierając drzwi w przeciągu chwili.

\- W końcu - westchnął Louis z ulgą, zamykając za nimi drzwi kopniakiem i upuszczając torbę na podłogę, nim praktycznie zaciągnął Harry’ego na łóżko. - Pachniesz tak dobrze - skomplementował go, przejeżdżając nosem po jego obojczyku, przejeżdżając tą samą ścieżką swoim językiem, nim znalazł wargi swojego chłopaka i oddał się jego pulchnym ustom. - Kocham cię, Haz, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.

\- Myślę, że mam - odpowiedział Harry, wkładając palce w włosy Louisa. - Kocham cię tak samo mocno, Lou. Może nawet bardziej - zasugerował.

\- Niemożliwe - odpowiedział Louis, kręcąc głową, nim ponownie go pocałował.

Wymieniając się pocałunkami, para ściągała z siebie nawzajem ubrania, aż mieli na sobie jedynie pierścionki.

\- Podoba mi się ten strój - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się Louis, zajmując się jednym z sutków bruneta. - Chociaż sądzę, że na tobie wygląda lepiej. Spójrz na siebie - powiedział, kiedy skanował ciało omegi i wędrował swoimi dłońmi po całej jego wyeksponowanej skórze. - Taki piękny - zagruchał.

\- Nie w porównaniu do ciebie - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś - stwierdził Louis. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym chłopcem jakiego widziałem. Muszę być najszczęśliwszym alfą na świecie, skoro przekonałem cię, abyś był mój.

\- Może - powiedział Harry. - Teraz kiedy jesteśmy sami w hotelowym pokoju, czy możemy obydwoje być szczęśliwi? - Zapytał sugestywnie.

\- Powiedz mi jak mnie chcesz, kochanie. - Louis pocałował pierścionek młodszego chłopaka.

\- Chcę, abyś zaczął powoli - odpowiedział Harry. - Podrażnił się ze mną trochę, sprawił, żebym o to błagał… następnie chcę cię ostro i szybko… chcę abyś sprawił żeby prześcieradło było mokre od mojego śluzu i wypełnił mnie swoim grubym knotem.

\- Wyzwanie przyjęte - zgodził się Louis, kręcąc się trochę na łóżku i unosząc długie nogi Harry’ego do góry, kładąc je sobie na ramionach. - Mmm - jęknął, kiedy był swoją twarzą zaledwie kawałek od dziurki bruneta. - Pachniesz tak dobrze - wytknął swój język, aby się z nim podrażnić. - Chociaż sądzę, że mogę sprawić, iż będziesz bardziej mokry. Chcę usłyszeć jak dla mnie krzyczysz, kochanie - powiedział, nim pochylił się i zaczął bawić się z dziurką omegi swoim językiem.

\- Kurwa, alfa - warknął Harry, pociągając za włosy Louisa i próbując go odepchnąć oraz przyciągnąć bliżej w tym samym czasie. - Ach - jęknął, kiedy Louis podrapał go po torsie. - Lou - zajęczał, kiedy jego chłopak składał kaskadę pocałunków po jego zadrapanej skórze, nim przygryzł jego pośladek, następnie znowu zajmując się jego dziurką. - Więcej, proszę.

\- Tak? - Jęknął Louis, jego wargi świeciły od śluzu Harry’ego. - Chcesz więcej szczeniaku.

\- Proszę, Louis, proszę - błagał Harry.

\- Powiedz mi - zachęcił go Louis, wyciągając swój język i robiąc kółka wokół dziurki bruneta, ruch ten sprawiał, że omega się wił i piszczał. - Powiedz mi czego chcesz, Haz.

\- Twoich palców - udało się wykrztusić Harry’emu.

\- Czy to wystarczające? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy z łatwością wślizgnął pierwszy palec do wejścia Harry’ego.

\- Więcej - powiedział brunet.

\- Jak teraz? - Zapytał szatyn, kiedy dodał drugi palec i pracował nimi w górę i w dół.

\- Więcej, proszę, mogę to wziąć. - Harry rozłożył swoje nogi szerzej. - Kurwa, Lou.

\- Słyszysz to? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy pracował trzema palcami w rozciągającej się dziurce Louisa. - Słyszysz jak mokry jesteś? Prawdopodobnie za drzwiami mogą usłyszeć twoją zaciskającą się dziurkę, szczeniaku.

\- Och, kurwa - jęknął Harry, kiedy więcej śluzu wypłynęło z jego dziurki, okalając palce Louisa i mocząc hotelową pościel. - Louis, proszę - błagał. - Proszę, chcę twojego knota.

\- Robisz taki bałagan, skarbie - powiedział szatyn. - Taki brudny chłopiec - wciąż pracował swoimi palcami w tyłku bruneta. - Myślisz, że bruna omega zasługuje na mojego dużego knota? - Drażnił się.

\- Jestem… dobrym omegą - stwierdził Harry. - Taki dobry dla ciebie, Lou. I są moje urodziny - przypomniał. - Myślę, że to oznacza, że dasz mi cokolwiek chcę… ach, kurwa, proszę… a ja chcę… mmm, tak, tak, Lou… to takie dobre - wykrzyczał. - Chcę… chcę ciebie… twojego penisa, twojego knota… proszę, alfa, pieprz mnie.

\- Wciąż chcesz ostro i szybko? - Zapytał Louis, a Harry skinął głową, wypowiadając ‘proszę, proszę, proszę’. - W ten sposób, szczeniaku? - Zapytał, kiedy wbił się w niego, sprawiając że młodszy krzyknął.

\- Kurwa - zajęczał Harry, zaciskając swoje nogi wokół Louisa, aby go przysunąć. - Proszę, alfa.

\- Mój piękny chłopiec - skomplementował Louis, jego słodkie słowa, były przeciwieństwem brutalnego tempa z jakim pieprzył chłopaka. - Mój słodki omega, tak dobrze cię czuję, jesteś dla mnie tak cholernie mokry, kochanie.

Alfa wbijał się w omegę, przyszpilił nadgarstki chłopaka do łóżka i wyssał wielkiego siniaka na jego szyi. Pozwalając swoim nogom się odblokować i rozszerzyć, Harry mógł jedynie jęczeć i dyszeć, kiedy Louis odwalał całą robotę i przejął całkowitą kontrolą nad jego ciałem. Kiedy Louisa zatopił swoje zęby w szyi Harry’ego, omega zajęczał, kiedy strużka śluzu wyleciała z jego dziurki a sperma wystrzeliła z jego kutasa, brudząc jego brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Kiedy dziurka bruneta się zacisnęła i rozluźniła wokół penisa Louisa, knot alfy wyskoczył, zmuszając go do zagłębienia w Harrym, blokując parę razem w najbardziej intymny sposób.

\- Taki duży, taki pełny - wymamrotał Harry. - Kocham to… kocham ciebie.

\- Też cię kocham, słoneczko. - Louis pocałował go delikatnie, kiedy głaskał go po włosach.


	19. Rozdział 19

Następnego poranka wciąż w hotelowym pokoju, Louis i Harry obudzili się razem twardzi, brunet dodatkowo był mokry. Niezważając na poranny oddech, całowali się i pieścili, Louis znalazł się na omedze, kiedy ten rozłożył swoje nogi. Świeżo upieczony szesnastolatek wciąż był rozluźniony po ich wczorajszych aktywnościach, więc Louis miał w nim jedynie palec, nim wślizgnął swojego kutasa do jego mokrej dziurki.

\- Mmmm, alfa - jęknął Harry, wyprostowując swoje nogi i odchylając swoją szyję.

Pochylając się, Louis wytknął swój język i powoli polizał gardło Harry’ego. Powtórzył tą czynność kilka razy, nim zakopał swoje zęby w jego gardle, nacisk był wystarczający, aby został skategoryzowany jako ostry i dał Harry’emu odrobinę bólu.

\- Kurwa - jęknął Harry, trzymając się mocno pleców Louisa.

\- Ktoś tutaj staje się zadziorny, szczeniaku - drażnił się Louis, nim zakołysał swoimi biodrami, powodując że Harry zajęczał i zaskomlał z przyjemności.

Po zrobieniu wielkiego bałaganu z hotelowej pościeli, para przeszła do łazienki i stali razem pod strumieniem prysznica. Całowali się i zaspokajali nawzajem, Louis miał swoje palce w dziurce Harry’ego, a brunet obciągał szatynowi. Kiedy oznaki seksu zostały zmyte, wyszli spod prysznica, Louis owinął Harry’ego w hotelowy ręcznik, za to sam chodził po pokoju nago.

Ubrali się i zabrali swoje rzeczy, Harry zatrzymał się, aby zostawić przepraszającą notkę dla biednej osoby, ktora będzie musiała zmienić pościel po ich wyjściu. Gdy się obejmowali, para zwróciła swoja kartę pani w recepcji, a następnie wyszli z hotelu. Nadszedł czas, aby spotkać się z rodzicami Harry’ego i mamą Louisa oraz poznać jej chłopaka w lokalnym pubie gdzie zarezerwowali stolik na wspólny lunch.

~*~

Kiedy dojechali do pubu Louis i Harry odkryli, że czwórka dorosłych już na nich czekała. Jay i Anne uniosły swoje dłonie, aby im pomachać, a Louis szybko im odmachał. Następnie złożył buziaka na policzku bruneta i powiedział mu, żeby usiadł, a on pójdzie po jakieś napoje. Kierując się do baru, Louis skinął głową do barmana i zamówił piwo dla siebie oraz sok pomarańczowy oraz lemoniadę dla Harry’ego. 

Z napojami w swojej ręce, Louis podszedł do rodzinnego stołu i przywitał się z rodzicami oraz Markiem, odłożył napoje oraz usiadł przy boku Harry’ego. Spletli swoje dłonie i złączyli palce, nim ułożyli je na stole, ukazując swoje pierścionki.

\- Umm, chłopcy, czy jest coś co chcecie nam powiedzieć? - Zapytała Jay, kiedy złapała się stołu z szerokim uśmiechem, widać było że wstrzymywała oddech, kiedy czekała na potwierdzenie dobrych wiadomości.

\- Och, cóż, umm… - wymamrotał Harry, kiedy wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na nim. - Louis mi się oświadczył - wyznał. - Oczywiście… powiedziałem tak - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Będziemy mieć ceremonię połączenia… umm, jeszcze nie wybraliśmy daty ani nie ustaliliśmy szczegółów… ale kochamy się i chcemy się połączyć, więc… niespodzianka?

\- Och, moi chłopcy - zagruchała Jay, wstając i podchodząc do pary. - Wiedziałam, że to kiedyś się wydarzy, ale nie sądziłam, że tak szybko. Dajcie mi spojrzeć na pierścionek… och, jest taki piękny. Anne, spójrz na to.

\- Gratulacje, moi drodzy - uśmiechnęła się Anne, przytulając ciasno Harry’ego i całując policzek Louisa, nim przyjrzała się obydwóm pierścionkom. - Ale to jedyna niespodzianka, prawda? - Zapytała. - Nie robicie tego dlatego, ponieważ inna niespodzianka jest w drodze?

\- Co masz na myśli? - Harry odwrócił swoją głowę na bok, szczerze (i uroczo) zmieszany.

\- Pyta, czy wpadliśmy, kochanie - stwierdził Louis, a Harry się zarumienił.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie jestem w ciąży - powiedział brunet. - Jak miałbym być? Jestem na tabletkach antykoncepcyjnych od czasu mojej prezentacji, a do ostatniej nocy wciąż byłem prawiczkiem.

Jay prychnęła, a Louis musiał ugryźć wnętrze swojego policzka, aby powstrzymać się od skopiowania ruchu swojej matki.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Anne poklepała Harry’ego po ramieniu i przewróciła delikatnie oczami, nim usiadła i dźgnęła palcem swojego męża.

\- Gratulacje - powiedział Mark, oferując uprzejmy uśmiech. - I wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji wczorajszych urodzin, Harry, miło w końcu cię poznać - powiedział.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Powiedz coś - syknęła Anne do swojego męża, jedynemu, który jeszcze nie pogratulował parze. - Miłego - dodała, kiedy ponownie go dźgnęła.

\- Nie sądzicie, że wasza dwójka za szybko bierze ten związek - skrytykował Des. - Harry dopiero wczoraj skończył szesnaście lat.

\- Cóż, nie spieszy nam się - odpowiedział spokojnie Louis, nawet jeśli on i Harry już się zgodzili na to, aby połączyć się tak szybko jak to możliwe. - Jak powiedział wcześniej Harry, nie omawialiśmy jeszcze wszystkich szczegółów. Najpierw, musimy ustalić jaki rodzaj ceremonii chcemy. Kiedy zdecydujemy, musimy ustalić budżet i to jak wiele to będzie kosztować. Następnie musimy odłożyć pieniądze, więc sama ceremonia będzie za kilka lat, ale czy będzie ona jutro czy za pięćdziesiąt lat to nie ma znaczenia. Wciąż będziemy się kochać. Połączenie jest czymś co naprawdę chcemy zrobić. Wiele to by dla nas znaczyło, gdybyśmy mieli twoje wsparcie, Des.

\- Zamierzam się z nim połączyć czy ci się to podoba czy nie, tato - dodał Harry, obejmując Louisa ramieniem i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - I pewnego dnia też się z nim połączę - stwierdził. - Ale będę szczęśliwszy, jeśli będę miał twoją zgodę. W każdej wymarzonej ceremonii połączenia jaką kiedykolwiek miałem, zawsze uśmiechałeś się dumnie, odprowadzając mnie do ołtarza.

\- Ty i twój cholerny urok, Harry - westchnął Des. - Zdecydowanie masz go po swojej matce. Chodź tutaj - wytknął swoje ramię, a rozpromieniony brunet podbiegł do swojego ojca. - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem i wspieram cię. Nie zapominaj o tym.

~*~

Później w tym miesiącu, nadeszła pełnia księżyca, co oznaczało, że alfa może przemienić się w swoją wilczą formę. Dla Harry’ego to będzie pierwsza przemiana. Będąc omega i mając ukończone szesnaście lat, mógł przemienić się w wilka poza pełnią, ale musiał na nią czekać, aby móc dzielić swoje pierwsze doświadczenie ze swoim alfą. Byli u Liama, siedzieli wokół stołu i jedli pyszności, które przygotowała dla nich pani Payne. Niall również tutaj był, nie mógł się jeszcze przemienić, ale był chętny zobaczyć przemianę i posmakować jedzenia.

Czas nadszedł i Harry podążył za Louisem, Liamem i Zaynem do przedniego ogrodu. Niall wyszedł z nimi na zewnątrz i nagrał pierwszą przemianę Harry’ego na swoim telefonie. Kiedy chłopcy ściągnęli z siebie ubrania, Niall gwizdnął na wilki i zrobił kilka zdjęć Liamowi i Zaynowi. Próbował nawet załapać penisa Zayna, kiedy alfa delikatnie się odwrócił, ale obraz był taki niewyraźny, że nawet nie wyglądał jak mulat.

W końcu nadszedł czas i Harry przemienił się w wilka po raz pierwszy. Wilk Louisa zdecydowanie górował nad brunetem, kontrast w rozmiarze był raczej komiczny. Harry był małym i puchatym wilkiem. Jego futro było jasnoszare z domieszką białego na brzuchu oraz wokół uszu. Miał również trzy białe łapy, czwarta (przednia po lewej) była w delikatnie ciemniejszej szarości niż reszta.

\- Jesteś najsłodszy - zagruchał Niall, po tym jak zrobił kilka zdjęć, a następnie podszedł do przyjaciela, aby go pogłaskać po głowie. Zachichotał, kiedy Harry na niego szczeknął. - Kto jest w takim razie dobrym chłopcem? - Zapytał, drażniącym tonem. - Czy to Hazza? Czy to Hazza? - Mówił, a Harry próbował go przestraszyć, udając warknięcie, ale dźwięk był zbyt słodki, aby mógł być wzięty na poważnie. - Śliczny szczeniak. - Niall pogłaskał jego sierść na głowie, nim się odsunął.

Podekscytowany Liam i Zayn już pobiegli, ciesząc się nocą w swojej wilczej formie. Po tym jak Niall skończył się drażnić, alfa Louis biegał wokół omegi, dźgając go swoim pyskiem, liżąc go i skręcając ich ogony razem. Następnie pociągnął delikatnie swoimi zębami za jedno ucho Harry’ego, nim zachęcił go do dalszego biegu.

Louis musiał biec w wolniejszym tempie, niż był w stanie, odkąd małe, wilcze nóżki Harry’ego były zbyt małe, aby nadążyć za alfą. Zamiast biegać po popularnych dla wilków częściach, Louis i Harry znaleźli swoje własne miejsce, gdzie szczęśliwie za sobą biegali. Kiedy bawili się razem, minęli mały staw i Louis zanurzył się, by trochę się napić. Siedząc na swoich tylnych łapach, studiował swoje odbicie i czekał aż Harry do niego dołączy. Omega usiadł obok niego i również patrzył w ich odbicia.

Bez ostrzeżenia, Louis wskoczył do stawu, sprawiając że woda oblała małą, puchatą omegę, która zajęczała. Rozpryskując, Louis delikatnie warczał, chcąc, aby Harry do niego dołączył. Podchodząc do brzegu wody, Harry zanurzył swoją siwą łapę, nim jęknął i odskoczył do tyłu, następnie tworząc kółka ogonem. Widocznie nie usatysfakcjonowany, alfa podszedł do omegi i zaciągnął go do stawu, więc mogli razem cieszyć się wodą.

Omega szczeknął i wiercił się, nim udało mu się wspiąć na plecy alfy niczym koala. Alfa wydał z siebie dźwięk, który prawdopodobnie miał przypominać wilczy śmiech, ale szczęśliwie pływał dalej po stawie, z omegą bezpiecznie znajdującą się na jego plecach.

Kiedy Louis skończył pływać, wyszedł ze stawu i strząsnął Harry’ego ze swoich pleców, nim wskoczył na niego i pokrył jego futrzasty pysk śliną, co miało imitować wilczą wersję pocałunków. Tarzali się razem po trawie, nim położyli się obok siebie na brzuchu, komunikując się serią warknięć i jęków, kiedy wąchali się nawzajem i merdali swoimi ogonami.

Kiedy czerwień zaczęła się pojawiać na niebie, alfa i omega pobiegli do domu Louisa. Dwa wilki przeskoczyły przez płot (Harry był tak mały, że utknął i Louis musiał mu pomóc), ale dwójka chłopców opadła na łóżko szatyna i zasnęli wtuleni w siebie.


	20. Rozdział 20

Życie nagle zaczęło wydawać się zajęte, a czas zdecydował się wyraźnie przyspieszyć. Jeśli Louis nie był w college'u albo w pracy to zazwyczaj był z Harrym i ich przyjaciółmi. Jeśli Harry nie był z Louisem i ich przyjaciółmi, wtedy najprawdopodobniej był w szkole albo był zmuszony spędzić wieczór ze swoimi rodzicami. Z Jay coraz częściej spotykającą się z Markiem i para chodziła na regularne randki, co oznaczało że Louis mógł zapraszać Harry’ego, aby ugotowali obiad, jedli, oglądali filmy i uprawiali seks. Na szczycie tego, zawsze wydawali się robić coś w kierunku ich ‘planów połączenia’.

Zdecydowali, że będą mieli mała ceremonię. Nie będzie tak wiele kosztowała, więc będą w stanie połączyć się szybciej niż później, skoro nie będą musieli aż tak dużo odłożyć. Było kilka okazji, kiedy ich matki stały się zbyt zaangażowane w plany i próbowały przejąć przygotowania. Zestresowani Louis i Harry musieli się zjednoczyć i powiedzieć im łagodnie, aby się wycofały i pozwoliły im zaplanować swój własny dzień.

Lista gości wydawała się być największym problemem. Pomimo faktu, że Louis i Harry zgodzili się na małą ceremonię, Anne wydawała się mieć niezmiernie długą listę przyjaciół i członków rodziny, których musieli zaprosić. Większości z nich Harry nigdy nie spotkał ani nawet o nich nie słyszał. Zawsze uważał, że jego rodzice pochodzą z małych rodzin, ale nagle okazuje się, że ma pełno krewnych. Kłócili się wzdłuż i wszerz, brunet argumentował, że nawet nie zna większości ludzi i nie powinni zapraszać niezliczoną ilość nieznajomych na jego specjalny dzień. Wtedy Anne próbowała wymusić zaproszenie cioci Elsie i wujka Grahama, kuzyna Dillona, kuzynki Sally, wujka Micka, wujka Tony’ego, cioci Angeli, cioci Jean, kuzyna Gale’a, kuzyna Alana, kuzynki Fran i Barney’a z kiosku, ponieważ się obrażą, jeśli nie zostaną zaproszeni. Następnie powiedziała, że i tak żadne z nich nie przyjdzie na ceremonię połączenia, ale trzeba i tak ich zaprosić, aby nie zranić ich uczuć. Harry stwierdził, że ich uczucia go nie obchodzą. Des wstawił się za swoim synem, mówiąc swojej żonie, że niedorzecznym jest zapraszać ludzi, których Harry nie zna i z którymi nie jest blisko.

Następnie Jay wydawała się zapomnieć, że Louis i Harry zdecydowali się na małą ceremonię. Była taka podekscytowana, że chciała zaprosić każdego kogo Louis kiedykolwiek spotkał. Gdyby mama Louisa to organizowała, to cały kraj by się zjechał razem ze swoimi rodzinami. To zajęło trochę rozmów, ale Louisowi w końcu udało się uspokoić swoją mamę i pomyśleć racjonalnie o ceremonii. W końcu spojrzała na sytuację z praktycznej strony i zgodziła się, że kierownik ich lokalnego supermarketu, pan rozwożący lody swoim vanem, azjata, który przywiózł im pizzę w ostatni czwartek, starzy nauczyciele Louisa, beta, która się nim opiekowała 11 lat temu oraz stary mężczyzna w czapce, który tego ranka im się kłaniał w autobusie nie muszą brać udziału w jego ceremonii połączenia.

Razem, Louis i Harry wybrali złoto i turkus jako kolory przewodnie. Chcieli, aby dekoracje były proste, ale efektywne. Debatowali nad zatrudnieniem zespołu, ale zdecydowali się na DJ’a. Kiedy trzydaniowy posiłek był normą, para zdecydowała się na bufet szwedzki. Nawet udało im się zarezerwować takie miejsce, które samo zajmie się cateringiem. Wciąż szukali odpowiedniego fotografa i ślubnego ciasta tak samo jak transportu i odpowiednich garniturów. Musieli także wybrać piosenkę na ich pierwszy taniec, a Harry błagał Louisa, aby zgodził się na wymienienie napisanych przez samych siebie przysiąg. Nie będąc w stanie mu odmówić, szatyn zgodził się, ale nie znalazł nawet czasu, aby spróbować cokolwiek napisać co nie brzmiałoby niedorzecznie.

\- Wiecie, że możecie poprosić studenta fotografii, aby zrobił wam zdjęcia - zasugerował Liam pewnego wieczoru u Niall, piątka chłopców grała w gry komputerowe. - Zrobią to za jakąś połowę ceny.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł - zamruczał Harry. - Znasz kogoś kto fotografuje?

\- Nie sądzę. - Louis pokręcił głową. - Ale mogę się rozejrzeć. Myślisz, że student fotografii będzie wystarczający?

\- Talent to talent - stwierdził Zayn. - Tak długo jak jest dobry to nie ma znaczenia czy jest studentem czy nie. Mogą użyć tych zdjęć jako swoją pracę zaliczeniową albo dodać do swojego portfolio lub cokolwiek, więc będa się starać żeby zdjęcia wyszły jak najlepsze. Zawsze możecie najpierw poprosić o zobaczenie ich innych prac i ocenić czy pasują do waszego stylu czy nie. 

\- To najprawdopodobniej najtańsza opcja - powiedział Niall. - Zdecydowaliście się już na jakieś ciasto?

\- Nie - powiedzieli razem Louis z Harrym.

\- Cóż, ciasto jest bardzo ważnym elementem ceremonii - powiedział Niall. - Musicie podejść do jego wyboru na poważnie.

\- Chcesz pójść z nami na testowanie ciast, prawda? - Zapytał wszechwiedząco Harry.

\- Po prostu chcę, aby wasz dzień połączenia był perfekcyjny - odpowiedział Niall. - A kto zna ciasta lepiej niż ja?

\- Dobrze, możesz przyjść. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, dźgając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela łokciem. - Ale wystarczy o połączeniu. Dzisiaj skupmy się na grze.

~*~

Na trzy miesiące przed ich ceremonią połączenia wszystko idzie sprawie. Znaleźli studenta fotografii, wybrali muzykę, z Nialla pomocą znaleźli perfekcyjny tort weselny, garnitury zostały wybrane, a następna przymiarka ma miejsce za dwa tygodnie, transport został załatwiony i nikt z ważnych ludzi nie powinien mieć gorączki ani rui podczas wielkiego dnia.

~*~

Dwa miesiące do ich ceremonii połączenia i Louis z Harrym znaleźli weekend poza miastem, który chcą spędzić tylko we dwoje. Ręka w rękę spacerowali po zewnętrznych stoiskach, wybierając kilka dekoracji na stoły. Znaleźli również parę rzeczy, które będą idealne jako ‘prezenty’ dla ich gości.

~*~

Pozostał miesiąc do połączenia i Louis wciąż nie napisał swojej przysięgi. Zaczynał delikatnie panikować i poprosił swoją mamę o radę. Powiedziała mu coś czego oczekiwał, ‘napisz coś od serca’, ale Louis uznał to za wyjątkowo trudne. Do teraz, niezliczone kartki papieru zostały pomięte z napisanymi na nich przemowami. Tak bardzo jak starał się odwzorować swoją miłość i podziw do Harry’ego w słowach, to nigdy nie był zadowolony z rezultatu. Wszystkie słowa wydawały się być blade w porównaniu do tego jakimi uczuciami darzył swojego pięknego omegę.

Wciąż, był świadomy biegnącego czasu. Po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli, że będzie stał na przeciwko Harry’ego podczas wielkiego dnia, nic nie mówiąc. Louis musiał zrobić pewnego rodzaju przemowę, nawet jeśli słowa nie odwzorowywały jego uczuć. Więc, jednego popołudnia, Louis znalazł trochę czasu dla siebie, zdeterminowany, aby stworzyć przemowę na ostatnim kawałku papieru, na którym może pracować, zamiast dodawać go do góry wyrzuconego papieru.

Na początku położył się na łóżku z długopisem i notatnikiem w dłoni, romantyczna muzyka grała w tle w ramach inspiracji. Po trzydziestu minutach, Louisowi udało się jedynie narysować Harry’ego w swojej wilczej formie. Ostrożnie oderwał kawałek i położył go na stoliku nocnym, aby później pokazać go brunetowi. Zdecydował, że sceneria jego sypialni mu nie pomaga, więc udał się na zewnątrz.

Wędrował trochę po ulicach, nim zaczął się kręcić po parkach i ogrodach. Miejsce nie było całkowicie puste, ale nie było także zatłoczone. Wydawało się dobrą lokalizacją na podjęcie próby napisania czegoś romantycznego i znaczącego. Mógł usiąść sam na ławce i żuć swój długopis, obserwując otoczenie. 

Na dalszej ławce znajdowała się starsza para, która dzieliła sie kiścią winogron. Po drugiej stronie była kobieta z wózkiem. Z tego co Louis mógł powiedzieć, dziecko spało, a jego matka wykorzystywała ten czas na relaks, tak bardzo jak jest on możliwy na ławce w parku i czytała książkę. Kilka osób wyprowadzało psy i okazjonalnie pojawiały się osoby, które używały ogrodów jako skrótu w dojściu do miasta. Znajdowały się tutaj również wiewiórki, trzy z nich były niezwykle blisko Louisa i wydawały się siebie gonić.

Odwracając swój wzrok od wszystkiego wokół, Louis wpatrywał się w swój notatnik. Położył swój długopis na papierze i zaczął pisać.

~*~

Zostały dwa tygodnie do ceremonii połączenia, a ruja Louisa była za dwa dni. Po skończeniu swojej tymczasowej pracy, przypomniał kolejny raz swojej szefowej, że zbliżała mu się ruja i nie będzie go w pracy. Zastraszająca, ale kochana kobieta beta przewróciła oczami i westchnęła, kiedy zapewniła Louisa, że jest tego świadoma i przypomniała mu, że ma zapisane wszystkie daty ruj i gorączek swoich pracowników dla bezpieczeństwa pracowników jak i klientów. Wygoniła go, a Louis poszedł do Harry’ego.

Przytulali się w sypialni Harry’ego i oglądali film, kiedy niespodziewane pytanie wydostało się z ust omegi.

\- Co? - Zapytał zmieszany Louis, uważając że musiał się przesłyszeć. - Możesz powtórzyć, szczeniaku?

\- Powiedziałem. - Harry uniósł się, aby spojrzeć w oczy swojemu alfie. - Że chcę ci pomóc podczas twojej rui - jego policzki nieco się zaróżowiły.

\- Haz, kochanie. - Louis pogłaskał ramię młodszego. - To naprawdę słodki i doceniam ofertę, ale nie sądzę, że to najlepszy pomysł.

\- No dalej, Louis - prosił Harry. - Pomagasz mi we wszystkich moich gorączkach. Nadszedł czas, abym pomógł ci z rują. Powiedziałeś mi, że kiedyś mi pozwolisz - przypomniał mu.

\- Tak, wiem. - Louis skinął głową. - I jeśli to jest coś co naprawdę chcesz zrobić to jestem otwarty - stwierdził. - Ale ruje są dzikie, szczeniaku. Nie sądzę, że to jest w twoim najlepszym interesie. To nie będzie delikatne.

\- Wiem - prychnął Harry. - Poza tym, lubię trochę na ostro - skomentował.

\- Ostry seks, a seks podczas rui to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy - stwierdził poważnie Louis, a omega nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale przewrócił oczami.

\- Wiem - stwierdził Harry. - Czytałem o rujach i Liam opowiadał mi jak pomaga w nich Zaynowi. Wiem, że nie będzie tak jak podczas naszego zwyczajowego seksu i wiem, że będzie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy robimy to podczas moich gorączek, ale naprawdę chcę wziąć w tym udział. Chce ci pomóc, tak jak ty zawsze robisz to dla mnie. I wiem, że boisz się, że mnie skrzywdzisz, ale ja nie. Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić, Lou, obiecuję. Będę perfekcyjną omegą dla twojej dzikiej alfy.

\- Jestem przekonany, że tak - powiedział Louis. - Ale nasza ceremonia połączenia jest za kilka tygodni. Nigdy nie dzieliłem rui z kimś. Nie wiem jak to będzie wyglądać. Prawdopodobnie będzie trochę obolały po tym wszystkim oraz będziesz miał siniaki i zadrapania. Nie chcę, abyś był cały pocharatany podczas naszej ceremonii i nie chcę abyś był zbyt obolały, aby móc się tym prawidłowo cieszyć.

\- Też tego nie chcę - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale będę miał prawie dwa tygodnie na dojście do siebie. To nie będzie problem, kochanie. No dalej - powiedział słodko. - Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Proszę, alfa - wiedział, że potrafi być niesamowicie przekonujący, kiedy użwał słowa ‘alfa’.

\- Może pomożesz mi podczas następnej rui? - Louis próbował pójść na kompromis.

\- Z przyjemnością - zgodził się brunet. - Ale wciąż chcę ci pomóc w tej za kilka dni.

\- Harry. - Louis pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę, alfa - zajęczał Harry, a Louis warknął, nim złapał mocniej za biodra omegi.

\- W porządku, szczeniaku - powiedział Louis, nim przyciągnął omegę do brutalnego pocałunku. - Możesz pomóc mi z moją rują - złapał w pięść jego włosy. - Całkowicie cię zniszczę moja słodka omego - obiecał, kiedy ponownie wpił się w jego usta. - Kurwa - przeklął. - Moja ruja uderzy nieco szybciej, omego - ostrzegł. - Powinniśmy pójść do mnie i ustawić wszystko w pokoju.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko robiąc to tutaj - zaoferował Harry.

\- Twoi rodzice by mogli - powiedział Louis. - Prawdopodobnie pomyśleliby, że cię morduję. - A gdyby próbowali nam przeszkodzić podczas mojej rui, moja alfa mogłaby ich zabić. Mmm, zawsze pachniesz tak dobrze, omego.

\- No dalej - powiedział Harry, rozplątując się. - Musimy się dostać do ciebie. Nie wytrzymasz długo. - Był w stanie powiedzieć, że ruja Louisa była blisko. Zamiast nazywać go ‘Harry’, ‘Haz’, ‘szczeniaku’, ‘kochanie’, szatyn zwracał się do niego ‘omega’. Niedługo jego alfa całkowicie się zatraci. - Tato - zawołał Harry, kiedy zszedł na dół, z Louisem obscenicznie wąchającym jego szyję. - Możesz nas zawieść do Louisa? Jego ruja może się zacząć w każdej chwili.

\- Oczywiście, już go zawożę - zapewnił go Des.

\- Nie, nas oboje - stwierdził Harry, kiedy Louis warknął i zaczął ssać szyję omegi w obsceniczny sposób, czego nigdy nie robi w obecności ojca chłopaka. - Pomagam mu podczas rui.

\- Ale Harry. - Des chciał się kłócić, jednak Louis ponownie warknął, jego nozdrza trzepotały, a oczy pociemniały. - Dobrze, do samochodu, szybko - poinstruował, a Louis dalej pociągał nosem i ssał szyje Harry’ego podczas ich podróży samochodem.

Poruszając się szybko, Harry podszedł do frontowych drzwi domu Louisa i zapukał w drzwi. Jay otworzyła, od razu, rozpoznając, że jej syn był niebezpiecznie blisko rui.

\- Jeśli wychodzisz Harry to już jest ten czas - powiedział Jay. - Zostaniesz chwilę dłużej i Louis nie będzie mógł się kontrolować i będziesz po prostu musiał przyjąć to co będzie od ciebie chciał. Nie da się go zatrzymać, kochanie.

\- Jest dobrze. - Harry wszedł razem z Louisem do środka i pomachał swojemu tacie, aby pojechał do domu. - Pomogę mu z jego rują. Już to przedyskutowaliśmy.

\- Dobrze. - Jay skinęła głową, upewniając się, że jest w odpowiedniej odległości. Gdyby zbliżyła się za bardzo Harry’ego, wtedy Louis by wyskoczył. - Pokój do rui jest na dole - powiedziała brunetowi. - Na szczęście już go przygotowałam. Jak obydwoje będziecie w środku to was zakluczę. Powodzenia.

\- Umm, dzięki - uśmiechnął się Harry do niej, prowadząc Louisa na dół. Słysząc jak Jay zamyka za nimi drzwi, zaczął się trochę denerwować. To było to, to naprawdę się działo.

\- Mmm, omego - warknął Louis, nim zaciągnął kręconowłosego na podłogę i praktycznie zerwał z niego ubrania za pomocą swoich paznokci i zębów.


	21. Rozdział 21

Uwięziony między ciałem Louisa, Harry patrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami, z ledwością rozpoznając, że alfa znajdująca się przed nim to mężczyzna, którego kocha. Ruja całkowicie przejęła nad nim kontrolę i to było oczywiste, że nie ma tam już Louisa Harry’ego. Zamiast tego był zamknięty w pokoju z dzikim alfą, który troszczył się jedynie o to, by mieć dziurkę w którą może włożyć swojego knota. To nie tak, że Harry nie bał się tego jaki będzie Louis podczas swojej rui, ale teraz to zupełnie inny poziom strachu. Jego alfa wyglądał przerażająco, nawet bardziej niż w tą noc, kiedy się nim opiekował i ostrzegł Harry’ego, aby uciekał, nim uderzył swoją własną głową o ścianę. Nawet Louis w swojej całkowicie wilczej formie nigdy nie wyglądał tak srogo jak teraz podczas rui.

Ale oczywiście został wcześniej ostrzeżony, nie było teraz odwrotu. Nie mógł walczyć z Louisem. Nie mógł się z nim kłócić, nie miał wyboru, musiał zgodzić się na wszystko co szatyn dla niego zaplanuje. Zajęczał, kiedy Louis szorstko rozłożył jego nogi, warcząc, kiedy wepchnął swojego penisa w Harry’ego bez żadnego przygotowania, lubrykantu, słodkich słówek czy pocałunków.

Kilka łez wypłynęło z oczu Harry’ego, kiedy zbolały jęk wydostał się z jego gardła. Zamykając oczy, próbował się zrelaksować. Gdyby jego ciało nie było tak napięte, to szorstki seks aż tak by nie bolał. Był po prostu wdzięczny, że jego ciało produkowało naturalny śluz, aby ułatwić całą sytuację. Zumszając siebie do pozostanie spokojnym, Harry próbował skupić się na wszystkich radach, które dostał od Liama o tym jak powinien pomóc alfie w jego rui, jak i o rzeczach, które sam przeczytał. Wiedział, że musi być posłuszny i giętki. Nie mógł się wiercić ani odmawiać. Musiał po prostu leżeć i brać wszystko od Louisa, aby go zadowolić.

Tak bardzo chciał być dobrą omegą i pomóc swojemu alfie w jego rui. Harry wiedział, że będzie ciężko i ostro, nie oczekiwał także, że będzie mu to sprawiało taką przyjemność jak podczas regularnego seksu z Louisem, ale zawsze uważał, że będzie dobrze, skoro w ten sposób ułatwia szatynowi cały proces rui. Podobała mu się myśl, że mu pomaga i się nim zajmuje, tak samo jak Louis opiekuje się nim podczas gorączki. Z całą szczerością, Harry wciąż wierzył, że będzie czuł się szczerze całkowicie komfortowo, pomagając Louisowi, aby jego ruja była łatwiejsza i szybsza. Jedynym problemem było to, że według jego umysłu to nie szatyn się nad nim znajdował. To był nieznajomy przyszpilający go i raniący jego ciało, a jego Louisa nie było tutaj, aby go obronić ani uwolnić.

Omega nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zapłakał, kiedy został brutalnie zrzucony na zimną podłogę, alfa w rui był zbyt zamroczony zaknotowaniem wolnej dziurki, aby troszczyć się o komfort w łóżku. W przyspieszonym czasie niż zazwyczaj, wyskoczył knot alfy, rozciągając wejście Harry’ego do niekomfortowego rozmiaru.

Zazwyczaj Harry i Louis by się całowali i przytulali, kiedy byli ze sobą złączeni w tak intymny sposób, ale podczas rui, Louis po prostu pochylił się nad brunetem, śliniąc się niczym zwierzę, okazjonalnie gryząc i drapiąc tors chłopaka. Omega powstrzymywał swoje jęki najlepiej jak mógł, czekając aż knot alfy się schowa. Czytał niezliczoną ilość stron internetowych na temat tego, że knot alfy podczas rui nie tylko pojawia się szybciej, ale również nie zostaje na tak długo jak zwykle. Ten kawałek informacji okazał się być prawdą i alfa niedługo był gotowy na kolejną rundę, nie obchodziło go to czy omega był czy nie był w stanie kontynuować.

Alfa wydostał się z Harry’ego, a następnie obrócił go na na brzuch. Lądując ciężko na zimnej podłodze, brunet stracił na chwilę oddech. Próbował się nieco podnieść, ale alfa go przyszpilił, atakując jego bolącą dziurkę swoim penisem. Palcami złapał za boki omegi, wbijając paznokcie do krwi, kiedy wbijał się w niego w stałym rytmie.

Mając na sobie całą wagę alfy razem z brutalnymi pchnięciami Harry’emu było ciężko oddychać. Z gilami i łzami spływającymi po jego twarz, brunet wpatrywał się w swoje własne dłonie, jego palce desperacko próbowały zakopać się w podłodze, ale nie mogły niczego do złapania znaleźć. Mógł zobaczyć siniaki formułujące się wokół jego nadgarstków, powstałe od tego jak alfa go trzymał przy pierwszym pieprzeniu. Krzyknął przy niezmiernie ostrym pchnięciu, nim poczuł jak nabrzmiały knot alfy ponownie go wypełnia.

Dwa pieprzenia i Harry był niesamowicie obolały. Czuł się taki zlinczowany i wykorzystany. Nie był pewien czy jest w stanie znieść więcej. Czując jak knot alfy opadł i wysunął się z jego ciała, Harry przemienił się w swoją wilczą formę, jego ludzki umysł był zbyt padnięty, aby poradzić sobie z dalszą rują.

Widok omegi w swojej białej, szarej, puszystej formie, nie zmniejszył pożądania wśród alfy. Z warknięciem, alfa uniósł ogon omegi i wsunął się w małego wilka, kołysząc wściekle swoimi biodrami, wchodząc i wychodząc z niego.

~*~

Trochę więcej niż pół dnia później, najintensywniejsza część rui się skończyła i alfa był mniej surowy niż wcześniej. Nie wrócił jeszcze do zwyczajnego siebie, ale zdecydowanie był spokojniejszy i bardziej ludzki.

\- Omega - powiedział alfa, desperackim głosem. - Omega - powtórzył, kiedy wziął małego wilka w swoje ramiona i położył go na łóżku, przebiegając dłonią po jego miękkim futrze. - Omega - alfa potarł swoim policzkiem o futro na głowie omegi.

Uznając, że alfa nie jest już takim zagrożeniem, omega przemienił się w swoją ludzką formę i przewrócił się ostrożnie na swoje plecy, aby spojrzeć na osobę przed sobą.

\- Omega - alfa zakrył ciało Harry’ego swoim, przebiegając nosem po skórze młodszego chłopaka, praktycznie jęcząc z przyjemności, kiedy wdychał zapach omegi.

Tym razem alfa był o wiele delikatniejszy, kiedy wprowadził swojego penisa do śliskiej dziurki omegi. Jego ruchy były wolniejsze, kiedy poruszał się w przód i w tył, wytykając swój język, aby polizać parę nacięć i zadrapań, które zrobił, prawie jakby przepraszał i próbował go uzdrowić.

\- Omega - zajęczał alfa, kiedy ponownie wypełnił Harry’ego swoim knotem.

Tym razem trwało to dłużej, znak że ruja się kończyła. Kiedy wciąż byli połączenie, alfa położył swoją twarz w zakrzywieniu szyi Harry’ego, jego oczy były zamknięte i oddychał ciężko, kiedy zapadał w sen. Pod nim brunet był niezwykle rozbudzony, zaciskał zęby na ból, przechodzący przez całe jego ciało, kiedy delikatnie pogłaskał włosy alfy.

~*~

Mrużąc oczami, Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy poczuł ciepło ciała Harry’ego przy swoim boku. Był otoczony przez przyjemny zapach omegi i czuł się niesamowicie zrelaksowany, kiedy dłoń bruneta przebiegała przez jego włosy. Otwierając szeroko oczy, uśmiech spadł z twarzy Louisa i został zastąpiony przez wyraz dewastacji, kiedy patrzył na pokaleczone ciało Harry’ego.

\- Nie jest tak źle jak wygląda - powiedział Harry, nie chcąc aby jego narzeczony czuł się winny, przez naturalny instynkt, który wziął nad nim górę.

\- Zraniłem cię - wyszeptał smutno Louis.

\- Nie jest tak źle, naprawdę - skłamał Harry.

\- Och, szczeniaku - westchnął Louis. - Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam, skarbie. To wszystko moja wina. Nie powinienem cię tutaj wpuszczać.

\- Louis, chciałem być z tobą - powiedział brunet. - Chciałem ci pomóc podczas rui i zrobiłem to. Jest dobrze. Nie czuj się źle, w porządku?

\- Ale zobacz co ci zrobiłem - jęknął Louis, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po wszystkich ranach i siniakach, zdobiących skórę jego pięknego omegi.

\- Nie kontrolowałeś się, Lou, to nie byłeś naprawdę ty - odpowiedział Harry. - Zrelaksuj się - zasugerował, składając czuły pocałunek na szczęce alfy. - Twoja mama uzupełniła zapasy. Wezmę ci coś z mini-lodówki, dobrze? Poczujesz się lepiej, gdy napijesz się wody i coś zjesz.

Wydostając się z łóżka, Harry pokuśtykał do lodówki, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na przeszywający ból, z marnym skutkiem. Otwierając drzwi lodówki, wyjął dwie butelki wody. Otworzył wieczko i wziął solidny łyk, nim ponownie nałożył nakrętkę. Patrząc ponownie do wnętrza lodówki, Harry wyciągnął paczkę gotowych do jedzenia skrzydełek kurczaka, kiełbaski koktajlowe, duże opakowanie serowych kąsków oraz kiść winogron. Na lodówce znajdowała się również duża paczka Doritos i Harry niezręcznie zaniósł to wszystko do łóżka i rzucił na materac.

\- Ta-da - zadeklarował, ze zbyt szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Haz, kochanie - westchnął Louis, sięgając do niego, kiedy omega uśmiechnął się smutno, nim zrelaksował się w jego ramionach. - Przepraszam - powiedział ponownie alfa.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział cicho Harry. - Wybaczam ci - powiedział szczerze. - Teraz, zjedz coś - powiedział, wskazując na kupkę przed nimi.

Louis przełknął garść koktajlowych kiełbasek oraz zjadł kilka winogron, a następnie napił się trochę wody. Potem nakarmił Harry’ego kilkoma winogronami, nim zasugerował, że powinni się umyć.

\- Jestem przekonany, że jestem gotowy do tego, aby się ruszyć - stwierdził Louis. - Powinniśmy się umyć i ubrać. Następnie zjemy coś lepszego i udamy się na górę. Zrobimy ci kubek herbaty, a potem możesz odpocząć u mnie w pokoju.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, jest dobrze - stwierdził Harry.

\- Po prostu tak mówisz, aby nie zranić moich uczuć - powiedział wszechwiedząco Louis. - No dalej - zachęcił go. - Prysznic jest za tymi drzwiami - wskazał. - Jeśli mama przyniosła jedzenie, to musiała też zostawić jakieś czyste ręczniki.

Razem udali się za drzwi i tak, była tam mała kabina prysznicowa oraz dwa czyste ręczniki razem z dwoma czystymi zestawami ubrań oraz żel pod prysznic i szampon w jednym. To tak, jakby Jay oczekiwała, że Harry dołączy do jej syna podczas rui. Louis wszedł jako pierwszy pod prysznic i włączył wodę, czekając aż się nagrzeje. Uznając, że temperatura jest wystarczająco przyjemna, wskazał Harry’emu, aby do niego dołączył, więc para stała razem pod strumieniem, ich czoła opierały się o siebie, a ich oczy były zamknięte.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, szczeniaku - powiedział ponownie Louis i pomimo powiedzenia, że wszystko jest w porządku, Harry wiedział, że to nie były ostatnie przeprosiny, które usłyszy.

Kiedy się wysuszyli, ubrali oraz coś zjedli, Louis wpisał kod, aby otworzyć drzwi, więc on i Harry mogli opuścić piwnicę. Dom był pusty, Jay zostawiła notkę w kuchni, mówiącą że jest u Marka. Poruszając się po kuchni, Louis zrobił dwie herbaty, a Harry się mu przyglądał. Powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest zmęczony i jak bardzo go wszystko boli. Naprawdę musiał odpocząć, ale nie chciał pokazywać słabości przed swoim alfą, żeby nie poczuł się gorzej przez to jak zachowywał się podczas rui.

\- Proszę. - Louis wręczył Harry’emu herbatę, składając przy tym buziaka na jego policzku i delikatnie pogłaskał go po plecach. Podnosząc swój telefon, zaprosił Zayna, Liama i Nialla. Nim trójka przyjechała, Louis pomógł Harry’emu udać się na górę i opatulił go w łóżku, czule głaszcząc jego loki, kiedy patrzył jak omega zasypia. Spiął się delikatnie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do frontowych drzwi, martwiąc się, że ktoś mógł przeszkodzić Harry’ego, ale nastolatek nawet się nie skrzywił.

\- Cześć - przywitał się Louis, otwierając drzwi trójce przyjaciół. - Harry jest na górze, śpi, więc próbujcie zbytnio nie hałasować.

\- Jak się ma? - Zapytał współczująco Liam, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w salonie.

\- Kurwa, nie wiem - przyznał Louis, zakrywając głowę dłońmi i wyglądając na zawstydzonego sobą. - To jak po tym wszystkim wyglądał… był bałaganem… wyglądał jakby został zaatakowany. Miał rany i siniaki, mogę też powiedzieć, że płakał… kurwa, ja mu to zrobiłem.

\- Pierwsza ruja z omegą zawsze jest najcięższa - powiedział Liam. - Będzie łatwiej. Zawsze jest to ostrzejsze niż zwykły seks czy ten podczas gorączki, ale okrucieństwo się zmniejsza.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - stwierdził Louis. - Nie chcę, aby Harry ponownie pomagał mi w rui. To za dużo.

\- Naprawdę jest tak źle? - Zapytał nieśmiało Niall. Dzielił niezliczoną ilość gorączek z Liamem i Zaynem, tak samo jak uprawiali zwyczajny seks, ale nigdy nie dołączył do Liama w pomocy nad rują Zayna.

\- To wyglądało tak jakbym go pobił i zgwałcił - wzdrygnął się Louis, a Liam i Zayn mrugnęli z współczuciem, podczas gdy oczy Nialla rozszerzyły się z współczuciem.

\- To trudny czas, kolego. - Zayn objął swojego przyjaciela. - Czułem się okropnie po mojej pierwszej rui z Liamem. Nie był łatwo patrzeć na niego i wiedzieć, że ja to spowodowałem. Naprawdę nienawidziłem siebie za każdą ranę i siniak na jego ciele. Powiedziałem Li, że nie chcę aby kiedykolwiek jeszcze pomagał mi podczas rui. Kłóciliśmy się przez tygodnie, ale nawet jeśli go zraniłem, Liam wciąż chciał tam dla mnie być. Chciał pomóc. I zrobił to. Ruje są ciężkie, ale możemy sobie z nimi poradzić i są naprawdę łatwiejsze, kiedy robimy to razem. Pamiętasz jak kilka lat temu Liam złapał grypę na kilka dni przed moją rują? To była najgorsza ruja od czasu mojej prezentacji. Po tym jak doświadczyłeś rui z omegą, szczególnie tą, którą kochasz, jest o wiele trudniej wrócić do samotnej rui.

\- A bycie z dala może także zranić omegę - dodał Liam. - Nie mogąc wesprzeć Zayna podczas jego rui, moje objawy grypy były jeszcze silniejsze. I ta ruja odbiła się na jego zdrowiu. Pamiętasz jak nie mógł spać ani jeśli, nawet jeśli byłem w stanie mu pomóc podczas następnej gorączki. Stracił wiele na wadze - przypomniał mu Liam.

\- Tak, ummm, pamiętam - Louis skinął głową. Zayn wyglądał wtedy na niesamowicie chorego. Nawet czarny wilk Zayna zyskał siwe pasma na swoim ogonie.

\- Uwierz mi, kolego - powiedział Zayn. - Wiem, że teraz wizja dzielenia kolejnej rui z Harrym jest przerażająca. To ostatnia rzecz jaką chcesz zrobić. Rozumiem to, ale szczerze będzie lepiej dla was obydwu, jeśli będziecie sobie pomagać w gorączkach i rujach.

\- To ma sens. - Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Mam na myśli, nie mam doświadczenia, ale to ma sens. Alfy i omegi dzielą swoje gorączki i ruje, bo taki jest ich naturalny instynkt. Głupim wydaje się zignorowanie tego.

\- To naprawdę emocjonalnie na mnie wpłynęło, kiedy nie mogłem być tam, aby pomóc Zaynowi - przyznał Liam. - A emocjonalne problemy znacznie trudniej wyleczyć niż te fizyczne.

\- I to nie jest tylko twoja decyzja, Lou - powiedział Niall. - Harry również ma wiele do powiedzenia. A znam mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, będzie chciał być z tobą przy każdej rui.

\- Tak sądzę - powiedział Louis. - Po prostu… czuję się teraz naprawdę gównianie z sobą.

\- Wiem, kolego - odpowiedział szczerze Zayn. - Przechodziłem przez to, ale głowa do góry, tak? Będzie łatwiej. Tak po prostu działają ruje. Nikt nie może kontrolować alfy podczas rui. Tak jak omega nie jest w stanie kontrolować siebie, kiedy ma gorączkę.

\- Tak, oczekujesz, że Haz będzie się czuł źle przez to jak się zachowuje podczas gorączki? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Właśnie. - Liam skinął głową. - A odmówiłbyś pomocy Harry'emu podczas gorączki, sprawiając że byłby podczas niej sam, wiedząc że jest mu łatwiej, gdy spędza ją z tobą?

\- Nie - powiedział Louis. 

\- W takim razie nie ma powodu, aby zabronić mu pomocy podczas twojej następnej rui, jeśli wciąż będzie chciał tam być - powiedział mu Zayn. - Jesteście parą. Niedługo się połączycie. Kochacie się, wspieracie i pomagacie sobie. To sprawia, że wasz związek działa.

\- Tak, może - odpowiedział Louis. - Jak długo zazwyczaj zajmuje dojście do siebie? - Spojrzał na Liama, który mógł udzielić mu najbardziej wykwalifikowanej odpowiedzi.

~*~

Nagle czas wydawał się przyspieszyć i dni oraz noce zmieniły się w mrugniesz i miną godziny, a potem nadszedł wielki dzień.

Dzień przed ceremonią połączenia, Louis i Harry jedli lunch w domu Stylesów razem z Jay, Markiem, Liamem, Niallem, Zaynem, dziadkami Harry’ego oraz babcią Louisa. Po lunchu, Louis i Harry pożegnali się ze sobą. Nie zobaczą się już aż do czasu ceremonii.

Harry spędzał noc w swoim dziecięcym pokoju razem z Liamem i Niallem.

Louis spędzał noc z swoją mamą i Zaynem, podenerwowany, ale podekscytowany nadchodzącym dniem. W dodatku, w końcu udało mu się dokończyć swoją przysięgę.

~*~

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Zapytał Zayn, kładąc swoją dłoń na ramieniu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy stali podziwiając się w lustrze, czekając aż przyjedzie samochód, który zabierze ich na ceremonię.

\- Tak - uśmiechnął się Louis, jego oczy zmarszczyły się. - Nie mogę się doczekać.


	22. Rozdział 22

Przyjeżdżając na miejsce, Louis był bardzo świadomy stojącego obok Zayna, gdy witali przybyłych gości. Wielu osobom uścisnął dłoń, wiele osób wymamrotało mu ‘powodzenia’ wymienił także niezliczoną ilość buziaków w policzek. Na szczęście, Zayn wyszedł na przód i podjął się obligatoryjnego zadania rozmawiania z każdym, nim weszli do środka, aby usiąść. Jak dla Louisa, młody alfa szczerze nie miał pojęcia kto już się pojawił, a kto jeszcze ma przyjechać. Jego myśli były gdzieś indziej, wysoko w chmurach, cicho panikując o tym, że coś może pójść źle.

Co jeśli ktoś spowoduje scenę i przerwie ich połączenie? Co jeśli Harry się nie pojawi? Co jeśli Louis pomyli słowa? Co jeśli ktoś dostanie gorączki albo rui? Co jeśli ktoś z młodszych gości po raz pierwszy się zaprezentuje? Co jeśli zagrają złą muzykę, kiedy Harry będzie szedł do ołtarza? Co jeśli zacznie padać deszcz, śnieg albo będzie wiało, kiedy Harry przyjedzie i wyjdzie z samochodu? Co jeśli Harry’emu nie spodoba się garnitur jaki Louis ma na sobie? Co jeśli Louisowi nie spodoba się garnitur Harry’ego?

\- Lou, wyluzuj - powiedział Zayn, machając dłonią przed twarzą swojego przyjaciela, próbując zwrócić jego uwagę. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Sądzę, że posikam się w gacie - przyznał Louis.

\- No dalej, chodź do toalety - poradził mu Zayn, prowadząc szatyna do środka. - Patrz, i tak tutaj już każdy jest. Czekamy tylko na Harry’ego i jego tatę.

\- Co z Liamem i Niallem? - Zapytał Louis, pozwalając prowadzić się Zaynowi wzdłuż korytarza, prowadzącego do pokoi wypoczynkowych.

\- Przyjechali tutaj 10 minut temu, kolego - odpowiedział Zayn. - Liam powiedział ci jak dumny jest z ciebie i jak jest podekscytowany z waszego powodu, ponieważ nigdy nie widział cię tak szczęśliwego. Potem Niall zagroził, że cię zamorduje, jeśli zranisz jego najlepszego przyjaciela. To było szczerze urocze.

\- Nie pamiętam - przyznał Louis, wchodząc do łazienki i odpinając swoje spodnie, więc mógł sobie ulżyć.

\- Nie jestem zaskoczony, nie jesteś sobą odkąd wysiedliśmy z samochodu - stwierdził Zayn. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jest dobrze - stwierdził Louis. - Po prostu… nie mogę się skupić bez Harry’ego tutaj. Cholera, Z, co jeśli zmienił zdanie? Co jeśli się nie pojawi?

\- To nigdy się nie stanie - odpowiedział spokojnie Zayn. - Harry cię kocha. Przestań się stresować, dobra? To szczęśliwy dzień.

\- Racja, w porządku - zgodził się Louis, chociaż wciąż nie wyglądał jak on.

\- Teraz, umyj ręce. - Zayn poprowadził go, a Louis podążył za jego instrukcjami, wciąż patrząc się w pustą przestrzeń i torpedując swój własny umysł myślami o tym co może pójść nie tak. - No dalej, kolego. Już prawie czas. Masz to.

\- Tak. - Louis skinął głową. - Mam to.

\- Dobrze, chodź. - Zayn poprowadził go z powrotem wzdłuż korytarz oraz przez podwójne drzwi. Poszli razem do końca alejki, a Zayn ścisnął swojego przyjaciela w ramię. - Masz to, Lou - powtórzył. - Louis - Zayn go dźgnął. - Louis - syknął. - Zwróć uwagę, Harry tu jest.

Patrząc na drzwi, Louis zmusił się do skoncentrowania na rzeczywistości. Muzyka zaczęła grać, chociaż Louis od razu zauważył, że to nieprawidłowa muzyka.

\- Zła muzyka - mruknął.

\- Co? - Zapytał Zayn, nie spuszczając oczu z drzwi.

\- Leci kurwa zła muzyka - poskarżył się Louis, tak aby tylko Zayn mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Jest dobrze - zapewnił go Zayn. - To nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu patrz. Patrz na niego jak idzie.

Podążając za radą swojego przyjaciela, Louis spojrzał i oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy Harry szedł wzdłuż alejki razem ze swoim tatą. Jego omega zdecydowanie zapierał dech w piersiach, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Był całkowicie oczarowany, kiedy patrzył jak Harry zmierza do ołtarza. W tym momencie nikt inny nie istniał. Zayn był niewyraźny za nim, nie mógł rozpoznać żadnego gościa wśród tłumu, nawet swojej własnej matki. Z ledwością dostrzegał Desa, prowadzącego jego omegę. Jego oczy były skupione tylko i wyłącznie na Harrym. To prawie tak jakby latał, chociaż Louis wiedział, że jego stopy były przytwierdzone do ziemi. Jego nogi trzęsły się ze zdenerwowanie i martwił się, że mogą się pod nim ugiąć i po prostu upadnie u stóp swojej omegi.

Wtedy Harry stanął obok niego i zostali poinstruowani, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz i złapać się za dłonie. Kiedy złączyli ze sobą swoje palce, nogi Louisa zatrzęsły się, a następnie uśmiechnął się pięknie, czując się spokojniejszym teraz, kiedy chłopak, którego kochał stał teraz obok niego. Wymienili się przysięgami, Harry uroczo mamrotał swoje słowa, a nawet źle wyartykułował swoje własne nazwisko. Louis ścisnął komfortowo jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pokazując mu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Niedługo potem się całowali, najprawdopodobniej dłużej niż było to społecznie akceptowalne i zdecydowanie było w tym o wiele za dużo języka, niż normalnie podczas takiej ceremonii, ale ich przyjaciele i rodzina zrobili im aplauz i pogratulowali im, kiedy student fotografii, którego zatrudnili robił im zdjęcie, zapisując serię wspomnień, które opiszą historię ich połączenia.

\- Kocham cię tak kurewsko mocno, szczeniaku - powiedział Louis Harry’emu, kiedy wykonywali swój pierwszy taniec na weselu.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział Harry, obejmując ramionami szyję Louisa, kiedy alfa położył swoje dłonie na talii omegi.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - stwierdził Louis.

\- Kocham cię najbardziej - powiedział Harry.

\- Niemożliwe - zadeklarował Louis, wyciągając się, aby go pocałować.

~*~

Doszli do pokoju hotelowego, Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy opadli na schludnie zrobione łóżko. Z 100% entuzjazmem i prawie 28% finezją, Louis walczył z tym, aby wydostać ich z garniturów. Warknięcie opuściło wargi alfy, kiedy przejechał wzrokiem po swojej nagiej omedze. Przykrywając ciało młodszego chłopaka swoim, Louis pocałował go desperacko i zakołysał swoimi biodrami, stykając ich penisy razem i sprawiając że omega zajęczał.

\- Lou - tchnął Harry, poruszając swoimi biodrami do góry. - Tak bardzo cię pragnę - stwierdził. - Przez cały dzień czekałem aż mnie będziesz pieprzył. 

\- Ja też szczeniaku. - Louis polizał wnętrze ucha omegi, a potem delikatnie przygryzł jego płatek. - Wyglądałeś dzisiaj tak cholernie pięknie. Kocham cię tak bardzo, kochanie, nie masz pojęcia.

\- Tak się cieszę, że cię poznałem - powiedział szczerze Harry, wykorzystując chwilę na podziwianie starszego chłopaka. - Dzisiaj był najlepszy dzień w moim życiu. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem. Każdy inny chyba też się dobrze bawił. A ty?

\- Oczywiście, byłem z tobą - odpowiedział Louis, a loki Harry’ego podskoczyły, kiedy odrzucił głowę do tyłu delikatnie się śmiejąc.

\- Jesteś taki bezczelny - zachichotał Harry. - Ale to słodkie.

\- Po prostu mi przykro, że zagrali złą piosenkę kiedy szedłeś do ołtarza - westchnął Louis.

-To nie ma znaczenia - zapewnił go Harry. - Ja cieszę się, że się nie wywróciłem przed wszystkimi. Wystarczająco źle, że przekręciłem słowa i nie mogłem dobrze wypowiedzieć swojego nazwiska. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zauważył?

\- Wszyscy zauważyli, skarbie - poinformował go Louis. - Będę się z ciebie nabijać przez lata. Cóż, przynajmniej ja będę - drażnił się. - Słodko się rumienisz.

Leżeli jeszcze trochę nadzy, dyskutując o dniu oraz wymieniając się słodkimi pocałunkami. Te słodkie pocałunki zamieniły się w serię obściskiwania, która spowodowała, że z Harry’ego zaczął wypływać śluz.

\- Proszę, alfa - zajęczał Harry. - Musisz mnie pieprzyć.

\- Nie martw się, szczeniaku, wypieprzę cię tak dobrze - obiecał mu Louis. - Odwróć się - poprosił. - Pozwól mi się posmakować.

Harry oparł się o kolana i łokcie, prezentując alfie swój tyłek. Pochylając się, Louis rozsunął pośladki omegi i wykorzystał chwilę, aby wciągnąć słodki zapach śluzu młodszego chłopaka. Następnie wylizał trochę jego soku, ciesząc się słodkim smakiem tak samo jak jękiem, który opuścił usta bruneta. Kiedy Louis był usatysfakcjonowany, że jego piękny omega był mokry oraz zdesperowany, przewrócił bruneta na plecy i pocałował go.

\- Kocham to jaki jesteś dla mnie mokry - wyszeptał Louis do ucha Harry’ego, jakby dzielił się brudnym sekretem.

\- Alfa - jęknął Harry, kiedy Louis go penetrował.

\- Powoli i słodko czy szybko i mocno? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Oba - odpowiedział Harry. - Chcę trochę ostro, ale podrażnij się też trochę.

Louis skinął głową i wsunął się i wysunął kilka razy do dziurki Harry’ego, nim przyspieszył tempo. Dał omedze czas na przyzwyczajenie się, nim zmusił się do ponownego zwolnienia, wysuwając się całkowicie, a potem przejeżdżając dużym penisem alfy, po mokrych miejscach na skórze bruneta. Harry wykrzywił się i poruszył biodrami, desperacko próbując dostać penisa Louisa z powrotem, ale Louis odmówił wypełnienia go, zamiast tego drażnił się z omegą poprzez delikatne dotknięcie głową obręczy bruneta.

\- Proszę, alfa - błagał Harry.

Louis ponownie przyspieszył tempo, nieoczekiwana akcja sprawiła, że Harry wydał z siebie najdziwniejszy dźwięk podczas seksu jaki alfa kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Upewnił się Louis, a Harry skinął głową, zachęcając go, by pieprzył go mocniej.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś, abym się drażnił - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie, po prostu mnie pieprz - poinstruował Harry. - Proszę, Lou - dodał.

Pochylając się, aby pocałować Harry’ego w usta, Louis zakołysał swoimi biodrami i przyspieszył tempo, czując jak dzurka bruneta robi się coraz bardziej mokra, naturalna reakcja omegi czekającej na knota alfy.

\- Kocham cię, Harry - Louis pocałował kącik jego ust.

\- Kocham cię… też cię kocham - jęknął Harry. - Chcę twojego knota.

\- Niedługo, szczeniaku, niedługo - odpowiedział Louis. - Tylko dla ciebie, Harry, tylko dla ciebie.

Knot Louis się uformował, puchnąc w dziurce Harry’ego, soki bruneta wciąż wypływały i brudziły hotelową pościel, ale co ważniejsze, knot alfy był tam gdzie powinien, pulsując wewnątrz omegi, z którą był połączony.

~*~

8 lat później

Louis i Harry nie byli jedynie szczęśliwie połączoną parą, byli także sparowani. Po ukończeniu college’u i szukaniu swojej drogi wśród nudnych prac Louis znalazł sobie zajęcie jako doradca zawodowy pracujący z trudną młodzieżą. Harry przez jakiś czas dorabiał sobie w piekarni, nim otworzył swój własny biznes. Piekł ciasta, ciasteczka i inne słodkości tak samo jak na boku był wolnym fotografem.

Para żyła w swoim własnym domu razem ze swoimi szczeniakami. Mieli sześcioletniego syna Jake’a oraz czteroletnie bliźniaczki Harriet i Louisę. Harry był obecnie w ciąży z ich następnym szczeniakiem. Tym razem, zdecydowali się nie poznawać płci, traktując nowego członka rodziny jako ‘niespodziankę’.

Wciąż byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi z Zaynem, Liamem i Niallem. Ich trójka była połączona i Liam niedawno urodził ich pierwszego szczeniaka, piękną dziewczynkę imieniem Summer, a Niall już był w ciąży z ich następną kulką szczęścia.

Jeden z kolegów z pracy Louisa, samotny ojciec beta Alex, szedł na swoją pierwszą randkę odkąd jego były partner zostawił jego i ich trzynastoletniego syna. Zapytał Louisa czy zna jakąś dobrą opiekunkę, więc Louis zgłosił się na ochotnika, mając wcześniejsze doświadczenie w swoich młodzieńczych latach. Ustalili, że syn Alexa, Lucas zostanie na noc w sypialni dla gości w domu Louisa i Harry’ego. W ten sposób szatyn wciąż mógł tu być dla ciężarnego Harry’ego i pomóc mu w opiece nad Jakiem, Harriet i Louisą. A ręce były pełne roboty, kiedy nadchodził czas kąpieli. To również oznaczało, że Alex i jego randka mogli mieć wolny dom, jeśli ich wspólnie spędzony czas poszedłby pomyślnie.

Wszystko szło dobrze póki trzynastoletni Lucas nie zawył z bólu i zaczął ocierać się o poduszki na sofie.

\- Cholera - przeklął Louis, łapiąc za swój telefon i dzwoniąc do Alexa, mówiąc mu, że jego syn dostał swojej pierwszej gorączki.

KONIEC


End file.
